Darkwings Rising
by Game Ghost
Summary: Shinji is a gang leader with some angelic traits. Adding orig. chars. and old ones. Rated for Sexual themes, extreme language, and extreme violence. Lemon is up, chapter 12.
1. Welcome To Purgatory

I do not own anything in this story

The car drove away, leaving the five year old boy in the dust. He could see his father's sunglass covered eyes in the rear view mirror as he drove away, he didn't seem to care. Shinji watched Gendo drive away leaving him with one suitcase full of clothes and his robot toy given to him by his late mother. Shinji turned around and walked up to the twenty foot tall metal door with his suitcase in hand. The wall that the door was set into was the same height. The wall itself was the second largest man-made structure that could be seen from space. At the right of the door he could just make out something written in messy graffiti. It said "Welcome to Purgatory, You have just entered Hell." He looked to the other side of the door and it continued, "No **humans** live here." He looked on at the warning but he did not feel that he needed to be afraid. He pushed hard against the door's surface and it slowly swung open. A sudden gust of putrid air blew around him as he stepped through the gateway.

Shinji looked around and saw crowds of people all over the street. He could see among the normal looking people were odd and disfigured beings some with tales, long ears, and large jaws. Gendo told him he would see people liked this, he told him it was because of the putrid water and air that made them that way. Shinji walked up to young man in his early twenties who was speaking to some women obviously trying to ask them out. He had on jeans and a black leather jacket with a large red cross on the back. Shinji thought the cross on his back was an indication that he worked at a church.

"So like I was telling ya babes Shore has this party lined up and…" Shinji tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. The man said "Whaddya **want** kid? I'm busy here get lost!"

Shinji said, "Do you know where the orphanage is?"

"What orphanage? What are you bothering **me** for?"

"You have a cross on your back; don't you work for the church sir? Is there an orphanage there? Can they give me a room?"

The man threw back his head and laughed, then shook his head.

"In this city? A church? Ha! I'll tell you what kid, I'm gonna show you to someone who may have a place for you." He turned back to the women and said, "I'll talk to you both later, I'm going to show my short little friend here to Shore. He might find some use for him." The laughter he received from the ladies did not give Shinji a good feeling, but the prospect of finding a place in this strange city made him follow the man with the blood red cross on his back.

With his suitcase in hand and his toy in his jacket pocket he followed closely behind the young man as he moved his way deeper into the city. Along the way Shinji noticed the closer the moved towards the center of the city the less sunlight could get through. Everywhere they went people watched them, some with a look of amusement and others with disgust. Shinji noticed people wearing distinctive colors were glaring at the man Shinji was following. The man himself made direct eye contact with his watchers and smirked at them on one occasion he made kissing faces at a large group of provocatively dressed women hanging out in front of a large building with a sign that said "one hour- 60, 2 hours- 80". Shinji saw these women and realized that they were prostitutes. Shinji had never before seen a prostitute but he had heard that word said on the news once and looked it up in a dictionary and it said it was a person who sold their bodies for sexual purposes and normally dress provocatively. One blond woman had a young girl that looked about ten or eleven standing next to her. All the women gave Shinji a look of indifference as he walked by.

After walking about a block the man stopped in front of a large barn like structure. It appeared to be an old factory of some sort, there were no signs that indicated anything was ever sold there but above the opening of the factory there was some red graffiti that spelled out "Saints". Shinji believed it to be a religion group and followed the man inside. The man shouted,

"Hey Shore!"

"Yeah what is it Dyne?" came a reply from an eight foot tall man sitting in a cement throne. The large man had a brunet woman sitting on one of his knees and about four dozen men and women around him. All of them were dressed like the man that had brought Shinji, Dyne.

"I brought someone to meet you."

"I told you to go out and get us some company and you bring this kid to me? That's something you would like but how is **he** gonna make **me** happy?"

Dyne answered "He ain't for **that** boss. He said he is lookin for a place to stay and he asked if I worked at the **orphanage**."

Shore smirked and looked at Shinji and asked him, "You ain't got any family here kid?" Shinji shook his head. Shore laughed, looked to Dyne and said "Perfect. Go call Jack and Evelyn tell them we got another border for their house". Dyne laughed and walked off into an empty office to use the phone. Shore said to Shinji "come here kid lemme get your bags." Shinji walked toward him and handed his suitcase over to Shore. Shore grinned and popped open the suitcase and began digging through his clothes.

"Hey don't do that!" started Shinji. Another guy with sunglasses and jet black hair grabbed Shinji and held him back by the shoulders.

"Relax kid, he's just curious." He spotted Shinji's prized toy in his pocket and snatched it out and held it up to Shinji. "Don't worry about your little buddy here I'll hold onto him for ya."

"Nothin in here but some kiddy clothes" said Shore.

Dyne shouted from the office, "Jack said he give us two thousand" Shore shouted back to him,

"Tell him it is five thousand just like always or he can go fuck himself." Shore looked back to Shinji and said with a grin, "Tomorrow your gonna meet your new foster parents and they will have a lot of fun with you."

"Give me back my robot!" screamed Shinji still held back by the man in sunglasses.

"Ah you want your toy back eh? Fellas show this fresh mouthed little shit what he gets for talking to me like that." The man with sunglasses shoved Shinji to the ground and a dozen men gathered around him and stomped and punched him until he was unconscious.


	2. Harvest

I do not own anything in this story

Shinji slowly opened his eyes to a pitch black room. He felt cold; he rubbed his hands over his arms to warm himself up. His body hurt all over, his face felt swollen and he had dried blood all over his mouth from where he was kicked repeatedly. His t-shirt was torn and barely stayed around his shoulders. He could feel cold metal underneath him. After feeling around he found he was in a cage about three feet high and four feet wide. He felt through the bars of his cage and felt around. The area around his cage was moist dirt; he guessed he was in someone's poorly made basement. Shinji heard very light breathing and some slight whimpers somewhere in the dark, he knew he wasn't alone.

"Where am I?" Shinji asked his unseen roommates. "What am I doing here?" Shinji could hear distant conversation and footsteps getting closer. A door opened to reveal a sinister silhouette looming at the top of the staircase directly in front of his cage. A light shot through the room and the entire scene was illuminated. Cages were lined against the walls and in them contained shivering and terrified children. The children themselves wore tattered clothes far worse than Shinji and some wore none at all. All had gruesome scars covering their bodies and some were clearly missing limbs and large chunks of their flesh. At the top of the stairs stood Dyne with a short bald man and a taller skinny woman. Dyne mused,

"Finally up now tough guy? We were wondering back at headquarters if we had kicked your ass a little too hard. You aren't worth as much to these guys if you're dead. They want to get as much as they can out of you while your alive."

"What **do** they want" Shinji angrily shouted at Dyne. With a smirk Dyne said,

"Why they make money off of your guts short shit. Baldy here is Doctor and she is Nurse, they'll be your hosts until they're done with you." Shinji screamed at Dyne,

"I thought people of the church were supposed to help others!" Dyne and Nurse let out howls of laughter while Doctor let out many wheezy chuckles. Nurse told him in her nasally shrieking voice,

"Kid, there are no holy people in this city! This is Purgatory (actual name of the city) where all of the world dumps it's dregs, druggies, and scum! Why did you think we are the only city in the god damned desert of Shiretoko? We really **are** the end of the earth, this is where hell begins! (Shiretoko's literal translation end of the earth)" Shinji remembered since the third impact hit Hokkaido, most of the north including Shiretoko peninsula had become a wasteland where nothing would grow. Only the southern half of Hokkaido could grow crops or sustain life. The northern half however had turned into a giant desert, and right at the tip of the peninsula stood Purgatory or Shiretoko as his father had called it as he drove him there. Doctor interrupted his thoughts with a raspy voiced insult,

"You dipshit, the cross on this guy's back is **red**! You ever hear of a priest with a red cross? Hell no, this guy here is a **Saint. **He is a member of the **Saints, **one of the biggest gangs in this city!" Dyne grinned,

"Yep and as a Saint I felt it was my heavenly duty to bring you and your roommates here to your new home, with this lovely couple. Speaking of which, where is the money you owe me Doc?"

The wheezy doctor reached into his lab coat and pulled out a small stack of bills and handed them to Dyne.

"While you're here would you mind helping us 'dispose' of some old merchandise?" asked Nurse. Dyne sighed and agreed. Doctor and Dyne both went down the staircase and went to a cage to Shinji's left, Nurse followed behind them with a ring of keys. Nurse walked up to the cage and unlocked the door. Doctor and Dyne pulled out a small limp child and carried him by his arms and legs. The child couldn't have been more than seven years old and there he hung dead held by his wrists and ankles like a deer.

"This kid still has got some skin on him, so after we plop him on the operating table up stairs you can go home Dyne" wheezed Doctor. Dyne asked,

"I'm curious Doc, how do you get rid of these kids after you're done with em? The cops here are all crooked but it must cost you a pretty penny to pay them off so you can still do your business uninterrupted." Nurse laughed,

"We fix it so nobody will ever find these kids after were done. That is what the meat saw is for. Once we get done with the meat saw all we have to do is dump the bits and pieces in Stray Street (I will talk more about the geography of the town in following chapters) and the wild dogs there finish the job." Dyne laughed,

"Ha, pretty slick there you two. Sounds like a better scam than mugging random guys on the street." Dyne gave Shinji's cage a swift quick rattling it. "Enjoy your suite sport" Dyne and Doctor carried the limp child up the stairs and into another room. Nurse shut and locked the door behind them. In the dark Shinji spoke to his fellow captives,

"How do we get out of here? What is the plan to escape?" One girl answered,

"There is no plan, there is no escape. We get out of here just like that kid, dead."

Nobody spoke after that. Only the occasional whimper could be heard from the cages. Shinji could not rely on help coming for him; he felt the bars of the cage looking for a weak spot. The bars behind him had a rusted spot; he knew that was the way he would have to get out. He grabbed the bars with his tiny hands and pulled. He leaned back and held on with the tightest grip pulling as hard as he could, but only managed to tip the cage over. After two hours of trying to break the bars Shinji was exhausted. He couldn't let his captors know of his attempts so he used the last of his strength to tip the cage back over to its original position. He lay down in his cage and thought the fate that awaited him. He knew what that people upstairs were doing, they were harvesting organs. The scars he had seen on the other kids were surgery scars were their various organs had been removed. Shinji could stay awake no longer and fell asleep surrendering to fatigue, the nightmares he had that night would pale in comparison to the reality he would see the next day.


	3. Branding and Medical Discovery

I do not own anything in this story

Shinji woke up to the sound of the door upstairs being unlocked. The beam of light that struck his eyes blinded him for a moment. He heard Doctor say in his wheezing voice,

"Today is your enrollment day sonny". Shinji eyes fluttered open to see the blurry image of Nurse opening his door and Doctor in work gloves with some long metal pole with something red at the end of it. His vision slowly adjusted to the now lit room and Shinji got a clear look at what Doctor was holding, a red hot branding iron. Shinji scooted back as far away from Doctor as he could, but Nurse grabbed him by the leg and started to pull him out.

"C'mon now kid" she said without a hint of sympathy. "The quicker you stop squirming the quicker we will be done cataloging you." Doctor grabbed Shinji's leg with his other hand and successfully pulled Shinji out of the cage. Now out of the cage Shinji broke out of their grasp and ran straight for the staircase. The other kids in cages watched in awe as Shinji made his daring escape. He was up the fourth step when cold steely fingers wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back. Shinji tripped and his face connected solidly with a wooden stair plank. A loose nail made a vertical gash right below Shinji's left eye causing blood flow over the left side of his face.

Nurse's grip on his ankle was unbreakable as she pulled the bleeding five year old between herself and doctor. She then forced his arms apart and weighed down his left arm with her knee. The kids in the cages watched with intensity as they saw their hero kicking and struggling for his freedom. Doctor grabbed Shinji's right arm and pinned it down to the ground with his foot. Doctor raised his hot iron and slowly he lowered it down onto Shinji's forearm. Everyone in the room could hear the sizzle of the hot metal scarring Shinji's skin, but not even the kids already branded could image the pain Shinji was feeling. With Shinji's struggling Doctor had to apply even more force than usual this was without a doubt the deepest scar he had ever left, this one would clearly be seen in the photo he would take later for his medical records. Even with the numbers zero, one, nine, and two burned deep into his skin Shinji grinded his teeth and fought back every tear that came to his eyes.

Nurse rose to her feet and straightened her clothes. With his hand now free Shinji clasped his free hand onto his burning flesh trying to relieve some of the heat. Doctor wiped the sweat from his forehead and wheezed,

"Ok, now to get to the surgery." Doctor and Nurse grabbed Shinji and carried the struggling five year old like Dyne and Doctor had with the dead boy the night before. Up the stairs Shinji could see that the stairway was right in their kitchen. They carried him to the right of the kitchen into a living room, everything was clean and tidy. Shinji would have been glad to have called this place his home if it were not also the place where he was supposedly going to see his doom. Doctor led them into the room and leaned against a wall with a picture of a sunflower in a vase, the wall gave way and Doctor's secret laboratory was revealed.

Nurse flipped a switch and blinding fluorescent lights illuminated the room. A table stood in the middle of the room with many carts used to hold tools and sterilize equipment. Nurse and Doctor placed Shinji in the middle of the table and strapped his arms and legs down with thick leather straps. Nurse walked over to a table and picked up the tools she and Doctor would be using. Doctor opened a closet and rolled out a gas. Nurse picked up the mask attached to the tube and said to Shinji,

"Alright you little worm breath deep." Shinji held his breath and shook his head violently from side to side, anything to make their work harder. Shinji could barely see out of his left eye now, his blood and dripped all over his chest and he could taste his blood. Doctor walked up behind the table and grabbed both sides of Shinji's head to steady him. Nurse placed the mask over Shinji's face and held Shinji's nose, forcing him to take a deep breath. "Nighty Night you little fucker" smirked Nurse as Shinji drifted off.

Four Hours Later

Shinji woke up in his cage again. He felt agonizing pain all through his body. He groaned and felt a cold shiver shoot through his body over and over again. He put a hand on his chest to steady his thumping heart and felt stitches. He looked down to see a horrible zig zag scar going down past his ribs. He felt another one on his right side and saw a hideous scar that crept from his hip to his ribs. He traced the scars with his finger and winced when the ungodly sting hit him. It stung even worse when he heard the voice of Nurse say,

"Wakey Wakey hands of Snakey little boy" Nurse turned on the light walked up to Shinji's cage and crouched there staring at him eye to eye. "Admiring your beauty mark there? It is a nice one, a very clean cut. I'm not surprised; today's surgery went off without a hitch. And we found something else pretty interesting too tiger." She turned around and picked up what appeared to be a drink cooler. She opened it up and showed Shinji everything she had removed. In the box contained was seemed to be his kidney, part of his liver, and what appeared to be his pancreas! Shinji could feel the vomit build up in his throat but was not close enough to aim at Nurse so he kept it down and stared on. "Ya see when we removed your kidney it was an easy slice, completely severed it and got it all in the bag, then we moved on to take part of your liver. That is when we saw something at the end of the severed artery where we cut your kidney. We thought we may have left some of it on by mistake but once we moved on to your pancreas another kidney had already replaced the one we cut off!"

Doctor walked down the staircase with some files in his hands and set them on the cooler. He squatted down with Nurse and looked Shinji in the eyes with a fake smile and said,

"We also took a look at your ticker there in your chest. Your heart is quite different from normal ones young man, while normal human hearts have many ventricles and arteries coming out of it you just appear to have on artery pumping blood into your heart and one pumping blood out. Your heart itself has a very hard casing and is as hard as a rock. It almost looks like a beautiful gemstone giving life. We think it maybe why you were able to regenerate your kidney and at such an astonishing speed. I was wondering if you would do me a favor." Shinji clenched his jaws so hard he felt blood pooling around his tongue. Shinji gave Doctor an icy blue glare and said,

"A **favor**?" Doctor nodded and offered,

"If you could tell us anything about that heart of yours we could make your stay here very comfortable, we would even let you stay on the couch upstairs." Shinji leaned forward in his cage and said,

"Really? On that nice comfy looking coach upstairs! And could I use a real toilet instead of going in the hay around my cage?" Nurse nodded and said,

"Yep, you will get all the perks kid, but we need to know about that organ you got there." Shinji nodded and motioned for them to come closer. Doctor and Nurse being hopeful that he would cooperate inched forward till they were face to face.

Shinji suddenly let loose a torrent of vomit and blood he had stored up in his throat. He had seen a little girl do something like that in a movie. Nurse and Doctor wiped their faces off and spat furiously at the ground. All the kids in the basement let out howls of laughter and giggles as their captives tried desperately to clean themselves. Nurse let out a long growl and kicked Shinji's cages angrily.

"Alright piss ant, we tried being nice." Nurse pulled out an electronic device, stuck it through the cage and shoved it into Shinji's chest. Shinji felt all the hair on his body stand on end as Nurse tazered him with the cattle prod. Nurse kept up with a barrage of strikes from her prod until her arms got too sore to hold it anymore. Both she and Shinji were breathing hard. A loud knocking erupted from upstairs at the door. Doctor and Nurse went upstairs to answer it. Shinji heard a familiar voice coming from upstairs.

"Yep, gotcha another one." said Dyne. "Another Doc downtown hasn't been payin his protection, so we took this one here when she was at the store." Dyne walked down the stair case carrying a little girl with Doctor. She had black hair and brown eyes and looked to be about seven or eight years old. They placed her in the cage previously occupied by the dead boy and locked it tight. Dyne took a look around and saw Shinji. Dyne mused,

"Well hello there little birdie! How are you doing?"

"He is being a little shit bird as usual" answered Nurse giving Shinji's cage another kick.

"What a shame" smirked Dyne. "Where's my money for the girl Doc?" Doctor handed Dyne a wad of bills from his coat. Loud sniffling could be heard from the girl. She begged,

"Please let me out of here. My father will pay you! I promise. Please I need to see him again." Dyne walked up to the cage and said,

"Ahh don't worry honey, you will see your daddy again. Hell he might actually be the one who gets to transplant your organs into someone else! Hahahaha." Thunder could be heard outside. "Well I'm gonna get going, I don't want to be caught in a lightning storm. Seeya Doc." Dyne went upstairs and left out the door. Nurse said,

"Do you want to brand the girl's number in now? We will need to do it eventually so we can start documenting and cataloging her body now." Doctor shook his head,

"No, we will do it tomorrow, I want to get the rest of this crap off of me. I can't believe you puked on me you little bastard." Shinji looked Doctor in the eye and with his icy blue death glare said,

"Your not going to brand that girl. You will be dead before the sun comes up." Doctor raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Oh yeah? And how exactly do you know this?" Shinji displayed a blood chilling glare and answered,

"Because I am going to fucking kill you both."


	4. Bloody Escape

I do not own anything in this story

"Because I am going to fucking kill you both, that's why."

Nurse kicked his cage.

"Yeah right, keep flappin those gums of yours kid it'll give us more reason to remove them tomorrow." she said. She moved over to the new girl's cage and said "Because of him" she said pointing the branding iron at Shinji "You're branding is gonna be extra painful tomorrow girl." Nurse turned around and gave Shinji's cage one last kick rattling it violently. She then threw the iron onto the floor. Nurse and Doctor then went upstairs and locked the door.

"Look what you have done" said the new girl. "It's not bad enough I am in here but now they will hurt me even more because of you."

"Like I said before, they are not going to get the chance" said Shinji. Shinji listened and waited for Nurse and Doctor to go to bed. When he heard no more noise upstairs he rocked the cage until it fell over on its side. He kept flipping the cage gradually getting closer to his goal, the branding iron. Finally he reached the iron and pulled it into his cage. The other children watched him with cautious hope. Shinji wedged the iron between the two rusted bars on the one side of his cage and pulled to one side hoping to make the gap bigger. Shinji was digging inside himself for the strength he needed, his hope was running out with his strength. He was suddenly hit with a barrage of thoughts followed by a cold voice,

"Your father left you at the gate of this city. He probably **knew** that this was going to happen. He doesn't care that these people plan to chop you up! And right now they are upstairs dreaming about all the money they are going to make after plucking out your organs. Kill them! Kill them before they kill you! Destroy them! Rip open this damned cage!"

Shinji could feel a deep dark burning spilling out from his heart into his arms. The children in the cages watched in horror as their hero's blue eyes turned into a deep crimson and his once calm demeanor turned into a savage snarl. Shinji pulled on the iron with his new found strength and snapped the bars like toothpicks. Shinji's eyes returned to their natural azure color and his hands began to shake from his adrenaline withdrawing.

"Get us out of here" said one small girl. "Please help us." Shinji crawled out of his broken cage and want over to the cage holding the three children one boy and two girls. He inspected the cage and couldn't find a rusty spot like had found on his cage. He resolved that he had to break the padlock. He picked up the branding iron and waited for the storm outside to make a loud enough noise to cover his strike at the lock. Every loud boom he heard he brought down the iron onto the lock. Kaboom, clang, kaboom, clang, until the lock began to visibly weaken. When the next kaboom he brought down the iron with one last mighty swing and broke off the lock.

The children crawled out of the cage with help from Shinji. Shinji handed the iron to the boy from the first cage and instructed him on what to do. Shinji was going to go upstairs and see to Nurse and Doctor.

"Thank you" said the new girl. "Thank you so much" Shinji nodded and made his way up to the door at the top of the staircase and found the doorknob. Like with the iron he waited for a loud thundering and slammed his shoulder into the door. He could feel the door start to give way, large splinters lodged into his skin and drips of blood began to come out. After a few more tries he finally busted the door open.

Shinji crept through the doorway into the kitchen. He walked up to the sink and saw the scalpel sitting in the bloody water. Shinji could feel his lips curl up into a snarl once he considered that the blood soaking off that medical knife was most likely his own. He reached into the bloody water and wrapped his fingers around the scalpel pulling it out. He crept into the living room and turned left into a dark hallway with several doors.

He walked slowly to the first door on his right, softly turning the knob and peeking inside. He saw inside a pool table, a television, and a fireplace. He figured the room was Doctor and Nurse's rec. room. He closed the door and looked behind him to the opposite room; he turned the knob once again and opened it. It was their bathroom. Only two more doors remained in the hallway, Shinji crept forward and went to the door on the left. Shinji tightened his grip on the knife, twisted the knob, and pulled. Shinji looked in and saw horrifying images of children being abused, tacked up along the walls of the closet. He looked on and saw horrendous pictures of Nurse and Doctor doing unspeakable acts to children both alive and dead. He focused on the happy faces of those monsters in the pictures as they violated children who ranged from his twelve to what looked like two year olds. Shinji closed the door grinding his teeth in inflamed rage; he could feel his body changing again. His body felt like it was on fire and his muscles spasmed as they gained an uncontainable amount of energy. He turned to his right to the last door; his grip on the knife made his knuckles turn white. Shinji heard his heart thumping in his throat as he slowly turned the knob and peeked through the sliver of space he had made in the door.

He peeked inside and saw Doctor lying asleep in bed fast asleep, on his nightstand Shinji could see what looked like photographs. Shinji knew what kind, that bastard had tired himself out reminiscing of one of his sick acts. He could not see Nurse anywhere in sight but he heard the shower running and assumed she was in there. Shinji opened the door making his way to the bed step by step with knife in hand. He approached the bed and looked down into the face of Doctor. Doctor wheezed in his deep sleep. Shinji felt thoughts brewing in his mind, he felt some scared part of him screaming to drop the knife and run away from this house. The dark voice he had heard before interrupted his thoughts it screamed,

"What are you doing? Kill him! Wring his fat neck! If you don't cut him up then he will do it to you! Kill him now! Do it or I will!" Shinji keep feel some overwhelming force sink into his arms and an unexplained bloodlust enter his thoughts. Shinji felt his eyes burn red and his arms unleash great energy. Shinji brought down the knife right in the middle of Doctor's throat bringing it up for his next strike. Doctor woke up instantly moving his hand to his wound to cover it up. He looked at Shinji seeing him with red eyes, snarling teeth, and a large knife in his hands. He screamed to Nurse for help but the words came out in heaving gasps and pathetic wheezes. Shinji using his free hand grabbed a pillow and shoved it into Doctor's face pushing him back into the bed. The Doctor could not over power this frightening child even with all of his might as he stabbed him over and over in his chest wild holding the pillow over his mouth.

Shinji felt lost in the moment, he felt his lips turn into a smile showing off all of his teeth. He must have stabbed Doctor twenty more times until he finally died and ten more times out of sheer pleasure. Shinji could feel himself getting tired, his sudden energy drained once again from his arms and they hung limply by his sides. He dropped the knife and breathed deeply trying to recover his breath. Behind him Nurse emerged from her shower with her robe on and walked into her bed room and let out an earth shattering scream. She saw her lover with a pillow over his face and over a dozen stab wounds in his chest all from that little shit! She picked up the knife and grabbed Shinji by his arm and threw him on the bed. She raised the knife and stabbed Shinji deep into his chest. Shinji let loose a scream of agony as Nurse pulled it out for another stab. Shinji raised his legs up and kicked Nurse in her stomach sending her back a few steps. The floor had become wet from Nurse's still wet feet. Shinji got on the bed and jumped at her, knocking her of her balance and onto her back. Shinji grabbed the belt of Nurses robe and pulled it out. He sat on top of her chest pinning her down on the wet floor.

Shinji wrapped the belt of the robe around Nurses neck and criss crossed them to choke her. Nurse made violent swings at Shinji with the knife stabbing his shoulders and arms repeatedly while Shinji just kept tightening and tightening his knot squeezing more air out of Nurse's lungs. Nurse looked into Shinji's blood red eyes realizing his determination and noticed stabbing at him did no good; she dropped the knife and grabbed for the belt choking the life out of her. Shinji kept pulling tighter and tighter on the belt despite Nurse's fighting. Nurse was visibly blue by now and was beginning to lose her strength. Eventually her hands collapsed at her side and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Shinji picked up the knife again and stabbed Nurse over and over again with his renewed ferocity. Shinji could taste her blood flying at his face; he gained a deep satisfaction seeing Nurse's face twist in pain until her emotionless face lying there dead. Shinji got up and felt his chest streaming blood. He left the room and limped into the kitchen where the other children waited for him.

"Oh god you're bleeding! Are you gonna die?" screamed one girl. Shinji shook his head and asked in his breathless voice,

"Is everyone out?" The others nodded and someone asked,

"Where do we go now?" The newest girl said,

"We can go to my daddy, doctor Kurasano! He will help us!" She moved over to Shinji and felt his chest where his knife wound was. "He will also help you, please come with"

"I will, but I can't let this house stand having held so much pain and horror. Take everyone to your father's office. I will find it later. Go!" said Shinji. The girl reluctantly nodded and led the children out of the house while supporting one boy with a missing leg. Shinji went to the stove and found a candle, a book of matches, and a bucket. He ran into the bedroom where Doctor and Nurse's bodies were and placed the bucket down in the middle of the room with the opening down. He placed the candle on top and lit it with the book of matches. Shinji went into the kitchen, opened the stove door, and turned on the gas. Shinji ran out of the house and down the street. He was blocks away from the house before he heard a loud explosion from far away.

Shinji walked through alley ways and street corners coming across shanty houses and homeless people. His chest wound dripped blood all over his torso; a trail of blood followed him from the house. He looked around and saw familiar looking houses until he came across one of the houses he had seen his first day there. He stood right before the brothel he had passed with Dyne before. On the building's stoop stood three scantily dressed women and the little blond girl he had seen before. He limped over to them and begged,

"Please tell me, where is doctor Kurasano's office?" One of the women snickered and repeated his plea in a mocking tone.

"By the looks of your wardrobe I don't think you could afford him anyway sugar" she said.

"Just tell me where he his!" shouted Shinji. The three women smirked and another one said,

"Well look at this tough guy! He thinks he can raise his voice to his betters. Should we allow that ladies" she asked as they began surrounding him. The other two women responded with a harmonious

"Noooooo." One smacked Shinji across the face sending him to the ground. The women began stomping on him with their pointy heeled shoes. His beating seemed endless as the women kept stomping on him for a full five minutes. Shinji managed to crawl to his knees and spat out some blood. His eye was swollen shut, and it felt like his chest was caving in which made him believe he had several ribs broken. One woman laughed,

"Oh look, big man here seems to be showing us some respect now. Nice bow kid, it is always best when kids know their place." Shinji licked his busted lip, and replied with an icy glare,

"I will never consider you my better, how could I even consider a used up hooker my equal!" The women snarled at Shinji and walked toward him menacingly but did not get their chance to beat him. The blonde girl that had sat on the stoop before grabbed Shinji by the back of his head by his hair and threw him to the ground. He lied on the cement road sprawled out on his stomach, the girl sat on his back and pinned one of his arms behind him with one hand and the other gripping his hair. She shoved his face into the road and said,

"Shut up, until you can back up those words you need to learn to be quiet! As long as I'm bigger than you, you can consider yourself better than any of us." Shinji glared at her out of the corner of his eye and vowed,

"One day I **am** going to be bigger than you and I will get even!" She scoffed and said,

"Well until that day comes short stuff…" she grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the road over and over. A policeman walked out of the brothel and stared at Shinji being beaten by the blond girl. He walked up to them and stepped on Shinji's outstretched hand crushing it underfoot. Shinji let out a cry of pain and the officer said to the girl,

"Move it twerp, I'll take him." The girl got off of Shinji and returned to her stoop, watching the police officer drag him away by what remained of the collar of his shirt. Shinji felt so tired and while being dragged away saw people staring at Shinji as his limp body was dragged down several streets. None of them showed any sympathy, or sadness, or even surprise. They just watched as the police officer dragged him to the remains of an abandoned building and propped him against the wall, leaving him there all alone. Shinji's wounds continued to pour out blood as he sat against the wall trying to heal. He looked around and breathlessly mouthed the word "help" to people who passed him by. His vision was fuzzy because of his loss of blood, and as he looked around he saw buildings turn into headstones, monsters appearing out of no where, and people transforming into demons. Shinji could barely keep his head up and felt sleep about to over take him.

One person who walked past him stopped, looked down, and stared at Shinji. It was too dark to see his face and his vision was too blurry to see it clearly anyway. The man just stood there staring at him for the longest time. Shinji didn't sense any sympathy within the man. He looked the man in the face and said,

"What the hell are **you** staring at? Haven't you seen someone bleeding before? Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" He felt the anger build up in the man before him.

"Why you rude little prick! You think you got it rough? Do you believe your problems are so much worse than mine? You're not leaving this shit hole that easily" said the man. He bent over and picked Shinji up carrying bridal style. Shinji felt his arms flail about as the man carried him. He didn't care where he was being taken to, it didn't matter what this man was planning for him, he just hoped it would all be over _soon._


	5. New Appendages and Old Memories

I do not own anything in this story.

"Quit struggling already! Stay still!" shouted the old man as he finished bandaging Shinji's body. "There, all done. You didn't make it easy you squirmy little worm." He had carried Shinji out of the city to his home located at the very tip of the peninsula. His house was an old abandoned two story house that was still left standing after the impact. He put Shinji in an upstairs room on a rickety bed and started wrapping him in bandages. He was a European man with graying hair and dark blue eyes and introduced himself as Gaston Sebat. Shinji could barely speak because of his swollen jaw so he could not introduce himself.

"Wow! He looks just like a mummy! And those scars! Stick some neck bolts in and the monster is complete!" shouted an energetic young Asian boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Tsujido be quiet!" growled Gaston. The young boy called Tsujido shut his mouth with a big smile still on his face.

"What happened to him?" asked a new voice. Another boy walked in from the hallway to look at Shinji. He had ashy gray hair and golden eyes. "You get hit by a train kid?" the boy asked Shinji.

"I found him leaning against a wall in the city. He won't be able to speak much with his jaw swollen up like this. So don't expect a lot of answers Judas." Tsujido left the room and came back with a pen and paper.

"Here" said Tsujido placing the items next to Shinji's good hand. "Use these to talk. Who are you?" Shinji moved his fingers and grasped the pen. Shinji wrote out Shinji Ikari. "Your name is Shinji huh?" Shinji responded with a groan.

"What happened to you" asked Judas. Shinji felt the familiar heat rise in his chest and a white hot hatred spread throughout his body. Shinji eyes turned crimson again and he scratched out on the pad GENDO! KILL! Shinji felt his back and torso splitting apart and something emerging from his spine in both places. CRACK! Bones and cartilage bending, snapping, and molding were heard. Gaston, Tsujido, and Judas stepped back from the bed as it shook violently from Shinji's changing. Shinji dropped his jaw and let loose a roar of pain as a three foot brown furry tail shot out from Shinji's coccyx (that is the tail bone for all you snickering out there) and two six foot black wings grew out of his spine.

Shinji sat up panting breathlessly his wings flapping lightly providing a cool breeze in the humid room. His tail squirmed on the bed behind him feeling the softness of the bed sheets.

"Wow that was awesome!" exclaimed Tsujido. "Me next! It's my turn!" Tsujido tried to concentrate and tried to force something out of **his** body, but only managed to pass gas. Gaston looked at Shinji's wings and grinned.

"A fallen angel with wings coated black from the dried blood of millions. The Devine Balancer Uriel has come to balance the world once again."

"Who's Uriel?" asked Judas. Gaston shook his head and said,

"Never mind." Gaston moved over to Shinji and knelt before him raising Shinji's head and asked,

"Do you want the strength to kill this Gendo?" Shinji's eyes shone a metallic blue as Shinji wheezed out a yes. "Then stay here and you will gain the strength and skills to Balance the entire world!" Shinji didn't know what he was talking about, and didn't care. He layed back on the bed, careful not to harm his new wings, and fell fast asleep. "Lets leave him hear for now guys, we will renew our training tomorrow" Gaston told Judas and Tsujido.

"Already?" Tsujido whined. "Can't we rest some more like him?" he said pointing at the sleeping Shinji. Gaston slapped Tsujido's hand down and ordered,

"No! Now go to bed!"

Shinji's Dream

(Nerv Building Two months ago)

"Wow this place is going to be huge dad!" said Shinji looking out the window of the elevator seeing the underground city being built. "The entire city of Tokyo is going to go here?"

"That's right Shinji, now step away from the window" said Gendo. Shinji obeyed and rode to the top of the elevator with his father. The end of the ride signaled with a loud BING and the doors opened up. A few feet from the elevator stood two women in lab coats waiting for them. One of them was a middle aged brunette with short hair the other a teenaged girl with short blond hair.

"Good morning Mr. Ikari" the Brunette woman said to Gendo with a large smile. "And hello to you too Shinji. How are you doing today?" she asked Shinji warmly. Shinji bowed and answered,

"I am very excited today Professor Akagi, how are you?"

"I am well thank you. Please meet my daughter Ritsuko" she said motioning to the blond teen at her side. She bowed her head at both the Ikari men and said,

"Nice to meet you, I will be working here with my mother from now on."

"Very well" said Gendo as he walked out of the elevator. The four of them walked down the bright hallway and as the elder Akagi was updating Gendo, Shinji looked on in awe at the hallway as it seemed to go on forever. After almost ten minutes of walking the four reached a large laboratory filled with many men running around yelling into phones and moving papers. Gendo approached a red haired foreign woman, about the same age as professor Akagi, and asked her,

"What is the experiment's status Professor Soryu?" She turned around and answered,

"Everything is preceding well Mr. Ikari. The contact experiment should be ready to commence in a few days we expect." She glanced over at Shinji and smiled. "I see you brought your son today, I brought my daughter. I just had her things brought over from Germany; she will be living with me from now on. Asuka! Come here please!" Shinji looked around and saw a little red haired girl his age playing with a control helmet. She took off the helmet, ran over to her mother, and bowed to all present. Gendo nodded at her and said to Shinji,

"Why don't you go off and play somewhere Shinji I have a lot to do." Shinji nodded and asked Professor Soryu,

"Can Asuka come play too?"

"Sure, Asuka can come if she wants." Shinji looked to Asuka and asked her,

"Do you want to play tag?" Asuka's face remained emotionless and didn't respond. Shinji tried German,

"Moechten Sie Umbau spielen?"

"You speak German?" asked Professor Soryu.

"Yes, my mother gave me some books on how to speak German before she died" said Shinji. Professor Soryu placed a hand over her mouth and said sympathetically,

"Oh yes I heard that your mother passed away recently, I just remembered now. I am sorry to hear that Shinji. "

"It's alright" Shinji replied. "She would want me to be happy."

"Asuka why don't you play with Shinji, and speak up, you know Japanese very well."

"Alright" sighed Asuka. She and Shinji marched over to another empty hall way and Shinji started it off by tapping Asuka and shouting,

"Tag you're it!" Asuka stamped her foot and said,

"Are you a total Baka? You need at least three people to play a decent game."

"Ok, then let's go find someone else to play with." Asuka stood there sighing as Shinji opened looked in the doors along the hallway to find someone. All the doors he opened contained desks and empty offices yet to be filled. On the right, thirty doors down from where he started, stood a door labeled Keep Out, Child trauma room. Shinji read the sign and did not understand the word trauma. He entered the room ignoring the keep out sign.

The room had florescent lights glaring down. The walls were completely padded and in the middle of the room there was a lone chair with a teenaged girl with long bluish black hair sitting down. She had her knees pulled up into her chest and bandages covered her hands and chest. Her hair came down around her, covering her face. Shinji walked up behind her and said,

"Hello. Want to play tag with me?" She turned her head slightly and looked Shinji in the eye. Shinji looked down at her arms and torso and said,

"Oh no, you look hurt." Shinji instantly perked up and said, "I'll help!" Shinji took both the girl's hands off her knees and held them tight in his own. She frantically tried to pull them away but Shinji held on tight. A warm blue glow emanated from his hands and flowed over the girl's arms. The girl watched in amazement as the warm glow covered her arms and receded back into the boy.

"There you go!" Shinji beamed. The girl moved one of her quivering hands to her arm and felt it. She ran a hand over the bandages on her arm back and forth, and then she started to rip them off. She looked at her arms and saw her smooth unscarred skin. She felt her chest over the bandages, she was still burned there. Shinji grabbed her in a sudden embrace and hugged her, letting his glow flow all over her torso. The girl shuddered briefly as Shinji hugged her, nobody had touched her in a while besides the doctors applying ointment and more bandages. She returned his hug quickly, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest.

After the embrace lasted five minutes the girl pulled away and felt her chest. All was healed except a long scar going across her chest.

"I'm sorry" Shinji said. "I couldn't fix that one." The girl responded,

"That's alright, who are you?"

"I'm Shinji Ikari, and you?" Shinji asked.

"My name is Misato Katsuragi, nice to meet you. My father Dr. Katsuragi led the expedition to Antarctica I became like this when the ANGEL fell." She answered. Shinji nodded,

"Fascinating! Wanna play tag now?" he asked Misato answered ok. Shinji took her hand and they walked out of the room back to where Asuka stood. "I have our third player! Let's play tag now!" Asuka rolled her eyes and started the game touching Shinji and yelling tag. He touched Misato and ran down the hallway.

Shinji ran all the way to the end of the hallway that led into a new laboratory. It had three large monitors and what seemed to be a hundred seats for engineers to sit in. Shinji heard grunting and what sounded like sobbing coming from around the corner.

Shinji walked into the room and turned to his right to see the elder Professor Akagi choking a young light blue haired girl.

"You little bitch!" the professor sobbed. "You can't speak that way to me! Neither can he! I am no hag!" Shinji ran up to the professor pleading her to stop,

"Please professor let her go! You're hurting her!" She turned her head and snarled at Shinji,

"You! You're the son of that son of a bitch! You will grow up to be just like him!" She dropped the girl (still alive but gasping for breath) and wrapped her hands around Shinji's throat. "Die junior fucker!" Shinji felt the air escaping his lungs, with the professor pinning him down he could not escape. He began to feel light headed and he started to feel sleepy. He concentrated hard on professor Akagi's face as she kept snarling and cursing at him. He felt something odd forming in his head as he concentrated harder. Right before he passed out he heard a large CRACK like the sound of a gun or a tree falling town. Above him the professor had a gaping hole through her forehead and a shocked expression on her face. Shinji felt her blood dripping down on his face as he passed out.

Hope you liked this one; I finally got the time to finish it. I have much more to come. All reviews are welcome.


	6. A New Name

I do not own anything in this story.

At Nerv

"Shinji I want you to answer the question truthfully, what happened to doctor Akagi?" asked the voice of an unknown speaker. Shinji layed there hands and feet restrained to the table in the bright white room. Nerv personal had taken him and restrained him to the table placing three guards around him armed with high powered rifles.

"I don't know what happened" sighed out an exhausted Shinji. They had woken him up in a lab and an unknown woman asked him the same question repeatedly. "She was hurting that girl and when she tried to hurt me I heard a loud noise and she was dead. I don't know what happened." He heard the voice sigh behind the tinted bulletproof glass and the woman said,

"You need to remember Shinji this is serious. Tell us what happened!" Shinji felt himself at his breaking point and he yelled,

"I don't know! Please let me out of this!" He pulled and chaffed his wrists trying to get them out of the restraints. The only female out of the three guards stationed around him walked up to the table he was on and held his wrists tight trying to get him to be still.

"You forced me to resort to this Shinji." said the voice. "Guards! Set up the equipment!" Two of the guards stepped up to the table and ripped off Shinji's shirt and placed electrodes over his chest and face. They moved a large black box into view and attached the electrodes to the box. The guards flipped a large switch and a very loud humming noise came from the box.

"This is your last chance Shinji, what happened?" asked the voice.

"I don't know!" screamed the frustrated and scared Shinji. A silhouette behind the tinted screen motioned something to the guard next to the box and the guard pressed a button sending an enormously painful shock into Shinji's little body. Shinji's body jumped and seizured from the immense shock and poor Shinji could see the white light building up behind his eyes. The silhouette moved its hand again and the guard turned off the voltage.

Streams of tears poured out of Shinji's eyes as he lay on the table gasping for air trying to breathe out his pain. The voice spoke again in even greater firmness,

"I'm sorry that we had to do that Shinji, but we need you to tell the truth. What happened to professor Akagi?" Shinji got his breathing under control and fought back the tears threatening to flood out of his eyes again. He calmly breathed out,

"I don't know what happened to Professor Akagi, but no matter how painful it was to her it's nothing compared to what I am wishing on all of you." The silhouette gestured again and a series of shocks pelted Shinji. Short intervals of shocks lasted for about an hour until Shinji felt his body give out and his consciousness let go, passing out.

Gunshots rang out waking Shinji up. He was standing where the tinted glass once stood. The glass was shattered over the floor. He looked back where the table was and he saw the remains of the three guards. Before him lay the dead body of the woman who spoke with him through the glass. More gunshots came from his right were the girl from the trauma word stood holding a gun pointed at Shinji. She pulled the trigger repeatedly grazing Shinji in the arm. Another gun shot came from his left where his father stood pointing a tranquilizer gun at him. In Shinji's chest landed the drugged dart, and Shinji felt the drug course through his system at record speed. Before falling down Shinji realized his father was the Silhouette that ordered his electroshock torture.

The next day Shinji woke up in his bed groggy and fully dressed in a new t-shirt and shorts. A suitcase stood up next to the bed and his room was striped bare. His father's voice echoed out from the front door,

"Come Shinji, its time to go." Shinji cautiously picked up his suitcase and walked to the front door wondering if what he had felt was all a dream. Gendo walked Shinji outside to his car and sat Shinji down in the backseat. Gendo drove out of Tokyo towards the north. Shinji amused himself by playing with his favorite toy he had received from his mother. After a day about a day of driving Gendo stops at a gas station and buys snacks and drinks for Shinji and himself. They do not speak until a few hours later when they were at the gate of Purgatory.

"Shinji" starts Gendo "I can no longer afford to keep you with me in Tokyo, you have become too much of a security risk. So I am dropping you off in Shiretoko where you will live in an orphanage until you are adopted by another family." Shinji didn't say a word, his jaw clamped shut. "I would like you to leave the car now son." Shinji hesitantly grabbed his suitcase and exited the car shutting the door behind him. "Enjoy your new life Shinji" Gendo said to him just before he sped away.

DDDDDDDDDD Gaston's House

Gaston had been a crime lord in his prime. In Europe the news and police referred to him as the Gray Fox because of his gray hair that he had since birth. His elaborate crimes often left the police force puzzled on how he pulled it off. When he felt his body begin to tire he moved to Japan where he would be unheard of. He moved to the very tip of Shiretoko so he could be with nature and live next to the sea. When the angel hit Japan and Shiretoko was turned into a wasteland he fell into crime again. He mugged people on the streets, broke into homes, and robbed stores for years until he eventually he bit off more than he could chew. One day he was holding up a liquor store that just happened to be protected by the Iron Monkeys, a gang made up of kung fu masters from China. It didn't take any more than two to beat him to a pulp.

On his way back from dragging himself back to his home he came across Judas. He was holding a knife in his hand and his white shirt was covered in blood. He took Judas back to his home and adopted him as soon as Judas told him he was now an orphan. A year later they came across Tsujido just as they had Shinji. He was curled up against a brick wall covered in cuts and bruises. When they took him back home and bandages his body Gaston found disturbing evidence that pointed to sexual abuse. They did not ask Tsujido any questions after that, and eventually Tsujido began to open up and became the happy hyper child he is today.

After two days of bed rest Shinji was miraculously healed. Gaston commented,

"Kid you healed deep knife wounds, surgery scars, and that cut you got below your eye. That has to be some kind of magic." Shinji shrugged telling Gaston he did not know the origin of his power. "You said you wanted to get stronger right? Well this ability you have will have great uses in the future. If you take advantage of the training I offer you then you will have the skills to kill him and anyone fucking dumb enough to get in your way. You will be an unstoppable force boy." Shinji liked the sound of that.

"Yes, that is what I want. Teach me I want that strength!" said Shinji.

"Good" grinned Gaston. "We will start right now; you should be ready in a few years. You, Judas, and Tsu all together will have Purgatory at its knees. We'll start right away."

That is how it began, dawn till dusk Gaston would train the three boys in marksman ship, knife handling, and sword fighting. They would only switch to regular schooling every two days to keep their minds sharp learning foreign languages such as French, German, and Italian, completing complex math problems, computer science, chemistry, shop class, and Shinji's favorite History. At the end of the day Gaston would go off to bed and the boys of to their bed. The boys shared this bed for a few years cuddling up close to share body heat.

Shinji by this time could retract his wings and tail into his body at will and during his marksmanship training Shinji realized his new power. He noticed whenever he concentrated hard enough on one spot on the board a hole would automatically appear following a large noise. He could make a mental bullet and shoot it at whatever he was staring at. Shinji dubbed this new power his mind bullet and started training it whenever he could. After a lot of practice Shinji found his current limit to be one shot a day. His family was impressed with his new found skill.

After two years of training there Gaston took what remained of his money and took the boys traveling with him to different countries to visit his former allies in the crime world. Their first destination was Harbin, China where Gaston led the boys over the Da Hinggan Ling mountain range where Gaston's old friend Gang Bo lived. When he retired from his life as a Chinese crime lord he moved to his new home behind the mountain to teach Kung Fu to whoever came to him.

While Gaston and Gang Bo talked about old times the boys practiced the basics that Gang Bo had taught them. Gang Bo knew very little Japanese but he would often speak to the boys with what little he knew.

"Lift leg higher motherfucka! Break board **now** whore! You stop I snap neck!" he often shouted. Whenever their form was sloppy Gang Bo would shout, "No don't do that, I no teaching that shit! Try harder!" But despite the screaming, cursing, and death threats the boys had a lot of fun training with Gang Bo and began calling him uncle. While living under his roof Gang Bo insisted the boys learn Mandarin

After dark when his brothers Tsu and Judas would eat with Gaston and Gang Bo, Shinji would step out to the woods and practice his mind bullet and try to fly with his wings. Shinji's mind bullet capacity increased over the past years and he could now fire three in one day. With his wings now fully grown and strengthened Shinji could now fly in the air with no problem. After staying with Gang Bo for a year and a half Gaston felt it was time to go.

"You guys did good. Learned Kung Fu quick. **Real** quick. Now you go and kick asses." Gang Bo said to the boys as they left. "And no step on my flower bed motherfucka, I **just** plant that shit!" Gang Bo called after them. Sadly the boys left with Gaston back to Harbin to the airport to go to their next destination.

DDDDDDDD 6 years later (At Gaston's house)

Shinji (15)

Tsujido (17)

Judas (18)

"Boys" said the sickly Gaston as he lay on his deathbed. "You have grown up to be men, your training is complete. Your tattoos are a symbol of your sprouting into your new identities. Shinji it is time you shed your old life and embraced your new one with a new name. From now on your name will be Darkwings. With your pitch black wings you will soar to the sky and balance the world like you were sent to do."

"Darkwings?" scoffed Shinji. "That name **sucks**! (what my brother said)"

"Shut your filthy friggin mouth! It is a **good** name you bastard! (me)" shouted Gaston.

"Yeah, whatever it is still stupid! It sounds cheesy as if it is **supposed** to be really scary" (bro) said Shinji.

"My dying wish is for you to take that name." Gaston wheezed.

"Ok then" sighed Shinji. Tsujido piped up,

"What about my new name?" Gaston shrugged,

"You are a boy named Tsu, deal with it. Now boys listen closely in the new lives you've chosen you have to follow one strict rule: never get too attached to one person, that goes double for women. Every woman I have ever loved has been killed; don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let them get too close to you. When I die I want to be buried in the field were we trained so much and grew together as a family." Gaston reached into his pajama pocket and pulled out a key. "Before you leave this house however I want you to open up the chest I have in the attic, in there I have left some presents for you." Gaston let out a loud yawn. "Alright, that's enough of my yammering. All of you go off to bed. If I don't see you all tomorrow know that I love you all like my real sons." Darkwings, Judas, and Tsu all went to bed. During the night Gaston passed away in his sleep.

The next morning Darkwings dressed Gaston in his best suit and with Judas and Tsu's help buried him in the ground. None of them shed a tear for him. Gaston had taught them to shed their emotions and become stronger with each new event in their lives. They went into the attic where the trunk was and unlocked it using the key. Inside were three swords with each of their names engraved in them. Attached to the hilt of each sword was a small note, Darkwings's read: Dear son, I hope you like your gift, it is a trustworthy blade that will never cut its owner. It should serve you well. -Gaston P.S. to shut her up put the blade in the sheath." Darkwings walked down the steps to the front door with his brothers close behind him.

"What now?" Tsu asked?

"Where taking Purgatory" Darkwings answered stepping out of the door.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Alrighty. That was my sixth chapter. I hope you liked it. I wrote how Shinji visited one of Gaston's friends to give the idea that over the years his powers were gradually growing. I chose China to learn Kung Fu because I plan to have him bust out some martial arts and I wanted a back story for that. I plan to tell more about where they went for training in future chapters. I plan on referring to Shinji as Darkwings from now on in the story just to give a heads up for anyone who skipped ahead in my story to see the lemons. For those that did you won't have to wait anymore next chapter is going to have some. Thank you for all those who sent reviews and everybody who has checked out this story so far.


	7. Revenge and Reunions

I don't own anything in this story

Darkwings stared at the same door he had when he was five. With his brothers at his side the door's ominous glow seemed to dim as they approached it. He pushed the door open and the three walked into Purgatory. Darkwings felt like he was walking in a dream. The shattered windows, fires, and people all looked like they had before, if not more grotesque. They walked down the street past the junk yard and the many liquor and drug stores that lined the street. Every store that Darkwings saw sold the same items, he felt like he was walking around in a Scooby-Doo episode where the same scene was repeated over and over again. It depressed him that all there was to buy on this street was liquor to drown the people's sorrows and drugs to help them heal the wounds so they could go on living their miserable existences. He couldn't wait to burn this whole street down and start anew.

Out of the corner of his eye Tsujido saw a fight going on. He pointed and said,

"Check it out; those guys are getting the crap kicked out of them." Darkwings followed Tsu's finger to the scene. Six men were stomping on two men on the ground. Darkwings didn't particularly care that the two men were being beaten and chose to ignore it, until he looked closer to see the six men each were wearing black jackets with red crosses on them.

"The fight doesn't seem fair to me." said Darkwings as he started walking to the men. Judas, knowing his brother didn't care about the men being beaten, was curious to why he was interested in the scene and followed him.

Darkwings could hear the men in jackets taunting the men on the ground as they continued to kick at them. "Fucking queens!" one shouted. "Goddamn queers!"

"What have you guys got there?" Darkwings asked strolling up to them. One of the men in black jackets turned around and answered,

"We're teaching these pervs here that what they are doing is wrong. Fuck off unless you want to learn with them!"

"Just one more question" said Darkwings. "Are all of you members of those Saints I have heard so much about?" Another man turned around and answered sounding irritated,

"Yeah, now what do you want?" Darkwings shrugged and slowly reached around his back to put a hand on his gun. He asked all of the men,

"You know what that means right?" The six men stopped their assault and turned to look at Darkwings.

"What **does** it mean?" asked one wearing a headband.

"It means you guys are really unlucky." he answered pulling his gun out and shooting one of them in the face, sending his lifeless corpse tumbling back into another guy. Judas and Tsujido took this as their cue and pulled out their guns and shot one each. Three of them now stood silent and motionless.

"Thanks for your help" said one of the men who was just on the ground. "It's good to know some people support us." The muscular men themselves towered over Darkwings by a foot.

"I don't really care what you guys do. I just wanted to kill these assholes, you guys got lucky." Darkwings turned to Judas and asked him, "How many men does it take to deliver a message?" Judas grinned his sadistic grin and answered,

"One" knowing what Darkwings had in mind. Darkwings bent down and took a gun off of one of the dead men and handed it to the beaten men. He then turned his attention to the three surviving Saints and said to them,

"I have a message for your leader. Tell him that death is on its way for him and that it will be delivered by the ghost of someone he killed long ago. I will let fate decide which of you will live to deliver this message. Stick out your hands." The Saints did as they were told and held out their hands. Darkwings slowly reached out his hand and touched each of their hands numerically chanting,

"My mother and your mother were out hanging clothes, my mother punched your mother in the nose, what color blood came out?" he pointed to the Saint in the middle, who answered,

"Red?" Darkwings spelled out R-E-D on their hands and the Saint that had the letter D was shot by Judas.

"Ok" said Darkwings getting bored. "Now is the tricky part. What is the number I am thinking of between one and two?" he asked the same Saint he had before. He was visibly sweating when he said,

"ummm….. Two?" BANG! Went Darkwings's gun leaving the other saint dead on the ground.

"That is correct!" shouted Darkwings with amusement. "Now go, deliver my message and while you're at it tell Dyne I will also be taking my robot toy back." The last Saint nodded vigorously and ran off toward the headquarters. Tsujido and Judas had already begun digging through the dead men's pockets to look for money.

"Um…what is this for?" asked the beaten man that Darkwings had given the gun to. Darkwings turned around and simply stated,

"For you to use to protect me. The way I see it, I saved your lives and you need to pay me back for it. So you're my bodyguards." The two men looked at each other and nodded in approval. Shinji dug through the dead Saints' pockets and pulled out another gun and handed it to the other man. "Now what are your names? I can't have a couple a guys around me all the time and not know what to call them." The two men introduced themselves as Danny and Richard. Both were in their early twenties. Danny had shaggy brown hair and an unshaven face. Richard was a year or two younger than Danny and had short blond hair. Both were very muscular it seemed that the six Saints must have surprised them with their attack; Darkwings doubted that the Saints could have beaten them in a fair fight. The grabbed the bodies by the wrists and ankles and lined them up in a row so they could dispose of them later.

"Do you know where these 'Saints' are guys? Where did that guy run off to?" asked Tsujido

"I remember where they are" answered Darkwings. "Follow me" he told his small group.

Darkwings walked down the street down the same twisted curvy road that Dyne had led him down so long ago. People looked on at him with disinterest as he walked down the middle of the street. He turned down the forked road to the street where the brothel still stood. As he walked by out of the corner of his eye there he saw a tall blond woman about nineteen or twenty with smooth shoulder length hair. She was wearing a blue tube top with a matching short skirt that revealed her lean muscular figure. She was on a stairway smoking a cigarette sitting in a way that showed her striped panties.

She made Darkwings blood boil; she had that affect on his brothers for different reasons. She had grown since then but Darkwings's resolve to see her suffer had not changed. They walked past the brothel and moved further down the street until the got to the abandoned building district where the Saints warehouse was. Darkwings turned to Danny and Richard and told them,

"Stay here and yell if anymore of them come towards the warehouse." He turned to Tsujido and Judas and asked them, "Please stay here, bullets won't hurt me like they will you. Wait a minute for me to go in there and let them use their ammo." Tsujido did as he was asked and Judas reluctantly agreed to his plan. Darkwings walked up to the warehouse with the big red S painted on the door and pounded on the door with his fist.

"Come on in man" came a familiar voice. Darkwings took a few steps back and kicked the door down. The metal door fell to the cement floor with a great loud clang. Darkwings walked over the door and into the warehouse. "Welcome buddy" said Dyne greeting him with a kindly smile. He wrapped an arm around Darkwings's shoulders and ushered him in. "Hey Shore! Look who came back to visit!"

"Hey! Welcome back kid! All this time I thought you blew up with Doctor and Nurse all those years ago. Welcome!" Darkwings continued to glare at everyone around him with his pale icy blue eyes. About forty men and a dozen women were around Shore, all members of the Saints. "I got what you wanted my friend, your toy that we have kept for you." Shore said holding his old toy in his hand. It was missing an arm and covered in scratches as if it were a dog's chew toy. "Give it to him" Shore ordered giving Darkwings's old toy to the one who brought him the message. The Saint cautiously approached Darkwings and held out his hand for Darkwings to take his possession. He took the toy and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Th-There you go." said the Saint stuttering. "We're uh, we're cool now right?" Darkwings's face stayed unchanged like stone when he answered,

"Almost." He reached out and grabbed the Saint's outstretched arm and pulled him close. Darkwings took the Saint's arm by the wrist and pulled his arm right out of its socket. The Saint let out a blood curdling scream and with his only arm held desperately on to the gushing socket trying to stop the bleeding. Darkwings grabbed the Saint's bottom half of his jaw and pulled hard down breaking his jaw wide open. He took the arm he had in his other hand and shoved it halfway down the Saint's throat. The other Saints looked on at their dying comrade as he choked to death on his own limb. None of them said a word,

Darkwings slowly turned his head and looked at Dyne's hand still wrapped around his shoulders and looked back at Dyne. Dyne got the message and removed his arm.

"Hey that's cool guy. He was a pain in the ass anyway. But you! Taking down six guys in one day, and after seeing that just now I know your Saints material. Welcome aboard." Shore said in a pleading tone. Darkwings eyes connected with Shore's. Darkwings could see he was a weak man inside. Sensing his disinterest Shore included "Along with our full protection around the clock your services to the gang will also get you a nice bonus." He motioned for the women around him to go over to Darkwings. All six women came over to him trying to arouse his interest.

They gathered around him grinding their bodies against every inch of him trying to be noticed by this bloody savage. They hugged him close touching his blood dripping hands to their breasts trying to allure him. The women were tempting but Darkwings was in the mood for blood, not ass. He spoke to one dark haired women, who had put her well endowed chest against his, asking,

"Do you have any loved ones?" The woman drew circles in his chest with her finger and answered,

"No sir. But I would be glad to be yours if you gave me the opportunity to prove myself." she said seductive as she licked the blood off his index finger taking it in her mouth for a soft suck.

"No thanks" said Darkwings. "I just wanted to know if anyone was going to miss you." He pulled his hand away from her mouth and grabbed her by the throat hoisting her in the air and snapping her neck. The other women backed away gasping as Darkwings threw their friend's lifeless body at Shore's feet. Shore just nodded his head and pleaded,

"I understand she was old merchandise, but I promise we can get you some fresh girls my friend." Dyne was less understanding screamed,

"Damn it, you asshole! I don't care if you're bulletproof or Chuck Norris or whatever! You just wasted some good ass! Die fucknut!" Dyne pulled out his gun and started shooting at Darkwings's chest. After unloading ten rounds in Darkwings's chest Dyne stopped to see if he finished the job. Darkwings stood there glaring at Dyne with the same intensity as before. The bullet holes leaked thick black blood onto Darkwings's shirt. Darkwings reached out and calmly placed his hands on both sides of Dyne's face. Darkwings raised his thumbs straight up and plunged them deep into Dyne's eyes.

Dyne dropped to his knees screaming his head off as Darkwings dug his thumbs deeper into his head. He grabbed Darkwings's hands desperately trying to pull them out but with little effect. The other Saints watched in horror as blood squirted out of Dyne's head as he begged for mercy, and Darkwings grew a small sadistic smile on his face. Two minutes went by as Dyne's screams died down and he fell to the floor dead from blood loss. The women had run back behind Shore away from Darkwings.

"That is it!" screamed Shore. "Enough of this shit, you had your chance! Smoke him!" he ordered the Saints. All of them pulled out guns and started blasting away at Darkwings. Shot after shot hit him, but Darkwings didn't move a muscle. "Is he down?" Shore asked after he gave the order to stop firing. There Darkwings stood with bullet holes in his chest closing up by themselves. Judas, Tsujido, Danny, and Richard all came into view and walked over to Darkwings.

"You still got it Tsujido?" Judas asked.

"Yep, still have it from when I fished it out of one of Gaston's trunks." answered Tsujido as he pulled out an old grenade. Tsujido pulled the pin out and tossed the grenade at the Saints who had huddled together at seeing Darkwings still standing. The grenade went off with a large flash and loud resonating boom! Shore was blown back against the brick wall while most of his subordinates were blown apart instantly. The foundation shook the remaining Saints to the ground.

Shore was too hurt to move, he tried to crawl to the back door, but Darkwings stepped into his path. Shore looked up at Darkwings and tried to beg for mercy,

"Please… Let me go, I'll give ya anything. You want money? I'll go get it. Drugs? I'll get the best. Women? I'll get every woman in Purgatory to drain your sack! Please!" he began sobbing uncontrollably at Darkwings's feet. Darkwings shook his head and said,

"You know, I have been waiting over eight years for this. Every night I have went to bed dreaming about this exact moment when you would beg for your life. I pictured you groveling on the ground promising me things you could never get me. I have to be honest." Darkwings took in a deep breath and slowly finished, "you didn't disappoint." Darkwings eyes emitted a blaring blue light as he used his powers to lift Shore off the ground and five feet into the air till he was eye level with Darkwings.

Darkwings took some sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. "Good bye Shore, I'll see you in hell. Don't worry, you won't be lonely waiting for me." He focused on Shore's torso even harder and let his energy fill it up completely. Shore cried out as his body imploded into a million pieces his blood splattering onto Darkwings's glasses.

Only six Saints were left alive, four men and two women. Darkwings approached them with Tsujido, Judas, Danny, and Richard by his side.

"Well, well, how the mighty have fallen on their asses." said Richard.

"Listen up" chimed in Judas. "The Saints are dead, drop those jackets. If you want to live, your joining our family." The now ex-Saints nodded and removed all of their old gang colors.

"What family are we with now?" asked a long haired brunette.

"We are the Crow family." answered Darkwings taking off his jacket and shirt showing the large black crow tattooed across his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Darkwings, Tsujido, and Judas were at a bar celebrating their first victory. Danny, Richard, and the ex-Saints left for home promising to return the next day at the remains of the Saint's old warehouse. Judas had met some women at the bar and invited them over to drink with them. They introduced themselves as Kimiko and Emi. Kimiko had long straight black hair that reached down to her back while Emi had short black hair that made it down to her chin. They both wore T-shirts and jeans. Tsujido and Emi became engrossed in conversation while Judas and Kimiko made out and occasionally felt each other up. Darkwings sat down slumped in a chair drinking, watching the world slowly spin. After an hour of idle chatter the girls invited them to their home not far away.

Darkwings got up and staggered behind the couples following them. The streets at night in Purgatory looked more grotesque than during the day. Darkwings followed his brothers and their new girlfriends through every twist and turn trying to keep up. They finally stopped at a small studio and went in. The door had a large stethoscope on it and had the name Dr. Kurasano.

He stumbled into the dark studio when he tripped and fell onto something soft. The lights came on suddenly and Darkwingslooked into the eyes of the most enchanting girl he had ever seen (including the women in Gaston's "secret" stash of gentlemen's magazines). She had dark brown eyes, straight black hair down to her shoulders, and light pink pillowy lips.

"Oh look Sayuri got one of her own! Way to go girl!" shouted Kimiko. Darkwings tried to steady himself by planting one hand on the ground but had leaned in the wrong direction and placed a hand squarely on her right breast. The girl let out a surprised gasp when he squeezed it.

"B- cup?" he asked her. His answer was a solid slap across his face which sent him tumbling off her. Her sisters stood by Judas and Tsujido laughing their heads off at the scene in front of them. Darkwings tried to recover from the girl's strike but she slapped harder then most men punch. The girl got on to her feet and glared at Darkwings. He looked up at her from the floor getting a great look from under the silk night gown she had on. She had a pale slender body with smooth creamy skin.

The girl looked down at his face and was about to kick him when she realized where he was looking when she noticed the long scar that ran under his eye.

"Where did you get that scar on your cheek kid?"

"I got it on a staircase when I was little" he answered still dazed from the slap he received and lightheaded from the bloody nose he had from looking up her gown. The girl's eyes shot wide open and she got down on her knees looking him straight in the eye.

"Do you know about a house not far from here that was blown up almost nine years ago? A house where they took organs from children?" Darkwings nodded and answered,

"Yeah I know about it, **I **blew it up. What of it?" She grabbed Darkwings and started kissing him all over his face.

"Alright sis! We will let you and your boyfriend have your fun while we go upstairs to have ours." said Kimiko leading Judas upstairs with Tsujido and Emi close behind.

"I thought it was you. That scar looked familiar. Your name is Shinji right? Do you remember me at all? My name is Sayuri. You helped me escape before they could brand me. You stopped those monsters before they could hurt any more kids. Thank you." She said to him holding his head tight to her chest. Darkwings was finding it hard to breath but didn't complain while his face was buried deep in her soft cleavage. "Come on" she said pulling him to his feet and leading him to another room. "You can stay here tonight." She pulled him into a white room and plopped him down onto her green sheets.

Darkwings welcomed the soft feel of her sheets against his skin. The alcohol in his system was wearing off and he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. A beautiful girl of about sixteen was slowly slipping off her nightgown right in front of him!

"What's going on" Darkwings drowsily asked.

"I thought we could um…sleep together for tonight Shinji." Sayuri answered slowly slipping each string of her nightgown off her shoulders. She looked at his face to see he had become very annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"First, my name is Darkwings, and second I don't need sex from a girl who thinks she owes it to me." he said. He began to sit up when Sayuri put a hand on his chest pushing him back down.

"Don't think that I'm a woman who has sex just to say thank you." she said to him crossly. "I **want** to because I would like **you **to be my first, and if you havn't already, I want to be yours. You have a problem with that?" Darkwings didn't say a word. Sayuri continued to remove her gown, letting it slide over her skin past her stomach till it caught at her hips. With a sexy wiggle of her hips the gown came down around her ankles. She stood before Darkwings wearing only a white satin bra and pale pink cotton panties.

Sayuri leaned over Darkwings, straddling his waist.

(Warning: Lemon Ahead)

"You sure?" asked Darkwings.

"Positive" Sayuri said helping him with his belt. Darkwings slid his pants off and removed his jacket and shirt. Sayuri ran her hands over his chest, his tired muscles flexed at her touch. Darkwings sat up and held her face as he moved in for a kiss. Sayuri relaxed her shoulders and layed on his chest deepening the kiss. Darkwings moved his hands down her back to unhook her bra strap. Judas had told him about this valuable skill and taught it to him using Tsujido as a mannequin. He unclasped the hook and slid off her bra moving one hand to her breasts to feel her cinnamon nipples.

He took on of them into his mouth biting it softly, like he had read in on of Gaston's magazines, which elicited low mews from Sayuri. He grabbing the elastic of her panties and slid them down her long legs. She kicked off her panties and layed on him naked. Darkwings pulled down his shorts and threw them off the bed. He flipped them over, with him now on top. He kissed her again probing the inside of her mouth with his tongue before he kissed a wet trail down till he was between her legs. Judas's advice came to mind again and Darkwings licked her slowly dipping his tongue in her hot moist center.

"Ohhhhhh… Darkwings…" she moaned holding his the back of his head tight against her with her hands. He felt she was moist enough and kissed his way back up to her throat. He picked up his pants and pulled out a condom from his pocket and tore open the package. He had never been advised by Gaston about this sort of thing and didn't quite now how to properly put it on. He slid it on best he could and went back to Sayuri. He looked into her eyes giving her a 'last chance' warning glance. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her and encircled her legs around his waist. He took in a short breath and pushed forward into her breaking down her virgin wall. He didn't know the average size of a man but when he was younger Judas had pantsed him at a beach and the older ladies had seemed very impressed. Apparently ten inches was a little bit longer than the average man. Sayuri took in a sharp breath and squeezed her legs tight around his waist waiting for the pain to subside.

After about five minutes her body relaxed and she encouraged him to start moving. Darkwings didn't need to be told twice and slowly picked up some speed. The room filled with their sounds of hot panting, bed springs creaked as Darkwings kept thrusting hard. He pulled Sayuri up from the bed so they both sat at a ninety degree angle. He held on tight to her hips as she rolled then around. One of his hands shot up into her hair holding her body steady.

"I…I'm close now." she said in his ear as she ran her hands frantically up his back. Darkwings himself was drawing close and steadied himself for what was coming. He became rougher at this point and starting slamming himself harder into her. Their skin slapped together as they quickened their pace. Both of them felt the pressure building up from each thrust, their breathing became labored as they reached their peek. Sayuri let out a large moan as she felt her body spasm.

"Uhhhhhhhh" she let out leaving little bloody trails as she scratched at his back. Darkwings made a primitive growl as he reached his own peek and bit into Sayuri's shoulder sending her into another mini orgasm. As he let loose his pent up fluids into the condom Sayuri fell back onto the bed taking Darkwings with her. She gave him a heartwarming, appreciative smile and they kissed deeply again for another ten minutes. Needing their sleep Darkwings threw the used condom into a nearby trash can, snuggled up to Sayuri, and pulled the covers over them. Creaking of bed springs and moaning could be heard from upstairs still, he could still hear his brothers and their new lovers going at it when he fell asleep.

AAAAAAAAA

This is my longest chapter yet. Hope you guys were satisfied with how Darkwings finished the Saints. I have many more original characters coming up, I hope you guys liked Danny and Richard because they will become more involved with the story as it goes on. Sorry if you didn't care for my lemon, it was my first one so please cut me some slack. Many more chapters to come along with many more ladies and lemons. Suggestions and reviews welcomed, I have a poll up now too. Thanks.


	8. Nothing and a New Home

I don't own anything in this story

"Good morning little rabbits!" chirped Emi as Sayuri led Darkwings into the kitchen and sat down. Sayuri's robe was partially opened exposing the undergarments she had worn the night before. Shinji had put some shorts on but left his shirt off to get some air to help heal the scratched still on his back. Emi noticed Sayuri's little smile across her face. "Well you look like the cat that got the cream Sayuri. Was it good?" She asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"I had a very nice time" Sayuri answered smiling at Darkwings. Darkwings just stared at her with his usual emotionless face but took her hand from under the table and held it. Tsujido walked in from the bathroom just as Kimiko and Judas came from down stairs. Tsujido and Judas just like Darkwings wore nothing but shorts. Kimiko wore nothing but her lacy white bra, which Judas currently was cupping, and some Hello Kitty panties.

"Hey girls" sighed Kimiko happily. "Ready to get to work soon? The doctor's office isn't going to run itself."

"You all run the office? What about your father?" Darkwings asked. Sayuri dropped her smile and answered sadly,

"The Saints beat him to death when he wouldn't pay protection to them. That is why they took me to that organ factory in the first place. Ever since Kimiko took over since she has a doctor's degree and Emi just received hers so they are working together as the only two doctors in this side of town. I've been training to become a doctor as well but I have to leave the city to get it and we don't have the money to send me off."

"I know you will get it eventually" said Tsujido. Sayuri smiled slightly and everyone finished their breakfast. When they were putting the dishes away Darkwings felt a presence at the door. He saw a shadow turn the knob and in came a sickly pale man of about eighteen. He had on blue jeans and a baggy black sweater. His shaggy black hair came down over his eyes and came down to his chin.

Emi smiled and greeted him, "Hey Kronen. Here to get the refill on your medicine?" The sickly man nodded at her. Emi got up and offered him her seat as she got up and went to get his medicine from the office. The man sat down across from Darkwings and watched her leave the room. His eyes wandered about taking in the familiar faces and the new ones. He turned his head to Darkwings and he visibly turned a shade paler.

"You…" he started slowly in his surprisingly deep voice. "You look familiar…" He turned to Sayuri and asked her, "Is he a new patient?" Sayuri shook her head.

"No Kronen. He is the little boy from when we were little. The one that got us out of the cages." The man's face didn't change. He looked at Darkwings's bare chest and saw the long white scar on his chest. "He didn't die like we thought Kronen. He is alive and was adopted, these are his brothers." she said motioning to Tsujido and Judas.

"Why did you come back here?" he asked, his coal black eyes never leaving Darkwings's. "Are you a masochist, thirsty for more pain?"

"No I am not a masochist." he answered glancing at Sayuri, who blushed slightly. "If you must know I am going to burn this city to the fucking ground. Then I will build upon the ashes and then everything you will see will belong to my family and our organization."

"A gang of three?" The man asked slightly amused as Emi came back with his medicine.

"No. We are small now, with about eleven. Six being original members of the Saints." said Tsujido.

"I heard they were all killed last night in a gang fight. You saying you spared some of them?" Sayuri asked Darkwings. Blue light shined out of Darkwings's eyes when he said,

"For now. They will live until our numbers grow. They will spread the word to every bit of scum in this city, letting them know who we are and **what we can do to them** ! Then at the time when they outlived their usefulness, we will dispose of them." The sickly man stared at him for about a minute.

He stood up, never taking his eyes away from Darkwings, and walked around the table and over to where Darkwings sat. He knelt down on one leg and bowed his head.

"Let me kill for you… I want to spend what little time I have left in this miserable husk of a body accomplishing your dream" he said. Darkwings didn't bat an eye and answered,

"Fine." Darkwings moved his hand to the man's face and brushed the hair away from his eyes. "Your eyes tell me you're a dead man. Why are you dying? What killed you?"

"Doctor and Nurse… I have a rare blood type, rare enough that some people would pay a lot of money to anyone who could get them fresh young blood that could help them live longer. While in their care they drained me of blood every other day. My body adapted over the year and a half I was with them and began producing enough blood to meet their demands. But when you helped us escape my body still produced more and more blood. I produce too much now and every cell is fighting to carry some air, most of which don't get enough to carry through my body and die. My body can't process all the dead cells in time so they back up in my system, damaging my organs, ruining my veins. Doctor Kurasano gave me some pills when he was alive, a special poison that would kill off some cells before my body could make more."

"When he died I had no way to get my pills… I tried to get the blood out myself" he said pulling his arm out of his baggy sweater revealing many scars from his wrist to his forearm. "I cut too hard once, and came here to find some bandages and wraps that the doctor may have left behind. I found out his daughters started it back up and they gave me the pills again. But now they aren't working like they used to. Killing for you, I figure I can lose enough blood. And if I die, that just means I'll die sooner than the two agonizing years I have left." Tsujido asked the sickly man,

"You have any skills that could convince us? You're not afraid of death but you will be dead weight if you can't fight." The man nodded and answered,

"Yes I do." He got up from his chair and went to a draw in the kitchen. He pulled some emergency candles from the drawer and walked out the door with the six people following him. He picked up a trash can and placed it at the very end of the alley, placing the candles in a neat row on top. He walked to the other end of the alley with a revolver he had pulled from his sweater pocket. . There was a distance of about a hundred feet between him and the trash can. "Watch closely" he said. He opened the gun and placed two bullets in the chamber. "I'm going to shoot down all five candles with these two bullets."

"That can't be done" scoffed Emi.

"Don't be so sure." said the man as he aimed. He pulled the trigger and one bullet flew out of the chamber and hit the garbage can in the side, rotating the can around. The candles were now in a straight row in his direction. He pulled the trigger once again and the second bullet passed through all the candles breaking them in half. Kimiko clapped loudly at the performance.

"What is your name?" asked Tsujido, impressed with the skill. The man turned his head and answered,

"I was once called Kronen Sryster. But now I'm… Nothing."

"Why do you keep calling yourself that Kronen?" asked Sayuri. Kronen looked to her with his black puppy dog eyes and told his sad tale.

"I had a family when I was captured by Nurse at the park. My father had died in a gun fight a few years after I was born. I lived with my mother in a small apartment. One day my mother had brought me to a park to play. She took her eyes off me for a second and I was grabbed by Nurse and thrown into a truck. When we all escaped I went back to where we once lived together but she had already packed and moved out of the city."

"I made a living working at a liquor store bagging and stocking food and liquors. After three years I made just enough money to hire a cheap detective from outside the city to find her for me. He gave me an address. I stole a motorcycle and drove to the address to find out my mother had remarried and had had more children. I reunited with my mother and convinced her who I was. Her new husband did not approve of me; he would often ignore me and try to get my mother to put me up for adoption. At this time I had no access to doctor Kurasano so my mother had to bring me to a hospital to get my medicine. This became expensive, and with two other children to feed she became more and more frustrated. At times they couldn't afford my medicine and I coughed up blood frequently. Eventually at a doctor's appointment the doctor said that my organ damage was too severe and had less than a decade to live. My parents felt they didn't want to care for a child too sick to survive and sat me down one day to tell me I had to leave. They set up to send me to an orphanage in Tokyo. I felt if I was going to be sent away I may as well return to Shiretoko where someone could kill me before my sickness killed me more painfully. I stole some money to buy gas and drove back on the motorcycle. I have been living alone in the same apartment I grew up in."

"I don't like my old name. It reminds me of my lost life with my mother. I have no family name to take, and nobody who cares. When I die there won't be anyone left to remember me except these women. I am Nothing."

"Alright Nothing. Come with us, we are going to set up our headquarters" said Darkwings. He went up stairs and got dressed quickly. On his way out he looked to Sayuri, kissed her cheek, and said, "I'll see you later." Darkwings left with his brothers and Nothing following him.

They came to the remains of the Saint's burned down warehouse where Danny, Richard, and the ex-Saints were waiting.

"Hey bosses, what is the plan today?" asked Richard.

"Today we will establish our base" answered Darkwings

"Where?" asked Danny. Darkwings pointed to the remains of the Saint's warehouse. One of the ex-Saints men piped up,

"How are we gonna plan things there? If you wanted the building you shouldn't have burned the damn thing down. There isn't enough space to hold the eleven of us, now it looks like you have brought another one! How are we going to live here?" Judas turned his head slowly and glared at the man with his golden eyes and said,

"If you insist on complaining, I will make some room." Judas pulled his sword out of its sheath and walked over to the man. His sword had a saw like blade that flickered in the sunlight. The man sat there scared stiff like a deer in headlights as Judas raised his arm and with a swift chop sliced off the man's head. As the dead man's body lay there spurting blood from the neck Judas turned to the others and asked, "Anyone else feel like arguing real estate with us?" Everyone shook their heads violently to avoid getting their heads severed.

"Don't worry about space everyone, I have it covered." Darkwings approached the rubble of the destroyed warehouse. Everyone watched as his eyes began to glow a bright blue light; slowly he raised his hand to the sky. From his hand he emitted a powerful wave of light that swept the area touching broken glass, wood scraps, and metal. The remains of the warehouse fell apart and exploded into visible chunks of matter, the air was covered in these millions of matter chunks. Darkwings lowered his hand aiming it at the singed ground where the warehouse once stood. The chunks of matter flew straight to the ground and began reconstructing themselves into a brand new building. Brick by brick the matter constructed itself into a ten story boarding house.

Boards of wood flew through the air as directed; nails drove themselves into place solidifying the structure. Bricks flew from adjacent buildings to build the thick walls that supported the house. Glass shattered from their sills in the adjacent buildings and quickly reformed into the many windows on each story of the house. In a matter of minutes the house stood before all of them, finished.

The house looked like it was built from black marble. Black as night, black as sin. Everything was painted black from the bricks to the flat roof. At the top of the building stood three chimneys set up in a triangular formation like an alter to a long lost god of fire. Above the double doorway were carved these words "Illic Est Haud Templum Hic (there is no Sanctuary here)."

"Wow. That's pretty cool." said one of the women. "Can we go inside?"

"It's not done yet." Darkwings put two fingers to his lips and let loose a shrill ear ringing whistle. It pierced through the air summoning all the unemployed devils and monsters, ghosts and ghouls, all nightmares and fears, to the building where they stood.

The clouds that dotted the sky stretched and pulled themselves over the pale blue sky all the while darkening, dying itself a deep cauldron black. Demons, monsters, goblins, and lost souls crawled from the creeping darkness and latched themselves onto the house. Lightning shot down from the sky striking each dark figure, freezing them in their place, encasing them in hard stone.

The building now stood towering over them, displaying all the varieties of darkness in a solid tapestry of captured horror. Each statue displayed one terrifying figure after another. Claws and fangs and tails illuminated by the bright strikes of lightning. Malicious smiles shone sinisterly laughing, beasts growling at your approach, and angelic faces writhing in fear arms wrapped around their frail forms with wings shielding them trying to fight back the darkness. The building moaned a silent message to everyone near it "come, hide here forever, don't go, stay…stay".

"Now it is done" declared Darkwings.


	9. Swords and Roses

I don't own anything in this story.

The Crow family sat at the table in their war room at the top floor. A map was layed out across the table displaying all the gang territories of Purgatory. The map itself looked like an eggshell that had been smacked in the middle. The city was divided into nine different sections.

They were now located in the Saint's old territory at the southern end of the map at the entrance to the city. The shared a border with Toras El Rabiar, or the Raging Bulls, and the city's police force. In the center of the cracked shell map were thirty smaller sections representing small time gangs normally with less than two dozen people.

"We have taken a large chunk of territory here." said Darkwings pointing to the place where they now stood on the map. "But now is the time to expand. I want every one of you on the streets now! Spread the word, the Saints are gone and the Crow family has risen to place. I want every single building and business with the Saints symbol to be painted over. I don't want to turn without seeing our Crow family signature. Then I want to start our movement into the smaller territories, we will take all the land in the middle of this map."

"But sir, don't you think we should increase our numbers a bit first? Can we afford to kick up some shit when we don't have a decent number of soldiers?" asked Danny. Judas shook his head.

"No. Darkwings, Tsujido, and I can tell that if we recruit the old fashioned way, we won't have any decent numbers for at least a month or two. If we take their turf, they'll fight for us in order to have a stake in it. Anybody who refuses, we'll use their blood to paint our names across this city."

"Move it out!" ordered Tsujido. Everybody left the room but Darkwings who sat on his bed clutching his sword in his hand. He layed back and shut his eyes, remembering when he first found this sword.

DDDDDD-2 Years ago-DDDD

"Come on boys!" Gaston shouted at them. "Step into it, then swing down! That is how you use a sword! Swing harder Darkwings! How do you expect to slice off your opponents head if you can't strike hard enough?" Darkwings was as skilled as his brothers at the sword but he was considerably weaker than them physically. After hours of practicing Darkwings rested on his stoop sweating profusely with Gaston at his side.

"I have to get stronger quicker." said Darkwings. "Is there any trick you know dad?" Gaston put his hand to his chin and rubbed his stubble thinking intently.

"No, besides the regular training you have been doing there is no other way to improve your physical strength…but there is one thing I remember. There is a cave a little ways away from here with a weapon that is infused with the power of a demon."

"Apparently during the warring states period a swordsman sold his soul to a demon to get the strength to defeat his enemies, the problem with that is when he was finished with his enemies he didn't stop. He went after his allies, neutral clans,...anyone who looked at him. A priestess had to be called in to try to vanquish the demon within him. Unfortunately she couldn't save the warrior's life and died sealing the demon's spirit in his sword. If you go there and get that sword then you might be able to steal the demon's strength."

"I want to go to this cave!" exclaimed Darkwings springing to his feet.

"Alright, I'll draw you a map." Gaston said.

"You're not coming with me?" Darkwings asked.

"No...No, I am far too drunk to go with you. I can still draw a pretty straight map though." answered Gaston staggering a little.

"But its getting dark out, you're going to let your son wonder out at night alone?" Darkwings asked. Gaston looked at Darkwings with surprise and asked,

"What are you? A little bitch? The Scooby Doo gang's parents allow them to run around solving mysteries all night long and you're afraid to go to a cave?"

"I'm thirteen you dick!" Darkwings exclaimed.

"So? When I was thirteen I was a creature of the night. I was shaking my shit at clubs and going at it in the back of cars. I was out all night and came back late in the afternoon." Gaston went inside the house and came back with a sheet of paper and a pen which he used to scribble out a map to the cave. "Now take this map and go out and find that dark scary demon filled cave, quit being a wussy!"

DDD- An hour later at the cave DDD

After an hour of wondering around the desert plain in circles Darkwings arrived at the mystic cave. Talismans lined the entrance to the cave. An old worn stone was placed at the entrance with a warning carved in it, "Do Not Enter! Evil!" Darkwings ignored the warning and walked boldly into the dark entrance.

Cobwebs coated the tunnel. Each one thicker than the last like natural barriers shielding the outside from the evil in the cave. Darkwings could feel a dark hot feeling seeping into his body as he went further and further into the cave.

"What are you doing here?" hissed a heavy scratchy voice from no where. "Leave this place. You do not belong!" it commanded. Darkwings didn't pay it any mind and kept on walking, letting the darkness surround and fill him. He looked ahead and saw a small shrine with long burnt out candles surrounding it. The sword Gaston told him about was lying across the table of the shrine glowing malevolently.

"Stop! What are you doing? Don't come any closer fool!" screeched the voice once again.

"Shut up" Darkwings replied. "That sword is mine now."

"What would you do with it Uriel? That damned book isn't enough? You must have a sword too?" Darkwings didn't know what the demon was talking about… and didn't care. He reached the shrine, reached out, and grabbed the sword. A piercing shriek cut the air like nails scraping on glass. A million screams echoed through the air like an enormous battle field.

A cold dark shadow erupted from the sword, looming over Darkwings.

"You want my power Uriel?!" it screamed. "You can't have it!" The shadow raised its claw like arm up high and brought it down hard across Darkwings's chest. Darkwings black blood leaked heavily from his wounds. The toxic water of Purgatory had turned his blood a dank black color over the years of drinking it. Almost instantly his skin tightened together healing his scratches. Darkwings pulled the sword out of its hilt revealing a dazzling light that made the shadow cringe in fear.

Darkwings slashed at Shadow cutting the figure in half. The Shadow growled loudly and wrapped itself around Darkwings, covering him in complete darkness. Darkwings concentrated and wings shot out of his back breaking the shadow's hold.

"An angel wielding a demon sword?" chuckled the shadow. Darkwings was growing very annoyed and chopped at the shadow repeatedly with the sword. With each swing the shadow screamed in agony. "Please…" wheezed the shadow. "An angel without mercy is nothing but a devil. So please kid…have some mercy for this devil." Darkwings shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm all out of mercy." Darkwings raised the sword of high and brought it down straight through the shadow's head down past its intangible body. The shadow dissipated and the air in the cave felt less tense. Darkwings turned around and walked out to the entrance of the cave.

"Don't take that out of here." echoed a woman's voice. Darkwings looked ahead and at the mouth of the cave stood a poised beautiful woman. Her long dark black hair came down past her shoulders to the back of her knees. Her robe was dark blue color with a white sash pulled tight across her waist. Even with the robe pooling around her frame Darkwings could still see her great figure. "Leave that evil thing here. It will bring you nothing but pain."

"Life is pain lady. Anyone who says different is trying to sell you something or stupid." Darkwings said nonchalantly moving past her.

"Please good sir." she begged following behind him. "Put the sword back, its evil knows no bounds. With it, great misery will befall the people of this land."

"The people of this land are already miserable. I'm using this thing to end their misery." scoffed Darkwings. The see through woman ran in front of him. The soft face she had on before was replaced with an ugly scowl.

"Look asshole! Just put the damn sword back! I sealed the evil spirit away at the cost of my life and have been guarding it for hundreds of years, so don't fuck it up for me, ok!"

"Shut up" said Darkwings sheathing the sword. Instantly the woman disappeared leaving Darkwings alone. With his prize in his hand he walked back to his home.

DDDD- Back in the war room DDDDD

A rapid knock on the door woke Darkwings up from his dream.

"Yo, Darkwings! We got some trouble! Come quick!" Shouted someone outside the door.

Darkwings put on his black leather jacket and followed his underling down the staircases to the bottom floor and out to the street. "We were tagging all the buildings and houses all the way outside of our territory when we got jumped. It was one of the Flower Gang." Darkwings knew little about the Flower Gang except that their main territory was a long abandoned basketball court and that their leader was a fierce blond woman that wields an insanely sharp sword.

"There she is!" his underling said, pointing to a short purple haired woman who was straddling another one of his underling's chest punching him repeatedly. She looked up from her punching bag and saw Darkwings approaching. She got up to her feet giving one last kick to the man before her. She was a few inches shorter than Darkwings (5'11) with straight shoulder length purple hair. She wore a pair of dirty poorly laced sneakers, baggy black cargo pants, on her hands a pair of workers gloves, and a purple jogging bra that showed off her midriff. She got into a boxing position, raising her gloves, and smirked at Darkwings.

"This is why you woke me up? You couldn't even handle one woman? You should know how pissed I am when I just get up." The beaten man crawled over on his hands and knees over to Darkwings.

"She got us by surprise man! Jumped out of no where and sucker punched me!" the beaten man spitted out.

"No I didn't you jerk! I told you guys to stop painting on our turf and you guys just laughed and started hitting on me" the girl stated.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Darkwings. "The point is your turf is now property of the Crow Family." The girl chuckled.

"Who is the Crow Family? I thought the Saints controlled this area. And who the hell are you?"

"To sum it up" started Darkwings, "The Saints are dead, they were killed by the Crow family, my brothers Judas and Tsujido and myself, Darkwings. Now who the hell are **you** and why shouldn't I slice your tits off?"

"I'm the second lieutenant of the Flower Gang; I am called the Rumblin' Rose. And you couldn't get close enough to me to even touch me with that sword!" said RR (abbreviation). Darkwings glared at RR and told her,

"I won't be needing it for you." Darkwings raised his fists copying her stance. RR giggled and said,

"That jacket of yours is going to affect your swinging motion. You're not going to take it off? Or do you really think it makes you look tough?"

"Our fight won't last long enough for me to take off my jacket" answered Darkwings advancing on her. RR laughed once again.

"OhhhhhhKaaaaay man, whatever you say. But what makes you so sure your going to beat me?" She asked closing the distance between them. Darkwings didn't blink as he answered,

"Well, because I have...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Darkwings screamed turning to his left and pointing. RR instinctively turned in that direction as Darkwings kneed her in her stomach knocking all the wind out of her. RR moved back holding her stomach with one hand, her eyes welling up with tears, gasping. Darkwings stepped toward her his arms at his side, eyes still glaring at her.

"That *cough cough* was a fuckin' cheap shot!" RR wheezed.

"If you want a clean fight then join a fighting federation, but in this city we do whatever it takes to win." RR growled and tried a right hook at Darkwings's face. Her fist stopped an inch away from his face before Darkwings snatched her by the wrist and slammed her cheek with a left hook of his own. RR fell to the ground stunned but conscious.

"Yeah bitch! That's what you get!" said one of Darkwings's underlings suddenly finding their courage.

"Shut up" said an increasingly more annoyed Darkwings. "I already have a headache and you're making it a migraine."

"Hey Darkwings!" shouted Tsujido holding a spray paint can and a pair of dog-tags. "Looks like you caught your share of action as well. Who is she?"

"Where are those dog-tags from?" Darkwings asked.

"There off a guy that tried to attack me. The tags say Dog Boyz; the guy was wearing a hoodies with some dog ears sticking out of it." Darkwings shook his head.

"Dog ears, can this town be anymore weird? Oh I almost forgot this is Rumblin' Rose as she calls herself. She claims to be a lieutenant of the Flower Gang."

"What are we planning to do with her?" asked Tsujido looking down at the wheezing woman.

"How about we have some fun with her then we send what's left of her back in a box to her leader." suggested the beaten underling with a wicked smile. RR's eyes shot open and turned to Darkwings to see his decision. Darkwings held his chin in his hand thinking.

"No. When she fought me she was my opponent, now that she can't fight she is a woman, so we are not going to turn her into a plaything ok? She will be our ticket to a sit-down with the Flower Gang's leader." Darkwings stated. RR was slightly relieved that she wasn't going to be taken advantage of. "Do you have those handcuffs on you Tsujido?" Darkwings asked his brother. RR's looked to Tsujido as he handed Darkwings a pair of cuffs which he quickly snapped onto RR's wrists behind her back.

Darkwings scooped up RR and slung her over his back with her face in his back and her butt up in the air.

"Hey check it out!" said Tsujido pointing to the little rose tattooed onto RR's lower back. "She's got a cute little tattoo on her backside. I'll give her another one." Tsujido lifted his stencil and spray painted the Crow Family emblem above her tattoo. If RR had her breath back she would have been screaming obscenities at Tsujido in disgust but couldn't manage the breath to even make a comment about his mother.

"Stop squirming" Darkwings told RR. "In time that symbol will be glorified and you will want to get a real one seared into your skin. But for now, where is the Flower Gang's headquarters?"

AAAAAAAAA

I'm so sorry for the long wait everybody. bow bow I have been very busy in my life right now trying to juggle a lot of things. I hope this was worth the wait. I have a poll up right now that I hope everyone will be honest on. I need some feed back so if anyone has any suggestions, comments, or questions send me a message or write a review. Thank you very much. Just to cover all my bases I don't own Evangelion. This story is simply a fan fiction written by a man with a lot of time on his hands and thinks has a story most people wouldn't mind reading.


	10. Perversion and Destruction

I don't own anything in this story

"While I'm gone I want you two to keep tagging." Darkwings said to Arata and Isao (thought I would finally give those two names). The two groaned.

"Come on man! We just tagged an entire neighborhood!" said Arata.

"Yeah and I just got in a fight!" argued Isao.

"From what I saw, it was less of a fight and more of you catching an ass kicking." Darkwings stated. The now gagged RR slung over Darkwings's shoulder chuckled through her gag. Darkwings stopped suddenly.

"What is wrong?" asked Nothing. Darkwings raised his arm and pointed to a house with pink curtains.

"There is a fate worse than the one we have suffered Nothing. That is a house where a child has been forced to work as a sex slave." Darkwings said.

"How do you know?" asked Tsujido. "How can you tell?"

"The curtains" stated Darkwings. "Pink cloth is very expensive here, why pay extra money when the darker shades are so much cheaper?" Tsujido shrugged and asked,

"How do you know that a family didn't just have a baby girl? They may be celebrating a birth." Darkwings shook his head.

"No. Look at the cloth more carefully. In the corner of the curtain there is a little symbol. That symbol is commonly used by sex slave traders. That symbol means virgin merchandise. The curtain is turned around because the girl there isn't a virgin anymore."

"Such is the life of those that live here." said Tsujido.

"Yes. That is true brother… for now. But when he time is right, I will burn down every single one of these places." Darkwings said picking up his pace.

Marching down the street with his entourage and a hogtied woman slung over his shoulder, Darkwings attracted a lot of attention from passers-by. A hundred different conversations sprung up as everyone got a glance at Darkwings.

"Who is that guy?"

"What's with those crows on their jackets?"

"Look at those handcuffs he has got on that girl, that guy must be real kinky… what's his number?"

The Crow Family was under the dilapidated bridge when they first saw the lights of the basketball court the Flower Gang called its home base. A lookout had spotted them and screamed out.

"Someone's got Rumblin Rose! Someone get Goldie! Go get Sun too!" Darkwings saw a couple of teenaged girls run down the street to get their leaders. The basketball court was barricaded by a wall of debris. Tires, broken down cars, large scraps of tin and thin boards of plywood fortified the wall. The entire base looked like a jungle gym set up by a group of children in an attempt to build their own clubhouse.

Nothing informed Darkwings earlier that although the Flower Gang had fewer than thirty members and very few guns, they were feared as one of the toughest smaller gangs in the city. The gang is mostly comprised of teenaged women from abusive homes. Very few men were in the gang, and even fewer in positions above the women.

The queen bee of the gang is Goldie. She is a swords master with a fierce hate towards men. The rumor was that the long scar across her face was from an ex lover of hers that tried to kill her so he could take advantage of her younger sister, Sun. Nothing told him that Goldie apparently took her long sword and sliced him in half at the waist. Ever since then she formed a bond with women in similar situations and became a leader of an Amazon like gang, where women ruled and men served them.

Goldie's sister Sun was almost her mirror image. Having no parents to take care of her Sun lived with Goldie and eventually grew to hate men just as Goldie did. Goldie's scar was the only thing that could tell the two sisters apart.

Darkwings lifted RR off his shoulder and on to her feet and took the gag out of her mouth.

"You are so dead you creep! I can't wait until they tie you down and cut off your tiny prick!" screamed RR. Darkwings pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs on RR's wrists.

"Get going bigmouth." said Darkwings pushing RR forward. "Tell everyone in that shit heap that I want every one of them out here** now** . It's time they meet their new boss." RR grudgingly ran ahead to the fort to relay the message. Darkwings heard someone coming up behind him.

"Darkwings! We're here!" called Danny's soft voice. Richard was at his side both panting from running all the way. "Isao told us you were about to fight the Flower Gang and that you needed us."

"He did?" asked Tsujido raising an eyebrow.

"Where is Isao now?" asked Darkwings with a sigh.

"He told us that you wanted him to rest since he saved you from an ambush. He said that we were supposed to give him our money so that he and Arata could go have some fun at the nearest whore house around." said Richard.

Darkwings let out a long drawn out sigh.

"I am going to rip their lungs out the next time I see those dick shits." Nothing tapped his shoulder.

"Darkwings. Here they come." Nothing said. Darkwings turned behind him and saw a dozen women approaching. RR and a tall blonde woman led them.

"Which one of you is the dead man who painted my friend's ass?" asked the blonde. She was wearing a black leather vest and tight black vinyl pants, pointing an unsheathed sword at them.

Darkwings stepped forward clutching his sheathed sword in his hand.

"You're looking for me, your new lord and master." he said. "Are you Goldie?"

"Yes I am. And you have something twisted going on in your head if you think I will ever call you 'master'." answered Goldie.

"Darkwings will do just fine Goldie." Darkwings said smiling while approaching her. One of Goldie's followers pulled out a gun and pointed it at Darkwings.

"Move and you're dead, pig!" she shouted.

"Well I say, I'm dead... and I move." Darkwings said moving towards her.

"Not anymore ass hair." she said firing into Darkwings's chest. The bullets pierced his skin and stuck in his body as Darkwings continued toward the girl. "Why don't you die!" she shouted emptying the gun clip. Darkwings calmly pulled the gun from his jacket pocket filled with armor piercing slugs and handed it to her. The girl looked down at the gun and back at Darkwings as he pulled off his jacket revealing his white t-shirt underneath. He put the gun in her hand and pulled the barrel up to his heart.

"Come on babe" Darkwings said. "You got me dead on". The girl pulled back on the trigger and fired into Darkwings sending him tumbling onto his back onto the pavement. Blood poured from Darkwings's body as he lay there on the cement of the basketball court with his eyes closed.

"What a fuckin weirdo!" said another girl. "Well he ain't no more" she said kicking Darkwings in the side.

"Ahahahaha" laughed Tsujido wrapping an arm around his stomach keeping his sides from splitting. "That is not going to stop him" he chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" said RR raising an eyebrow. "He's dead!" RR raised her foot and brought it down hard onto Darkwings's hand.

Darkwings hand jumped from the pavement and latched onto RR's ankle, stopping her in mid-air, causing her to loose her balance and fall. Darkwings released RR's ankle and pushed himself up onto his feet.

"Whoooohoooo!" shouted Darkwings. The bullet holes were big enough to see right through Darkwings "Yahhoooo! Hahahahaha!" he laughed as the bullet holes sealed tight. Danny, Richard, and everyone else except Tsujido and Goldie were startled. Goldie tore Darkwings white shirt off to reveal his unbroken skin.

"Eeeek! Justin!" screamed Darkwings mockingly. Goldie raised her sword.

"Looks like guns won't finish the job. But a sword through your face might." she said. Darkwings shrugged and pulled his sword out of its sheath. He said,

"Possibly. Let's see what you got. And guys stop standing around looking stupid, kick some ass while you're here huh?" He ordered. Realizing the situation Nothing, Richard, Danny, and Tsujido began fighting with the Flower Gang.

Goldie slashed at Darkwings repeatedly. *Clang*Clang*Clang* went their swords. Back and forth sparks flew off the clashing metal.

"You're not going to beat me with those skills kid! Do you know how to attack or just defend?" she taunted. Darkwings smirked at her and unlooped his belt from his pants. He lunged forward striking with his sword, which Goldie defended, and Darkwings swung his belt at Goldie wrapping it around her wrist.

Darkwings yanked back hard pulling Goldie in close enough for him to jab her in the chest with the hilt of his sword. Goldie got the belt off her wrist and stepped back to catch her breath. All around her, her sisters weren't doing much better. The two big guys that this punk had brought with him each had two women caught in a submission hold. That happy guy that looked a little older than Darkwings was fighting three of the Flower Gang's men with some kind of Chinese martial art, and winning. And last that weird gloomy guy in black was matching Rumblin Rose move for move.

Darkwings saw that Goldie was in a daze watching her comrades fall. He took this opportunity to really piss her off. He moved in close, held her head still by the bun in her hair, and planted a deep kiss on her. Goldie snapped out of her daze and smacked Darkwings across his face.

"Ptooh!" Goldie spat. "You filthy bastard!" Darkwings laughed.

"You have to keep your head in the game honey, or I will have to bring you back to reality." Darkwings swung his belt and caught Goldie by the wrist again. While Goldie tried to release herself Darkwings knocked her sword out of her grasp and tied his belt around both of her wrists.

Darkwings pushed Goldie back sending her to the ground. He picked up her sword and pointed it at her throat.

"Call off your girls, **now** ." he ordered. "I don't plan on killing anyone today but this is starting to get boring. Your girls are getting their asses handed to them, but their not going to stop until you tell them, so…do it." Goldie growled animalistic ally at Darkwings, but complied.

"Stop it! Enough! Its over!" She said to her comrades. Immediately the air got quiet.

"Good" said Darkwings. He struck Goldie's sword down into the ground and crouched down getting to eye level with Goldie. "This entire city" he told her. "Is going to belong to my family. Whether or not you get any piece of it is all up to you." He turned to Nothing.

"Start tagging this place. I want everybody to know that the Flower Gang now belongs to the Crow Family. Now where is Sun?" he asked Goldie.

"Fuck you" she answered glaring. Darkwings let out a sigh and turned to Nothing.

"Nothing, if you would?" Nothing nodded and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at RR and pulled back the hammer.

"She's at the brothel" Goldie answered. "We take a cut of the profits in exchange for enforcing the rules of the house. Sun stays there as our contact."

"Is she a brothel girl?" Darkwings asked.

"Hell no!" Goldie answered. "She has too much respect for herself to sell her body!"

"All done Darkwings" said Nothing.

"Alright. Let's go to that brothel. I know two asses that need kicking." Darkwings untied Goldie and took her by the arm. "Your coming with us, your going to tell everyone down at the brothel that you work for us now and that we will be taking a piece of your cut. Let's go guys".

Goldie grudgingly led them down the street. RR followed them beside Nothing. After a few awkward minutes of silence RR broke the tension.

"Why the hell did you guys go after us?" she asked.

"Why we attacked the Flower Gang or why we are taking over?" Tsujido asked.

"Both!" said RR.

"We heard you guys were pretty tough, we felt like a challenge so we went after you first." Tsujido explained.

"Then why not go for one of the bigger gangs huh? They got more turf and more members. So why the hell would you start with us?" asked RR.

"Once we control the center of Purgatory, we will be able to strike out at all sides." said Tsujido. "Besides, even if we started with the bigger gangs the smaller ones would eventually have been drawn in. They would be coming down here to take your turf to add it to theirs in an effort to become greater than us. The difference between them and us is that we don't plan on killing you. There is enough death going on already in this shit heap."

"So why even try to take over Shiretoko if you hate it so much?" asked RR.

"We conquer it because we hate It." said Darkwings. "This city will not decide our future. Instead we will decide its future, whether it burns down or stands will be strictly our choice." Darkwings held out his arm signaling them all to stop.

"What's up DW?" asked Danny. Darkwings held a finger to his lips and cupped his hand to his ear.

Darkwings turned abruptly into an alley. Sitting crouched behind a garbage can was a little girl about six years old. She had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a muddy school girl outfit.

"What's going on" Darkwings asked seemingly disinterested. The girl looked up at Darkwings. She had a large black eye that reached across half her face. "Where did you get that shiner, kid?" The girl sniffled and answered softly,

"Back home, at the Pleasure House…they wanted me to do something, and I said no. Dad hit me…so I ran." Darkwings nodded.

"Is your house down the street?" The girl nodded. Darkwings extended a hand to her. "Then come on." The girl hesitantly took Darkwings's hand and got to her feet. Her legs wobbled, from fear or from running, Darkwings didn't know, and didn't care at the moment. Darkwings lifted her up supporting her weight. She buried her face into his jacket as he walked back down the alley where the others were waiting.

"Did you father a girl in that alley brother?" joked Tsujido. Darkwings ignored his brother and asked Goldie,

"It's just down the street right? Take us there." Goldie obeyed and led them to the building they had passed before. Darkwings recognized it right away, a decade ago he had been beaten right in front of this building.

"Which room is your dad in kid?" Darkwings asked the girl. She pointed at the third window from the left on the second floor. The window curtains were pink.

"Tsujido, look after her." Darkwings said. Tsujido took the girl from Darkwings's arms. Darkwings removed his belt and wrapped it around his fist and gave Nothing his sword.

"What are you doing?" asked Goldie. Darkwings marched up the concrete staircase and into the brothel. In the front hallway was another staircase and a room to the left of the door. The tall blonde woman he had seen standing on the stoop before was blocking the entrance to the side room.

"Hey buddy. Looking for some action?" Darkwings brushed past her and said,

"I'll be down to deal with **you** in a minute." Darkwings marched up the staircase and down the hall, counting every door he passed.

"One, two… and here is three." Darkwings knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" shouted a man on the other side of the door.

"Kung" said Darkwings

"Kung who?" asked the man on the other side.

*Crack* Darkwings kicked the door down and marched into the room. "Kung Fu!" Two men were sitting at a table counting money. One of them got up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my room!?" Darkwings walked over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Do you have a daughter?" he asked. The man tried to loosen Darkwings's grip and said,

"What the hell do you care?". Darkwings used his other hand and made a vice grip down on his scrotum.

"Answer me!" Darkwings shouted. "Do you have a daughter?" The man screamed in agony but choked out,

"Yes…I do, you want a round with her gasp… or something?" Darkwings shook his head.

"No, I don't want her. But I think **you** will be able to help me."

**DDDDDDDDDDDD** -Anyone with a week stomach or vivid imagination shouldn't read this part. It is about to get VERY gory here. Ill tell you when it's over. Thank you -**DDDDDDDDDD- **

*Punch-Punch-Punch*. Darkwings repeatedly slugged the girl's father in the face.

"Get the fuck back up!" Darkwings shouted.

Darkwings walked over to the other man still grasping the girl's father by his nuts and tossed him into a seat beside his partner. He took the ropes that were on the bed in the corner of the room (it's a sex house, you know what those ropes are for) and tied them tightly into their chairs. Darkwings started with the girl's father.

"So you like giving little kids black eyes huh?!" *Punch-Punch-Punch* "Treating your own child like a whore!" *PunchPunchPunch* The dad tried to bargain his way out.

"Take the money! *spitting out blood* Take it all! Just stop it please!" he begged. Darkwings resumed his punching.

"How many times has that little girl begged you to stop!? Huh!?" *Punch-Punch-Punch* "How many times fucker! Answer me!" *Punch-Punch-Punch* The dad's nose caved in and blood gushed from the cuts on his face.

"Pheasuh! Stoffl!" he screamed. "Dat hurths!"

"No!" said Darkwings grabbing a fist full of the dad's hair and walking around him. "You haven't even begun to hurt!" Darkwings growled pulling out his knife. "But you are about to, I promise you that!" he said pulling the knife across the dad's forehead, cutting deep under his hair.

"AHHHHHH! STOFFFFFF! Pheeeeaasuuuhhh! AM STHOOORRRY! AAHHHHHH!" he screamed as Darkwings pulled back on his hair, ripping off his scalp. Darkwings tossed the bloody scalp into the dad's lap encouraging even deeper bloodcurdling screams. Darkwings ripped off the dad's shirt and stuffed it into the dad's mouth muffling him.

The dad was sobbing uncontrollably in pain. The man at his side was terrified. He threw up seeing Darkwings scalp the dad and was shuddering visibly covered in vomit.

"You…" said Darkwings pointing the bloody knife at him. "I bet you touched that girl too, didn't you!" Darkwings raised the man's hands and took his knife and sliced one of his fingers off. The man screamed,

"AAAAHHHH!" Darkwings began slicing off fingers one at a time.

"It was these fingers wasn't it!" Darkwings said. "You used these fingers to tie those knots around that little girl! Those rope burns on her wrists and neck are from you!" *slice-slice-slice* "And you are responsible for all the pain she has suffered since you first heard of this place! Every single monster that has touched her since you first saw her is **your** fault, because you did nothing to stop it!" *slice-slice-slice* "So you are going to suffer enough for a hundred people!" Darkwings finished with his fingers leaving little bloody stumps on his hands and then raised his knife above the man's head. The man begged,

"No…Please…Don't take my scalp man." he sniffled. "I have a wife and a kid. I just wanted some excitement."

"You want excitement? Try Sudoku (I pronounce it Su-Doe-Koo)." said Darkwings. "What you did is an abomination!" Darkwings brought the knife straight down into the man's crotch. The man screamed,

"Uaaaaahhhhh!" Darkwings tore off the man's shirt and gagged him with it as well. Darkwings pulled a grenade out of his pocket and placed it on the table and pulled the pin.

"Scalpless, Dickless, you two have about ten seconds left. Use them carefully." Darkwings said putting his belt back on. He picked up the salt shaker from the table and sprinkled a bit onto the dad's bloody scalp eliciting another scream from the dad. Darkwings sheathed his knife and walked out of the room and down stairs.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD** - Ok you can look now. Gory stuff over now. For those who read part of it and didn't want to see it, sorry. **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

A few of the working girls had heard the noise and had walked into the hallway to see what was causing it. Darkwings came downstairs slowly, covered in blood and said,

"You should wait a minute before you go up there." KAAAAAABBBOOOOM The entire building shook and tremored. "Ok, now you can go" he said walking outside. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Isao and Arata sitting tied up in a corner with some women standing guard over them, armed with sub-machine guns. He walked over to them and asked Isao and Arata,

"What are you two doing here? " Arata answered,

"Trying to relax boss, but apparently these bitches have a problem with a couple of guys trying to unwind. " The girl at their right said,

"They wanted to dress up in outfits and attack us. We don't do that rough stuff; whatever schoolgirl fantasies they have they can't do here." Darkwings shook his head,

"You idiots were trying to get laid when I told you to be out tagging buildings? And you ditch that and lie to Danny and Richard so you can attack whores in schoolgirl outfits?" The other girl interjected,

"Hey! Don't get your facts twisted. First, none of us here go for that role-play bullshit! And second, they were the ones that wanted to dress in the school girl outfits and attack us!" Darkwings looked at Arata and Isao.

"I don't even want to know why. I am out of here." One of the girls said,

"They said that you would pay for all the alcohol they drank and the furniture they broke."

"No, I'm not. Go ahead and kill them." he said. "Infact…" he added pulling out twenty dollars, "If you would, make it extremely painful. Thank you." Darkwings turned around, walked through the hallway and out the door.

"The girls from the hallway chased after him.

"Wait a minute you asshole!" said the blond woman from before. "You just trashed an entire room, maybe more! And you killed guest and a customer! Do you know how much money you have cost us!?" Darkwings didn't turn around as he walked right up to Tsujido and got his sword back.

"I'm talking to you asshole! Look at me!" Darkwings turned around and looked at the pissed off girls.

"Just take the repair a bill out of the Flower Gang's cut. They are with us now." He said. The blond girl put her hands on her hips and asked,

"Since when?!"

"Since half an hour ago Sun" said Goldie. Stepping up to her. "We just surrendered. We are part of the Crow Family now."

"That's bullshit!" gasped Sun. "There is no way this guy is our boss! First of all, he is a shrimp! Second, he is a man! Men don't tell **us** what to do! We tell **them** what to do and occasionally take their bribes to pleasure us!" She shouted. Goldie went wide eyed.

"What was that last part?" she asked Sun. "you have been taking **bribes** from men and **allowed** them to pleasure you? You are a whore! You're not making sure our cut is protected! You're just making money on the side sleeping around!" Goldie slapped Sun across the face.

Sun held her hand to her red cheek and glared at Darkwings.

"This is all your fault!" she said. Sun grabbed Darkwings sword from him and unsheathed it. Nothing stepped forward with his gun drawn at Sun. Darkwings laughed and pushed Nothing's arm away.

"No. Let's see what she's got." Nothing dropped his arm and holstered his gun. Sun took a step forward and swung down at Darkwings. He dodged around dipping and dancing away. Everyone watched as Sun's frustration grew and Darkwings amusement never ceased.

"That's it!" she screamed lunging into him. Darkwings stopped and held out his hand as Sun drove his own sword through his hand. Darkwings punched Sun in the chest sending her back. Darkwings pulled his sword from his hand and sheathed it. He tossed his sword to Nothing and grabbed Sun by her arm.

"You're not going to kill me with my own sword, bitch." he said pulling her to her feet. He raised his fists and slugged her in the cheek. Sun recovered quickly and swung at Darkwings, missing. Darkwings continued, hitting her in the stomach, chest, and face, just like he had trained. After Sun's tenth missed swing Darkwings grabbed her by the arm and forced her to the ground.

"Why the hell did you even bother coming here you jerk! If you're taking a cut of the Flower Gang's money why blow up the joint?!" Sun asked. Darkwings twisted her arm and said to her,

"Because I'm sick of places like these allowing little girls to be pimped out by their parents. I am going to destroy every single building that allows such shady dealings like prostitution and organ stealing." Darkwings loosened his grip on Sun's arm. "For now I will allow you and your associates to sell themselves, I don't really care about you. But when the time comes and my family rules this city, these whore houses will be destroyed." Darkwings let her go and walked over to the little girl and kneeled down, looking her in the eye.

"Your dad has gone away. You can come with us or stay with them." Darkwings said motioning to the girls of the brothel. The girl looked over at them and back to Darkwings. She wrapped her arms around Darkwings's neck and relaxed in his arms as he picked her up. "Let's go guys, it's getting dark now." he said.

He began walking down the street, Nothing, Tsujido, Danny, and Richard all following him.

"Why did you start here huh?" asked Sun, calling after him. "Why couldn't you have started somewhere else?" Darkwings turned around, looked her in the eye, and smirked.

"I **told** you I would be bigger than you someday." he said. Sun's eyes went wide with realization. "It just felt like a good time to get even." he commented smiling. He turned around and continued back home, leaving Goldie and RR to pick up Sun.

AAAAAAAAA

Hello everyone! Finished my tenth chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I promise to turn out my next chapter sooner. I hope to add in a lemon soon and looking for any and all character descriptions that you can submit to me. I have a few new characters coming up and I am always looking for fresh ideas. Thank you very much and keep reading!

p.s. Here is a brief shot into the next chapter, enjoy

AAAAAAAAA

"Is he ready?" asked Darkwings. Professor Zaleno nodded and pulled the lever.

Gears turned and whirled, pushing the platform up. Raising the patient's body up higher for Darkwings to see. The professor pulled the sheet of the patient's body and in the laboratory light Darkwings saw the face of a young boy.

The boy had a pointy ears poking out of the sides of his head and fangs poking out of his mouth. He looked in the boys eyes to see a light shade of forest green glaring up at him.

"He's a kid Zaleno." said Darkwings. The professor nodded.

"I picked him out of an orphanage here that had transferred him from Africa."

"Why is his skin… green?" asked Darkwings.


	11. Cherries

I don't own anything in this story.

"You sure this guy will let us join?" Stripe asked his lifelong friend Battle.

"Hell yeah!" said Battle, slapping Stripe on the back. "With your mad paint skills and these guns…" he said flexing his arms, "We're gonna be in for sure. What I don't know is why you brought this mute with us." Battle said pointing at their silent companion.

"He's cool dude!" said Stripe as they entered the building and rode the elevator to the top. "You should have seen what he did that one night I got jumped by the Saints! His hands were glowing all white and shit, and then he shot the light straight at them! You should have been there; it was so Star Wars dude. And he got that scar out of saving my ass so I owed it to him" he said wrapping an arm around Cross.

Cross stopped suddenly and slowly shifted his gaze from the arm wrapped around his shoulders back to Stripe. Stripe got the hint and removed his arm and took a few steps back. The elevator doors opened up and they stepped out to see E.O. coming towards them.

"Hey guy!" E.O. said waving at Stripe. "I see you brought a couple with you" he said looking Cross and Battle up and down. "You guys ready for your interview?"

"Interview?" said Battle. "I thought we were already in. You were supposed to hook us up with that."

"No way guys" said E.O. shaking his head. "The bosses said that I could invite some friends, but they make the final say on whether you join or not. Come with me." He led them down the cement hallway to the large metal door with the red W painted on it. E.O. knocked on the door and a smiley dark haired man answered.

"What's up E.O.?" asked Tsujido leaning into the hallway.

"Got some new blood for you guys to look over" he answered. Tsujido looked the three of them over.

"Ahhh. Ok, come on in we are just finishing a meeting and I think you guys can help" Tsujido said.

"This is not acceptable sir!" came a high nasally voice inside the room. Tsujido ushered them in and motioned for them to be quiet. At the desk a pale silver haired man sat down, and a shorter black haired man stared out a window. In front of the desk sat a dark tanned man wearing a green suit with a hat and cane (not a-pimp-named-slick-back). On both sides of him sat a scantily dressed woman in skin tight clothing.

"This dude is fucking with my business, and when he fucks with my business he is fucking with the money I pay you!" said the pimp angrily. "Hot Daddy is taking my girls, my business, and your money! He has no respect for any of us and he's got to be stopped for us to make a decent earning!" The silver haired man didn't move a muscle, then said,

"True, he muscled you out of your business but this is a Laissez-faire type of town. You're still alive, you still have girls, why not quit while you're ahead?" Tsujido said.

"How the hell am I ahead?!" exclaimed the pimp. "Stupid bastard is out there running around, laughing his ass off with my ring on his finger…" he said pointing to his bare finer. "And he now has most of my girls! Now what are you guys going to do about it?"

"You want us to bust his place up and get you your business back? Why don't we just collect our percentage from him and cut you out?" Judas asked raising an eyebrow.

The pimp rose to his feet and stomped his foot childishly. "Because that moron doesn't know how to manage! He just uses his boys to go out and beat out competition to keep his numbers up!" he screamed. "You know he actually lets his girls do needles? That is damaging merchandise on so many levels! That is bruising up the body and it is making them crank addicts man. No gentleman looking for a good time wants to hang with a bruised, cracked up, chicken head!"

The dark haired man in the corner spoke. "First of all, you drop that bass out of your voice right now before I slit your throat and turn you into a pez dispenser" Darkwings said turning around. The pimp calmed down and sat back down in the chair before the desk. "Second, we don't care about management skills. We want money. You are right, that guy is messing his shit up, but he's got the cash." The pimp was about to interject when Judas held up his hand and made a closing motion with his fingers, telling the pimp to keep a lid on it.

"Now since you were our client first Peanut Butter we will help you…at a price" Darkwings said. Peanut-butter shifted in his seat.

"What's the price?" asked Peanut Butter,

"For every new girl we get you…"started Darkwings. "The amount of money you give us monthly goes up by 1%."

"For each girl?" asked Peanut Butter. Darkwings nodded at him and looked over to the new faces in the room.

"You guys looking to join?" asked Darkwings.

"Ye-yes sir" answered Stripe.

"Joining us is not easy." stated Judas. "To become a part of our family you have to do something impossible. So we are sending you on a little initiation errand." Tsujido walked over to the desk and sat on the edge of it right next to Peanut Butter.

"You are going to march over to Hot Daddy's place and you're going to shut him down." Tsujido said.

"Doesn't sound like a problem. A little bit a gas and a match and that asshole is closed for shop." Battle said. Judas shook his head.

"That's not it at all…" Judas said. "We want you to shut down the place, but leave it standing so Peanut Butter here can use it. What we want is for you to march in there, take all of Hot Daddy's money, his girls, drugs, Peanut Butter's ring off his fat finger, and just to really piss him off…we want you to take his hat. Bring us back all of these and you're in."

"You guys want all that!" Stripe said letting his jaw drop. Darkwings nodded.

"We told you guys." Darkwings said. "We need to send a message that our family is impossibly strong, so our applicants have to do something impossible to join. You are either interested or not."

"I'm…I'm in" Stripe said. Battle whispered to him,

"Dude are you serious? Why bother with all that work?"

"Shut up dude…I need money quick." Stripe told him thinking of his sick mother and hungry siblings at home. "I'm interested sirs." Stripe told them.

"And what about you two?" Judas asked Battle and Cross. Cross smiled and nodded only saying,

"Fun." Battle looked at Stripe and Cross and said,

"If these guys are going, I guess I'm going too."

Outside Hot Daddy's Strip Club

"You sure we're gonna get in?" Stripe asked Battle.

"Yeah I'm sure dude. We got cash." Battle replied.

"No dude! I'm talking about our I.D.s! I'm seventeen. I don't think they're gonna let me in!" said Stripe. Their silent companion Cross chuckled loudly and said,

"They will. You have cash, that's all they care about." They approached the front entrance of the club. The large bouncer stopped them.

"You dudes got cash?" he asked. The three all took out their money and showed it to him. "Alright then, go on in. Remember: look, don't touch." The bouncer waved them through.

"Told ya." gloated Battle. The three entered the club and were bombarded by the loud music. All around they saw beautiful exotic women dancing on stages and around tables. "Damn…" said Battle looking around the club. Stripe grabbed him by the arm.

"We gotta find Hot Daddy man. Don't forget why we are here." Stripe reminded him.

"You're looking for Hot Daddy?" came a voice beside them. A young redheaded short haired woman walked up to Stripe wearing yellow heals and matching yellow bikini top and thong. "Do you need to speak to him?" she asked Stripe.

Stripe stood frozen, his jaw numb and his pants growing very tight. Cross leaned in and whispered behind his ear,

"Say something, do you want her to think your retarded?" Stripe stumbled for words as he stared at the woman before him. He noticed the red broach between the deep valley of her breasts shaped like a cherry. The cherry that held her bikini top together that encased her soft mounds…

"What's that?" he asked shrilly, pointing to the red jewelry.

"Oh this?" said the girl. "This is umm… It's basically a 'for sale' sign. Hot Daddy is uh…trying to sell my cherry."

"Your cherry?" squeaked Stripe.

"Yes. I'm a virgin and I'm not making as much money as the other girls if I'm not sleeping with the customers. I've been dancing for them but Hot Daddy says it's not enough…He gave me this badge and told me to go sell it. If I don't he promised he would do it himself. Ugghhh" she shuddered "Just thinking of that land mass on top of me makes me want to bite my tongue off."

"I'm sorry…" said Stripe. "I can't imagine that. I don't want my first time to be like that at all either…not that it would be my first time" he ended quickly. Battle walked in and wrapped an arm around Stripe, taking Stripe's hand stuffing a wad of bills into it.

"You know bud, we don't have to talk to Hot Daddy right this second, we can wait an hour or however long you can keep it up. Why not go take this girl and both of you go lose your virgin statuses?" Stripe started shivering out of nervousness and started mumbling,

"Um, ugh, ohh, uhh". Battle looked to the girl and asked,

"Say honey, how do you feel about my friend here being your cherry popper? Sound good?" The girl looked at Stripe a little startled and said,

"Ok then, follow me." She took Stripe by the hand and led him to the back of the club where the rooms were.

"Way to go dude! You know what they say, "Red on the head, wild in bed!"" shouted Battle as Stripe walked away.

The girl opened the door to one of the reserved rooms and locked it behind the both of them. The two of them awkwardly sat down in the red satin room and looked at each other.

**DDDDD Lemon Ahead DDDDDDD**

Their eyes connected with one another's and they both scooted closer together. Stripe reached out and took the girl's hand in his, he pulled her slightly and they came together and kissed. Stripe laid down on his back pulling her on top of him. She probed his lips with her tongue. He opened his lips and their tongues rolled around in each other's hot mouths.

The impatient girl ran her hands down Stripe's chest and pulled the bottom of his t-shirt up. Stripe understood the hint and removed his shirt, his pants soon followed. He was reaching down to pull off his underwear when the girl stopped him.

"Just a minute" she said smiling. She rose off his body and stood before the round bed. She ran her hands down her body and began to dance for him.

She subtly swayed her hips left and right as her hands explored her own body. One hand ran up her stomach as the other slithered its way from her breasts to her thong. She rested her knees on Stripe's as she leaned forward slightly brushing her breasts against his face. It startled her slightly when he took them in his hands and kissed them, getting every inch of the valley between them as he crossed from one to the other. She shuddered slightly and ran her hand from her thong to his leg, running it up to his boxer shorts.

Her fingers crept onto his boxers and wrapped them around his penis through the fabric of his shorts. She lowered her mouth down and captured the semi hard prick in her mouth and suckled on it like a Popsicle. Stripe moaned slightly and ran his hand through the girl's short red hair. She smiled with his clothed penis still in her mouth and rose up.

Stripe took this opportunity and ran his hands up the silky smooth skin of the girl's legs to the edges of her thong. He hooked his thumbs in the edges of her thong and looked up for approval. The girl smiled widely and kissed him, urging him on. He pulled down on the thong and pulled it all the way down to the girl's feet, letting it pool down at her ankles, revealing the small patch of red curls between her thighs.

He broke their kiss and let his mouth wander once more between her breasts licking and lapping his way down to the broach that held her top on. He wrapped his tongue around the red broach and quickly ripped it away letting loose her breasts, causing them to bounce slightly.

She raised her knees and placed them on both sides of his hips, straddling his waist as his penis stood at full attention beneath his boxers. Stripe grew impatient and grabbed both sides of his boxers and ripped them off, leaving the two completely naked. The girl raised herself slightly onto her knees and dropped herself suddenly onto his penis, yelping slightly as he pierced through her hymen.

"Please…please give me a minute." she pleaded shifting her hips trying to get adjust herself into a comfortable position.

"Oohhh, ok, but I don't know how long I can hold this… you're so fucking hot..." he panted. She smiled at the complement and finally found the perfect spot.

"Hoooo." she exhaled. "You can try to move now." she told him wrapping her arms around his neck putting them nose to nose.

"Thanks babe…" he breathed putting his hands on her waist and raising his hips up and down. She sighed deeply as he kept up his steady rhythm; he kissed the base of her throat as she continued to let out those sexy sighs.

Stripe began to grow impatient with the steady love making and picked up the pace. Pushing harder and harder into her. The girl had had her share of the slow love too and began bouncing vigorously on his penis, trying to drive it deeper and deeper into her damp insides.

"I don't know how much more I can take…" Stripe whispered hotly into the girl's ear, ramming harder and faster into her. The girl nuzzled into Stripe's neck and said,

"I don't have very far to go either" she panted. "Just a little more." she begged him. Through their entire lovemaking Stripe realized a very important fact.

"Wait…" he said. "I don't have a condom on…" he said slowing down. The girl dug her nails into his back and bit down onto his neck.

"Its fine…please keep going. Don't stop please!" she asked through clenched teeth and she continued bouncing up and down his shaft. Stripe was far too gone to listen to his common sense. He grabbed his red headed lover by her supple ass cheeks and gripped tight as he started hammering into her again.

"A little more…a little more…. Ahhhh little bit mooooore and…YES!" she screamed meeting her release. Stripe was about to meet his as well when the girl suddenly hopped off his lap and got on her knees between his legs. The second after she put his penis in her mouth he let out a deep groan, letting loose his hot white liquid onto her tongue.

The girl took in every drop of his sperm and promptly swallowed it. As Stripe sat back awestruck she continued to clean off his penis running her small tongue up and down his shaft.

"Oh my god…" he sighed watching the beautiful girl's head bob up and down on his shaft cleaning him. The girl smiled, then got up and hugged him.

**DDDDDDDD Lemon Over DDDDDDD**

"That was waaaayyyy better than I expected for my first time…" the girl sighed.

"How long did I last?" Stripe asked curiously. The girl looked at the clock on the wall.

"Twenty minutes" she said. Stripe groaned and covered his face with his hand.

"Only twenty minutes…" he sighed. The girl pushed him back onto the bed and jumped onto him.

"Only twenty minutes?" she said to him. "It was great. Don't you worry…most of my coworkers tell me their clients barely last seven minutes. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"So you're not regretting it was me who did the 'cherry popping'?" he asked.

"Not at all honey" she said to him, kissing his cheek. A loud bang came from behind them as an enormous dark skinned man busted through the door.

"Bitch, what do you think you're doing!?" Hot Daddy shouted. The girl tried to cover herself.

"I'm working sir…" she squeaked. "You told me to sell my cherry and this customer just bought it." Hot Daddy picked up the cash from off the floor and counted it quick.

"Chump change!" he screamed. "I had a buyer all set up for your ass! You just cost me more than what your worth!" Hot Daddy pulled a gun out of his vest pocket and shot the girl through the chest. The girl screamed as the bullet passed through her chest. Stripe turned to her and placed a hand on the wound trying to close it up.

"And you!" Hot Daddy said to Stripe. "I want to talk to you! Leave that bitch and come in my office, now!" he ordered leaving the room.

Stride watched in horror as more blood poured out of the girl's wound. The girl was gasping for breath as she reached out and brushed Stripe's cheek.

"Please no." gasped Stripe. The girl grasped the sheets around her and picked up the red 'cherry' broach. She grabbed Stripe's hand and placed it in his hand closing it tight around it.

"You were…great…my first and...last customer." the girl said smiling. She pulled herself up and hugged Stripe on last time before dying. Stripe stood motionless for a brief instant, but was brought back to reality by a loud shout.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing in my safe?!" he heard Hot Daddy shout. He heard Battle roaring as he punched his way through some of Hot Daddy's security and he saw the light glow of Cross's energy bouncing off the walls through the open door.

Stripe felt a hard hot rock hit the bottom of his heart. He put on his pants and his t-shirt and left his dead lover in the room. On his way out he picked up a desk lamp from the red room and charged at Hot Daddy as he brandished his gun. Stripe swatted the gun out of his hand and caught it in mid-air. He grabbed Hot Daddy from behind and held the gun to his head.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Security stopped trying to restrain Battle and Cross and the dancers stopped jiggling erotically for their clients. All eyes were on the furious skinny young man holding a gun to Hot Daddy's head.

"Listen…the fuck…up!" shouted Stripe. "Everything you see here belongs to The Crow Family! Everyone here who is not a client is now an employee of The Crow Family. Unless you want the taste smacked out of your mouth, you're gonna do exactly as I say!"

Stripe kicked Hot Daddy in the back of his knees sending him down to the floor.

"Give me that god damned ring!" Stripe order pointing at Peanut Butter's ring on Hot Daddy's finger. Hot Daddy promptly obeyed and gave Stripe the ring. Stripe stuffed the ring into his pocket. "Now I want all the drugs and cash you got up in this bitch! Right friggin now!" The security guards ran to Hot Daddy's office and took every bit of cash and drugs to Battle and Cross.

Stripe bent down and took Hot Daddy's purple hat and plopped it onto his own head. He knelt down beside Hot Daddy and pointed the gun straight at his face.

"Who here is your top earning girl?" Stripe asked him. Hot Daddy sputtered for words but nothing came out. Stripe reached back and pistol whipped Hot Daddy hard across the face. "Who is it!" he demanded. "I will kick…some ass...if she is not brought here now."

"Bring…bring Kayo!" demanded Hot Daddy throwing a key to one of the security guards. The guard caught the key and ran to a door adjacent to the one Stripe had been in previously. He unlocked the door and through it was a tall woman with extremely long cyan blue hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing hoop earrings and a bathrobe. Animal ears were on the top of her head and a fluffy cyan furred tail sprouted from beneath her robe.

She emerged through the door and walked calmly up to Stripe. The bells from the collar around her neck jingled slightly as she walked.

"Are you taking me to my new master?" Kayo asked in her silvery voice.

"I'm taking you to the Crow Masters." Stripe said. "But you…" Stripe said cocking his gun and pointing it at Hot Daddy. "You aren't in the plan. Maybe after you're dead a nice Eskimo will come along and skin your fat ass and make a house out of you!" he taunted shooting Hot Daddy in the face. Stripe looked around at all the shocked faces.

"Anyone have a fucking problem with this?!" he screamed. "No? Then get out!" he exclaimed firing into the ceiling. Everyone ran out screaming, leaving only Battle, Cross, Stripe, and Kayo alive in the building.

"Dude, that was off the chain! Damn motherfucker!" shouted Battle.

"Let's go" Cross said picking up the money and drugs and throwing them in a bag on his back.

"I'll be just a minute." Stripe said as he walked back the red satin room. He knelt down next to his dead naked lover and wrapped a bed sheet around her bare frame. He picked her up and carried her bridal style back to The Crow Family tower.

DDDDDD At the Crow Family Tower DDDDD

"We got it here sirs." said Battle taking the bag of drugs and cash off Cross's back and placing it on the desk. Judas ran his hands over the loot and picked up the Peanut Butter's ring.

"This I believe belongs to you" Judas said handing the ring over to Peanut Butter.

"Haha! Hell yeah! I'm pimpin, pimpin baby! Yes!" exclaimed the joyous pimp kissing his ring.

"Here is the hat you wanted." Cross said giving Hot Daddy's hat to Tsujido.

"Well done." Tsujido said.

"Yeah no kiddin'!" said E.O. "But you guys are lucky, my initiation was to take the dog tags off of twenty Dog Boyz without killing any of 'em. And this was all by myself!"

"Where is your other friend?" asked Judas. Battle's smile vanished and he told him,

"He's with Darkwings cremating his ex-girlfriend."

DDDDD In the Tower's Basement DDDDD

Stripe had placed the girl's body into the large cremator and stood and watched as Darkwings turned it on. Kayo stood by Stripe's side comforting him.

"I have never experienced this kind of pain in my life…" Stripe said.

"Life is pain" Darkwings stated. "Anybody who tells you different is trying to sell you something. When you live in this city, all you feel is pain one way or another. You will figure this out as you continue with us."

Stripe nodded and clutched the red 'cherry' broach in his hand, the only memento of his nameless girlfriend. Within a half hour, the cremation was done. Darkwings collected the ashes and placed them in an urn for Stripe.

DDDDD Back in the Meeting Room DDDDD

"This has been a trying night for all of you. For some, more trying than the others" Darkwings said referring to Stripe. "You will be compensated" said Darkwings nonchalantly to Stripe. "I know all about your family, and their money troubles. We're going to move them into an apartment close to this tower and take care of them as long as you're working for us."

"The rest of you…" Darkwings said to Battle and Cross. "Will live in the barracks of this tower with E.O..For the time being he will be your captain. When we recruit and train more, you may have a chance to become a captain of your own squad. That will be all for tonight. Dismissed." Battle and Cross said their goodbyes to Stripe as he headed out for his home, with the ashes of his girl in his hand, her red broach in the other.

The Crow Masters Judas, Tsujido, and Darkwings stood around the calm woman sitting down before them named Kayo.

"You work for us now Kayo." said Judas. "But we want to give you the chance to leave."

"Being the top earner for that disgusting shit heap Hot Daddy we imagine you have seen your share of horrors." explained Tsujido.

"You are welcome to stay, but if you choose to leave you will get no argument from us." said Darkwings. "What do you want to do?" he asked Kayo.

The tall dog eared woman with the long cyan hair stood up from her chair and dropped down to her knees. She bowed deeply with her head touching the floor and her hands spread out flat. The bells from her collar jingled again slightly as she spoke.

"Please allow me to stay. I only wish to serve you…my new masters."


	12. The Nanny

I don't own anything in this story.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Darkwings turned his view from the woman bowing on the floor to his brothers. He used his powers to mentally communicate with them.

"What do you guys think we should do with her?" Darkwings asked telepathically. Tsujido shrugged and held out his hands showing his indifference.

"If we're not whoring her out anymore and she still wants to work for us we should give her some sort of busy work" Judas suggested. "I don't have any ideas, how about you?" he asked Darkwings.

Suddenly Momoko burst through the door of the war room shrieking shrilly.

"Daddy help!" she said running behind Darkwings trying to hide from Danny. Danny came running in the room behind her with a hair brush in his hand. "He keeps brushing my hair too hard!"

"Well I have to get those damn knots out don't I?" Danny said.

"You're doing it wrong!" Momoko whined. Darkwings looked from his daughter to the still bowing Kayo.

"You!" Darkwings shouted, snapping his fingers at Kayo, causing her to rise up onto her knees. "You will watch over my daughter and be her nanny from now on." Kayo bowed her head and said,

"Yes master Darkwings." Momoko came from behind her dad to look at her new caregiver. The curious Momoko walked over to Kayo and poked at the fuzzy ears on top of Kayo's head. Kayo's ears twitched.

"Am I going to grow ears like that too?" asked the amazed Momoko.

"It's doubtful" Judas said. Kayo reached out and ran her fingers through Momoko's hair.

"Your hair is very pretty" said Kayo. "But you have so many knots. We'll have to brush them all out."

"As long as I don't have to do it" Danny said smiling. He handed Kayo the hair brush and walked out the door.

"Show me to your room and I will finish this for you" Kayo said.

"Ok!" Momoko said excitedly.

"Go ahead on to your room Momoko" Darkwings said. "I have to go over something really quick with your new nanny." Momoko ran out of the office to her room. Darkwings walked over to Kayo, held her against the wall, and said, "If you ever hurt Momoko…or let harm come to her, hell will seem like a vacation after what I put you through. Do you understand?" he asked raising her chin to make eye contact with her. She showed no fear. Kayo took hold of Darkwings's hand, brought it to her lips, and kissed it.

"If I ever disappoint any of you, my masters, I will be the first person to kill me" Kayo vowed. Darkwings never broke eye contact as he let go of Kayo. She straightened her robe and left the room with the brush still in her hand. Darkwings's gaze was fixated on Kayo's butt as she walked out of the room and turned down the hall.

"If you're done checking out your nanny's tight ass, we have some work to do." Tsujido said.

The three crow masters left the building and traveled across town to the Highlander territory: a warring district filled with over a dozen warrior clans fighting for complete control.

DDDDDDDD In the Hall of the Sato Watanabe clan DDDDDDDD

Sato Watanabe stood on top of the platform in his ceremony hall and held a sheathed sword in his hand.

"Today we welcome another warrior into our midst" said Sato. "With yet another new brother added to our family we will rise to the top of Purgatory as the strongest clan there is!" He pointed the sheathed sword at the new member standing next to the sliding doors. "Arise my brother and take your sword!"

The newest member rose to his feet when a sickening slice was heard behind him. A sword pierced through the sliding doors through the new guy's chest (I'm not going to give this guy a name when I'm just going to kill him two seconds later). Everybody gasped as the sliding doors flew open and revealed The Crow Masters, Judas, Tsujido, and Darkwings.

Darkwings's pulled his sword from out of the new guy's back; the new guy fell to his knees. Sato unsheathed his own sword, now holding two, and shouted,

"Guards! Guards!"

"Don't bother calling…" Judas said. He stepped aside to show everyone in the hall the bloody disfigured bodies they had left behind them.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Sato shouted.

"We heard some of the things you have been saying about us Sato..." Judas said. "We think it was pretty disrespectful calling us 'small time' and 'pathetic' when we extended an invitation for you to join us."

"Listen…that was…you see…" Sato tried to rationalize.

"Shut it! You guys are fucked!" Judas shouted unsheathing his sword. The new guy gargled and spit out blood and said,

"My lord Sato…don't… be afraid… of The Crow Master's techniques." Judas sliced off his head in a single swing, sending his head to the floor.

"You will die for your intrusion!" screamed the now embolded Sato. Everyone in the hall charged the three brothers with their swords brandished. Darkwings calmly walked in front of his two brothers and raised his hand. His palm glowed with dozens of bright balls of light. He reached back and shot the balls out in front of him, blasting all of the charging samurai.

Everyone lay dead in the hall except for The Crow Masters and the dying Sato. Sato coughed and gasped for air with a hole through his lungs all the way through his torso.

"What are you…?" Sato wheezed to Darkwings. Darkwings raised his sword above Sato and answered,

"I'm complicated." Darkwings drove his sword down through Sato's face.

"Well, that is five clans down and eight left in this territory" Tsujido said. "You guys ready for the next one?"

"I'm tired" Darkwings sighed. "I'm heading home. We can finish in the morning."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" Judas agreed. "Anyway Kimiko is waiting for me, and I know Emi is waiting for you Tsujido, but nobody is waiting for **you** Darkwings. Poor little brother…" Judas said patting Darkwings's head. "It must be tough having Sayuri out of town at a medical conference, leaving you all alone at night. You should have gone with her, after all "He who hesitates, masturbates"".

DDDDDDDD Back at the Tower DDDDDDDD

Judas and Tsujido had left the tower to go sleep with Kimiko and Emi. Darkwings tucked Momoko in goodnight and went straight to bed. The moment Darkwings lay down and closed his eyes a knock came at the door. He guessed it was Momoko coming to beg to let her sleep in his room after she had awoken from a scary dream.

"Come in" he called. The door crept open and Kayo stood in the door way with a fresh new kimono on. "What are you doing?" Darkwings asked surprised and slightly annoyed. Kayo walked in the room and closed the door behind her.

"I heard you would be alone tonight" Kayo said. "So I thought I would keep you company." She moved to the edge of his bed and bent down to kiss Darkwings. Darkwings put his hands on Kayo's shoulders and pushed her away.

"I don't think so" Darkwings said. "I would rather wait for Sayuri." Kayo looked slightly hurt and said,

"I know I can't have your heart sir. I know you are very serious with lady Sayuri and that she takes up what room you have left in your heart after your brothers and Momoko. But I am your faithful servant. Anytime you are lonely, I have failed to please you…" Kayo reached down to Darkwings's pants and unzipped them.

"If you won't use me to relieve yourself, then let me relieve you" Kayo said. Darkwings didn't fight her as she reached into his pants and pulled out his now semi-erect penis. Kayo opened her mouth and wrapped her long strawberry pink tongue around his shaft.

Darkwings groaned as Kayo dipped and bobbed her cyan colored head up and down bringing him to full erectness. Kayo's amazing tongue wrapped around Darkwings's shaft twice and began pumping up and down. Just as Darkwings was about to climax Kayo stood up suddenly.

With her back to Darkwings, Kayo moved her hands under her kimono and pushed it off her shoulders making it drape across her back. She undid her belt and let it drop to the floor with her kimono. She raised her hands and covered her body before she turned around. Darkwings could peek through Kayo's fingers and saw that cyan was indeed her natural hair color.

Kayo came to the bedside. She lifted her leg and straddled Darkwings's waist so that she had her back to him, the reverse cowboy position. Kayo squeezed Darkwings's erection between her thighs before she lifted herself up and shoved Darkwings's prick up inside herself. Darkwings and Kayo both let out a slight groan as they both tried to adapt.

"Only a moment…" Kayo panted. "Only a moment and you will feel relief, master" she promised as she began grinding her hips. Kayo's tail danced across Darkwings's chest and it began to tickle him. Darkwings tried to grab hold of her elusive tail before he burst out laughing. He grabbed Kayo's tail at the root of the appendage, eliciting a pleasurable yelp from Kayo. Darkwings noticed her yelp and rubbed her skin at the juncture of her tail and her ass.

Kayo let out a resounding moan from the stimulation. She tensed up and went rigid on top of him as her orgasm ebbed out through her body. Darkwings raised himself up onto his knees on the bed. He lifted the still rigid Kayo up off of the bed. Kayo looked back to see what he was doing. Darkwings kissed her as he lowered her down onto his still hard erection.

Darkwings ran his hands up her stomach to her breasts and cupped them as he started bucking his hips. Kayo arched her back and thrust her breasts further into Darkwings's palms. Kayo moved forward on the bed onto her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at Darkwings, wiggled her bottom, and swayed her tail invitingly.

Darkwings came up behind her and nudged her legs further apart giving him greater access. Darkwings grabbed Kayo at the base of her tail and placed a hand on her shoulder. He yanked Kayo back gently by her tail and entered her from behind. Kayo let out a loud pleasurable gasp from the sudden entrance. Darkwings started a gentle rhythmic pace with his hips and ran his hands over Kayo's body. His hands never stopped, he left little tremors of pleasure at every spot he touched on her. Kayo's panting grew hotter and heavier as Darkwings constantly increased his pace. Darkwings pulled Kayo up off her hands and held her close so he could drive deeper. Darkwings was close to finishing but he knew Kayo still had a little way to go, he thought of a way to speed up her orgasm.

Darkwings nuzzled Kayo's neck and ran kissed from her throat up to her ears when he felt Kayo shake from pleasure. He ran his teeth over Kayo's furry ear and nibbled gently, sending shivers down Kayo's spine. Just as Darkwings was about to climax he bit down on Kayo's ear sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body, causing her second orgasm. When Kayo went rigid again Darkwings hit his orgasm and came inside of Kayo.

Kayo fell forward again and Darkwings grabbed hold of her hips and thrust into her until his orgasm subsided. Kayo looked back and smiled at Darkwings, knowing she had helped him relax.

"I hope I have helped you master..." Kayo said stepping off of the bed. "I will leave you alone now." Kayo reached down to grab her robe and leave when Darkwings's hand grabbed her wrist. Kayo turned back to see Darkwings with a stern nonchalant look on his face.

"Don't go" he said in a tone that was more of a request than an order. Kayo smiled slightly. "Come back here." Darkwings said pulling her back onto the bed and pulling her close to him.

"Yes master" Kayo said smiling with her back to Darkwings and his head resting on her shoulder. Darkwings pulled the covers over himself and Kayo and went to bed with his arm draped across Kayo's stomach.

DDDDDDDDDDDD At the Entrance of Purgatory DDDDDDDDDDD

A man on a motorcycle sat on the outside of the wall looking in on Purgatory. A subordinate came up and spoke to him.

"Pauly!" his subordinate said. "We just confirmed it, your brother is dead. Some new crew took him and the other Saints out." Pauly smiled and said,

"Good. Now that that square is gone, the rest of us can have some **real **fun!" He started his engine and revved it repeatedly. He looked over his shoulder and called out to his gang "Purgatory now belongs to the **real** Saints!" He hollered and laughed and drove through the enormous doors of Purgatory with almost fifty motorcycles behind him.


	13. Dr Payne

I don't own anything in this story

**Darkwings dreamed that night of how he and his new family came back from the years of training in Europe and arrived in Tokyo 3 to be processed.***

Darkwings stepped off the boat from Europe with his family behind him. The city of Tokyo was still in ruins from the angel impact (first impact killed the dinosaurs, second one hit Antarctica, third one hit Japan and created purgatory. Children are trying to prevent 4th impact).

The Japanese army was keeping the peace at the checkpoint, so no fights would break out. The army was documenting all the refugees that had come to Japan for asylum, after their homes were destroyed by the aftershocks of the angel impact. The refugees reported to Japanese doctors and officials, who ultimately decided whether they would live in the city or would be bused off to Purgatory.

Darkwings approached the officials knowing exactly what to say.

"What is your name and why are you here?" the skinny little official asked.

"My name is Shinji Sebet, I am a refugee along with my family, Gaston Sebet, Tsujido Sebet, and Judas Sebet." He answered

"Do you a have any education or skills?"

"Yeah, drinking without puking, and satisfying your mother all night long, why the hell do you care needle dick?" Darkwings said mockingly.

"I'm asking to see if you have any skills that make you worthy of living in this city, and apparently you haven't **any! **So you and your dipshit family can all get on the bus to Shiretoko! And good riddance."

"Good, if I had my nose as high up in the air as you, I would drown if it rained! This **whole** city can line up and kiss my ass!" Darkwings grabbed the bus tickets for his brothers and Gaston and started walking over to the buses to Purgatory.

"Have the tickets brother?" Judas asked.

"Yep, it doesn't take much to get deported around here. Let's go." As they boarded the bus Darkwings looked over his shoulder past the registration tents to see a man on top of a pile of rubble. Darkwings took a step off the bus and looked a second time.

At the top of the pile of rubble stood a man with dark glasses and a beard, holding a clip board barking orders to others around him. It was the same man that left him at the gates of purgatory years before. Darkwings felt the boiling heat emit from his heart.

"Hey, where you going son?" Gaston asked as Darkwings stepped off the bus. Darkwings pulled the hidden knife from the sole of his shoe and concealed it in his sleeve. He started walking towards the pile of rubble considering where and how hard he was going to stab his father Gendo.

Tsujido and Gaston ran off of the bus and grabbed Darkwings.

"What are you doing?" asked Tsujido. "Put that shit away before someone notices you!"

"I got to cut him!" Darkwings said pointing at Gendo!

"Stick to the plan man! Stick to the plan!" Tsujido said trying to calm Darkwings.

"Tsujido the plan has changed!" Darkwings shouted, "Son of a bitch is right there! Look at that asshole! Clean suit, well fed exterior, completely healthy, and not a care in the world! I got to cut him!"

"You don't have to cut him!" Gaston said.

"Oh poppa don't preach! I got to cut him!" Darkwings said. Gaston grabbed Darkwings's face and turned him towards Gendo.

"Look" he said. "He is king of a hill of shit. Keep that anger my son. Wait for him to attain his dreams, and then…**CRUSH THEM**! Imagine the look on his face when you have destroyed everything he has built.

Darkwings went limp and Tsujido and Gaston helped him back to the bus.

"But I…I wanna cut him" Darkwings whined. "I wanna…"

"I know you do bro" Tsujido said helping Darkwings into his seat. The bus driver entered the bus and started the engine when he was stopped by several paramedics in white coats carry two severely burnt men on stretchers.

"Got room for two more?" asked one of the paramedics.

"Plenty, but what am I supposed to do with them? No doctors in Shiretoko are going to be able to treat them better than in Tokyo. Why the move?" asked the driver.

"These guys are toast" said the other paramedic. "We pulled them out of an exploded car. They're both a couple of John Does, no Id, no medical history, and their bodies are so fragged there is no hope of identification or recovery. Just dump their asses in the desert somewhere by the side of the road; the coyotes will take care of the rest." T

"Yeah fine" said the driver. "Damn it, I hate having to dump that kind of shit, gets my clothes dirty." He complained.

"Sorry, Ikari's orders" shrugged the paramedics as they walked away. Darkwings ears pricked up at the sound of his former last name. Darkwings looked down at the two stretchers and looked at both of the burnt men.

They both had deep burns, some going all the way through to their bones. There was no visible skin left on either of them. The pain was so intense, they couldn't speak, they only let out low moans of pain. They both looked up at Darkwings with intense begging eyes, begging that Darkwings would tell them they would truly be okay.

The bus driver stepped on the gas and drove off down the road. Darkwings broke eye contact with the two men for several minutes and looked out the window for one last gaze at his father. Now at either of his sides were two young women, one blond one, and another with blue-ish hair. He recognized them both, and he realized they both were working for his father. He added their names to the ever growing list of names on his revenge list.

"We're just outside the city" called out the bus driver. "Soon you dirt bags will be at your new home sweet home in a lovely new city set up by the Japanese government. Don't worry you won't be lonely. Countries around the world are dumping their human garbage into that city so you will meet a lot of people with similar interests. And the whole lot of you will be regulated by the local police force, a bunch of Japanese army officials who will be employed as cops in your city."

"So this bus is going straight to Shiretoko?" Darkwings asked.

"You got it dopey" said the bus driver. Darkwings looked down at the two burnt men.

"And you're going to dump these guys in the desert to die?" Darkwings asked again.

"Yep, that is the general plan" he said smugly. "You got a problem with that?" he asked putting a hand on his gun.

"Oh no, not at all" Darkwings said, the bus driver put his hand back on the wheel. "Just one small twist…"

Darkwings rose up from his seat behind the bus driver, grabbed him on each side of his head, and snapped the driver's neck, killing him instantly.

"All right!" Judas said. "I was wondering when we were going to do that." Darkwings smirked at Judas and looked back down at the burnt men.

"Judas, open the back door would you?" asked Darkwings.

"What for?" Judas asked.

"We are going to toss some dead weight" answered Darkwings. Judas unlocked the door and walked to the front of the bus. "Tsujido, can you give Judas a hand?" Tsujido rose from his seat and walked with Judas right to the stretchers.

They began to lift the first stretcher when Darkwings said,

"No, not that weight. Toss out this shit bird" he said kicking the dead driver in the stomach. Judas and Tsujido picked him up and after taking all of the driver's belongings tossed him out of the moving bus into the desert.

"You have plans for these two, son?" Gaston asked intrigued.

"Yeah" Darkwings said looking down again at the two men. "I think we know some people who can fix them a bit. How about it guys!" shouted Darkwings. "You two a little pissed that they were going to leave you to die!? If we help you out, can you promise me you are going to make them suffer for your pain?!" he asked them.

One of the men let out a long groan,

"**yeaash!" **The other lifted his charcoal black, boney arm in the air and made a fist and groaned,

"**Reeaaaannnggee (Revenge!!)!" **Darkwings smiled, knowing he had two more people to help him in his quest to destroy Gendo.

DDDDDDDDDD

Back at the Tower in Darkwings's Room

DDDDDDDDDD

Darkwings woke up to the sound of a knock at his door. Momoko poked her head inside the doorway.

"Daddy. I'm hungry" she said. "Can we have breakfast now?" Darkwings sat up in bed groggily.

"Sure thing Momoko." Darkwings said unwrapping himself from the naked sleeping Kayo. "I was just…"

"Sleeping with my nanny?" asked Momoko looking at Kayo. Kayo suddenly woke up.

"Oh…hello dear Momoko" Kayo said. "I will make your breakfast immediately." She said picking her robe off of the floor and putting it on beneath the sheets. "Let's go and make your father's breakfast together. Sound good?" Momoko smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!" Momoko said excited. Momoko and Kayo left for the kitchen.

"I'll be along in a minute" Darkwings called. Darkwings put on his pants, went to the bathroom, and washed his face.

"What's the matter?" asked a cynical female voice behind him. "Feeling dirty? You should, you're a piece of shit, and you know that right?" Darkwings turned around slowly and gazed at his partially unsheathed sword leaning against his chair. A ghostly apparition beamed from out of the sword in the shape of the priestess from the demon's cave.

"You have a loyal, pretty, and kindly girlfriend." The priestess lectured. "And as soon as she leaves town for a short while, you fuck the first thing with a pair of tits and an ass!" Darkwings shook his head.

"No…" Darkwings argued. "Nice legs are a plus too. And Kayo has them from the floor to her ass." The spirit scoffed,

"I can't frickin' believe you" she said. "Sayuri has given her heart to you and you treat it like some worthless collectable."

Darkwings approached the spirit wagging a finger.

"I care the most about Sayuri" Darkwings said. "I like her, what I have with Kayo is only sex." Darkwings turned around and began to finish dressing.

"Only sex huh?" mocked the spirit. "I sense it, your new girlfriend feels differently about that. I have a little tip for you on women jackass; women don't give themselves to guys for free. Whether its money, jewelry, or true love, they are always after something. This girl is an ex-whore with a pure heart. She wants your love, something you will never give her! You are a bastard…pretending you are loyal to one girl who trusts you, while you string along another having sex with her. Damn you…" she cursed.

Darkwings turned around and looked at the spirit, then removed the earplugs he had put in before she started her lecture.

"You done?" Darkwings asked putting the earplugs in his pocket.

"You weren't even listening!" screeched the ghostly priestess. "You are a slimy, inconsiderate, playboy that doesn't care about anything but…" Darkwings grabbed his sword and slammed shut the sword into the sheath, silencing the spirit. Darkwings muttered,

"Bitch". Darkwings left the room and went to the kitchen.

Momoko was sitting at the breakfast table eating waffles with the rest of the Crow Family; Kayo had been kind enough to cut up Momoko's waffle into little pieces for her. Judas and Tsujido sat with Emi and Kimiko while the foot soldiers sat at the other table. Nothing and Cross both sat silently across from each other enjoying their breakfasts while trying to ignore Battle and E.O. who were trying to steal Stripe's remaining bacon.

Among all the noise, Darkwings felt at peace.

Suddenly a large flaming bottle came through the kitchen's glass window. "Everyone hit the deck!" Battle shouted.

Darkwings, Tsujido, and Judas went to the window and looked down. At the base of their building was a dozen laughing men in ratty biker clothes. All with a big red cross on their vests. They had on the mark of the Saints.

"The Crow Family ain't shit!" laughed one of the men. "The Saints rule forever!" Darkwings turned to Kayo, Emi, and Kimiko and shouted,

"Protect Momoko!" He turned to Danny and Richard and said "You two stay here! Everyone else, get down stairs and kick the shit out of those pricks!" Darkwings stormed back over to the window and lifted a leg over the window frame.

"What are you doing?" asked Stripe as he and everyone else ran out of the room towards the staircase.

"Taking a short cut" Darkwings said jumping out the window. Darkwings fell like a rock down the five story building, he free fell down four stories and just before he hit the ground, his coal black wings shot out of his back and slowed him. The Saints watched in awe as this black winged figure floated down on top of them. Darkwings unsheathed his sword and sliced one of the men in half from shoulder to the opposite hip.

Darkwings retracted his wings into his back and his eyes glowed a bright pale blue light. He looked around the group of oddly calm men and asked with a certain electrified tone,

"Which one of you broke my window?" One cocky fellow came forward and raised his hand brazenly.

"That would be me man. What you going to do about it?" Darkwings glared at him with a soul shattering glare that would make a less deranged man mess his pants.

"I'm going to torture you" he answered. "Very slowly." All of the men burst out in maniacal laughter. Another Saint said,

"We're shaking". All the Saints took out their weapons, knives, handguns, and crudely made shivs. All of them suddenly charged at once and stabbed and shot at Darkwings repeatedly. Darkwings never flinched and didn't fight the attempt on his life. The Saints backed up and tried to assess the damage they caused him.

Darkwings bled through his clothes visibly and through one of the rips in his shirt, one of the Saints saw a knife wound seal up. The Saint walked forward and ripped open Darkwings's shirt, revealing an unscathed body.

"Well I'll be god damned" he said. "Like a friggin cockroach." He took out his knife and stabbed Darkwings repeated. When he grew tired he backed up smiling, thinking the job was done. Darkwings calmly sheathed his sword and pulled a knife from out of his jacket.

"Mine is bigger than yours ass-face" laughed the Saint.

"Yes, but mine is a special" said Darkwings pulling the level down below the hilt of the blade, the knife's blade shot out and pierced the Saint in the throat. "It's a ballistic knife. Cool huh?" The ten remaining Saints were tired of playing around and reloaded their sub machine guns.

"Cool this sucker!" The Saint was only able to squeeze a few rounds off before a long saw-like katana ripped through his torso.

"Took you long enough" Darkwings said to Judas.

"Hey! We all don't have the ability to jump out the damn window and live ok?" E.O. said defending himself. "We had to run down the stupid stairs! We have five flights of them you know!"

"I took the elevator, it was nice" Stripe said.

"Enough!" Tsujido said, "Kill them!" Battle and E.O. charged a couple of Saint and tackled them to the ground. Cross charged a powerful blast and knocked down another Saint. Tsujido and Judas charged into the midst of the Saints, slicing off limbs at will. One of the Saints attempted to flee but Darkwings knocked him on the back of his head with the butt of his sword.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

In the interrogation room of The Crow Family tower

DDDDDDDDDDD

E.O. tossed a bucket of water at the unconscious Saint. He woke up sputtering.

"Wakey, wakey, hands off snakey!" E.O. said.

"What's going on?" said the Saint.

"You are here to be tortured Mr. Toshiwa" said Darkwings reading the I.D. they found in his wallet while he was unconscious. Toshiwa struggled, but the ropes that tied him to his chair were too tight.

"Tortured! Ha!" laughed Toshiwa. "You don't scare me!" Darkwings bent down and looked Toshiwa in the eye and said,

"Oh I see…A tough guy. We know how to deal with tough guys." Darkwings brought a knife up to eye level with Toshiwa. Toshiwa whimpered as the knife drew closer, just as suddenly as he had drawn it, Darkwings lowered it down. He had a porcelain plate on a table right in front of Toshiwa, and he lowered the knife down onto the plate.

Darkwings suddenly started scraping away at the plate causing a horrible high pitched screech.

"AHHHHH" screamed Toshiwa. "That is so annoying! Stop it!"

"Who sent you!?" Darkwings demanded.

"I'll never tell!" Toshiwa answered. Darkwings tipped over the chair and straddled Toshiba's chest. Darkwings pried open his own eye lid and poked his eye.

"EEEWWWW!" screamed Toshiba. "My brother used to do that to me! Stop it! You sadistic bastard!"

"Spill it!" Darkwings said.

"Alright, alright!" said Toshiwa. "The Saints have come back. They are going to try to take over again."

"What Saints?" asked Darkwings. "We killed the Saints already." Toshiwa shook his head.

"You killed half the Saints." He explained. "One half was controlled by Shore, but another half was controlled by his little brother Pauley! They fought a lot and years ago Shore finally told Pauley to pack up and leave. Which he did with, some of his more loyal followers. He just heard Shore is dead and now he has come back with an even bigger crew."

"And he sent you and your buddies to try to run us out" Darkwings guessed.

"Yes, yes. That is right." Toshiwa said.

"Anything else?" asked Darkwings. "Where are they hiding? What is their next move?" Toshiwa shook his head.

"I don't know, they are always on the move, and Pauley never tells us his plans until the last moment." he said. "I told you everything I know man! Let me go!" Darkwings rose to his feet.

"Go? I think not" Darkwings said. "You attacked my family, my daughter, my home. You are not going to leave."

"What!" screamed Toshiwa. "You expect me to talk, you piece of shit?! I already told you everything!"

"No Mr. Toshiwa" Darkwings said shaking his head. "I expect you to die. Even after all you have told me I am still going to make you suffer. That is why I brought in an expert. Dr. Payne! Come in here please." A Korean man in a lab coat came into the room holding a black bag.

"Here is something you don't know about Dr. Payne, Mr. Toshiwa. He had a Korean mother, who came to Japan for a better life, but her language skills were so poor that they sent her here to Purgatory. She later met his father, a bilingual English doctor and had him. Here is a familiar scenario for you, when his parents couldn't pay; they were murdered by your friends the Saints. Ever since then he has developed a dislike for your gang, and now he gets a chance to express himself. Dr. Payne?" Dr. Payne opened his bag and took out many sharp metallic objects of odd design. Toshiwa looked at the assortment of objects and begged,

"Please dude! I was just doing what I was told! Don't kill me man!"

"Don't worry my little friend." Darkwings said exiting the room. "As soon as Dr. Payne assures me you can't suffer any more, then we will let you die. And I promise you, you won't be lonely on the other side. The rest of your gang is next." Darkwings left the room just as Toshiwa began screaming.

"Kind of a waste of time torturing him isn't it boss?" asked E.O. "If you are just going to kill him later then why torture him." Darkwings looked E.O. in the eye with his electrifying blue eyes and asked,

"If someone hurt the ones you loved E.O., then how far would you go to hurt them back?"


	14. Rikichi

I don't own anything in this story

Darkwings, Nothing, and Judas went to the barbershop Sharp Cuts that was run by middle aged barber Jay Sharp. Darkwings felt his hair was getting too long and needed a trim. They walked through the door and sat down to wait their turns. Jay usually had several other barbers working alongside him but today he was all alone in the shop.

"Ah….Darkwings" Jay said as he wiped a seat clean. "Come…sit." Darkwings noticed several other men in the shop who had been waiting longer.

"It seems like you already have a line" Darkwings said motioning to the men sitting down.

"Nah nah man, you go ahead bro" one of the men said.

"Yeah feel free" said the other. Darkwings thought it was odd but he sat in the chair.

"Just a trim" Darkwings told Jay.

"You sure…?" Jaw asked. "You look like you need a bit of a shave too…" he said as he ran a hand over Darkwings's five o'clock shadow. "I'll throw it in for free" Jay said in a begging tone.

"Okay…." Darkwings said. He was starting to get suspicious and without Jay's knowledge he took a peak at his thoughts using his powers. He suddenly felt Jay's razor knick his throat. "Hey, easy there Jay. You almost got me."

"So-sorry" Jay muttered as he continued his shave.

"Hey Nothing, Judas, why not go walk around a bit and pick up some smokes for me while you wait" Darkwings suggested.

"Smokes?" Nothing asked knowing full well that Darkwings didn't smoke. Judas thought something was suspicious from the beginning and left without asking any questions, Nothing left right behind him. Darkwings secretly sent a psychic message to both Nothing and Judas as they exited.

"So how is your family Jay?" Darkwings asked. "Your wife and son doing ok?"

"They-they're doing pretty good…" Jay stuttered. "Hold still… I am almost done."

"I know you are…" Darkwings said as he felt the shaving blade slowly getting closer to his throat. Suddenly gun shots were heard in the back of the building and curses were shouted out.

Nothing kicked in the door and came in from the back of the barbershop with his gun drawn. The two men who were waiting in the seats behind Darkwings jumped on to their feet, drew guns out, and started firing at Nothing and Darkwings.

Darkwings snatched the razor from Jay's hand and charged at both the men. Darkwings slashed one of the men's throats causing him to drop to the floor and bleed to death. The other Darkwings grabbed from behind and held him by his throat.

"Drop the gun and grab some sky!" Darkwings ordered. The man immediately complied. "Now…" Darkwings said pulling the man and forcing him down into the barber chair.

"Nothing, how are the other barbers and Jay's family?" Darkwings asked Nothing.

"They're alright, a little shaken up but they'll live" Nothing said.

"Where you hit?" Darkwings asked.

"In the back of the leg…" Nothing said as he winced in pain. "It stings but it still feels kind of cool."

"Awesome" Darkwings said. "Now back to you…" Darkwings said to the man in the chair. He held the razor up to the man's cheek. "Pauley sent you huh? He had you hold the Jay's family and barber staff hostage so he'd slit my throat huh?"

"I…I didn't…." the man tried to speak. Nothing stood by the chair and said,

"Don't bother lying; Darkwings is all up in your brain dude." Darkwings picked up some shaving lather and spread it over the guy's face.

"Have you ever seen Sweeney Todd?" Darkwings asked him as he started shaving him. The man started begging,

"No, please no…" Darkwings started singing,

"Pretty women…fascinating, sipping coffee, dancinnngggg… pretty women sitting at the window, standing on the stair, something in them cheeerssss the air…pretty women." Jay's family and coworkers walked in through the back. "Oh good, you are all here. I want to show something. It's going to be your newest special here at the shop. 'The Darkwings Special' a very special shave."

Darkwings pressed hard and dragged the blade across the man's throat, slashing it open. He fell to the floor and clutched at his throat, trying to keep the blood in, but died within a minute.

"Now…you…" Darkwings said pointing the razor at Jay. "You…tried to kill me."

"I just wanted to protect my family" Jay calmly said unflinching.

"Oh I know" Darkwings said. He grabbed Jay's chin and held a razor to his cheek. "That is the only reason you aren't dead right now." Darkwings raised the blade and slashed Jay across his cheek. Jay fell to the floor and clutched his cheek.

"Jay! Daddy!" cried Jay's wife and his daughter. "You bastard!" Mrs. Sharp screamed at Darkwings.

"I'm ok" Jay said reassuringly to his wife. "He only knicked me. It is not as bad as it looks." Darkwings squatted down next to Jay and held his face. He traced the wound across his cheek with his index finger, healing it shut. The bleeding stopped but the cut would leave a permanent scar.

"That is the only warning you are going to get from me" Darkwings said. "Anyone who would slit my throat, my brothers', or any of my friends is my enemy. Don't be my enemy Jay. You work hard and you run a decent business; I like that. I'm moving your business closer to my tower, your family will live in one of the buildings surrounding it, they will be safer there." Darkwings turned to leave with Nothing and Judas behind him.

"Thanks" Jay said. "And I am sorry. I really didn't want to do it…." Darkwings stopped suddenly and turned around.

"I know Jay" he said. "And that wouldn't have done you much good even if you had. Check this out…" Darkwings raised the razor to his own throat and dragged it hard across his skin, cutting his own throat open. Mrs. Sharp shrieked as Darkwings's black blood bubbled out of his neck and he gurgled and choked on it. Judas and Nothing were unaffected and just watched. Just as quickly as he made the cut, the wound suddenly sealed up and healed completely.

"Pretty cool huh?" Darkwings joked as he dumped the razor into some disinfectant on the counter. "I'll see you later then Jay. Probably in three weeks for my next haircut."

"Yeah…I'll see you later" Jay said.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD At the Grocery Store DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Tsujido stopped by the grocery store earlier for some food and started a conversation with store owner's son, Akira. Darkwings, Judas, and Nothing walked in just as Tsujido was finishing a story.

"HAHAHA, So then…hahaha…we are all running out of the bank away from the cops and guess who's pants fall down while we're running? Darkwings ran bare-ass all the way to the get-away car!" Tsujido said trying to hold in his laughter. "Can you believe it? Gaston takes us to learn how to crack a safe and Darkwings loses his pants! HAHAHA."

"Yep, that is pretty funny" Akira said in his nonchalant uncaring tone. He reminded Darkwings of Cross. "Hey guys. What are you up to?" he asked.

"Here for the essentials Akira, you know chips, beer, and x-rated magazines" Judas said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right" Akira said. Akira took a magazine of the rack and handed it to Judas. "There's a chick in there with three boobs."

"How many butts does she have?" Judas said flipping through the book.

"Hey,hey,hey!" Akira's father shouted at Judas. "You buy first! A library this is not!" Akira's family originated from India before they came to Purgatory. When Akira's father stabbed a corrupt policeman who was demanding bribes from their store, they had to flee. So they came to Purgatory in hopes of a better life. Nehru's wife died later of sickness, leaving her husband and son by themselves. As always, Nehru saw a lot of prejudice so Akira was given a Japanese name to help him fit in. "You buy magazine **now**! No credit!"

"Relax Nehru, you know I am good for it" Judas said as he continued to read.

"Nehru Rana Kashmir Sabha Medvedev!" Nehru shouted pronouncing his entire name.

"Well damn!" Judas said. "No need to cuss at me you son of a bitch, at least throw in an 'infidel' or something so I get the general idea of what you're saying" Judas said knowing full well Nehru was saying his name.

"Stupid stupid stupid! Pissing me off, you are!" Nehru said as he smacked Judas on top of his head with the now rolled up x-rated magazine. Nehru took the magazine to the counter and rang it up for Judas.

Darkwings browsed through the store's inventory and found his favorite snack: rice cakes. His mother would give them to him as a snack and he developed a liking for them. He pulled off the wrapper and took a bite into one. As he chewed and enjoyed his snack he tasted something familiar in the air. The smell of…bloodlust.

Gunfire rang out and the glass windows of the store shattered as bullets flew through them. Judas dropped down to the floor and pulled Akira down with him. Tsujido and Nothing flipped over a 'samples' table and covered themselves with it. Darkwings popped the other rice cake into his mouth and finished eating it as bullets flew around him. He looked out the window to see five men armed with assault rifles.

"Hey Crow Family! Since you refuse to die the easy way, we're going to blow you away and give you five new assholes!" One of the men outside said as he reloaded his gun.

"Nehru! Akira! Are you ok?!" Tsujido shouted. Nehru appeared from behind the counter with a bloody shoulder and leg and he hobbled over to Akira.

"I'm ok" wheezed Nehru. "Get **them**" Judas peeked over the broken window. He pulled out his gun and shouted,

"You hear that you bastards! Nehru ain't dead, Nehru says, 'bring it on bitches!', so bring it!" Judas started shooting back at them. Nothing and Tsujido joined Judas and started firing back at them as well.

Darkwings was with Akira at Nehru's side. Darkwings examined the bullet wounds, the one in his leg was a simple scrape but the one in his shoulder was deep…and fatal.

"Make Akira…safe!" Nehru begged Darkwings. Nehru clutched onto Darkwings arm, "Make Akira…**strong**!" Darkwings nodded and Nehru's grip became weaker and weaker until he let go, fell on his back, and his eyes glazed over. Darkwings turned to the speechless Akira. He was trembling and his mouth hung open.

"You bastards…" mumbled Akira. "You BASTARDS!" he screamed as he went behind the counter and picked up his father's shotgun. "I Kill you!" he shouts as he fires out the window at the men. "I kill you all! I'll tear you limb from limb! *fires shotgun*" He continues marching toward the door firing. *blam**blam* "You like that?! You like that! They will never find you! *blam**blam* BECAUSE I AM GOING TO EAT EVERY SCRAP Of FLESH AND BONE!!" *blam**blam**blam*

"Yeah Akira!" Darkwings shouts. "YEAH AKIRA!!" he turned to his brothers and his assassin Nothing. "Akira shows us the way! Let's go!" Darkwings charged out the front door behind Akira as the continued blasting away at the five men as they hid behind the rubble of the torn down building across from the store.

"You just pressed the button on the whoop-ass machine boys!" Judas shouted. "Killing is my business and business is good!" The men across the street all ran out of bullets, Darkwings could hear all of their empty guns clicking.

"They're out guys! Go in and get them!" Darkwings ordered. All of them began reloading their guns when Akira shouted,

"NO! They're mine! Mine! **MINE**!" Akira picked up a piece of rusted re-bar and ran through the rubble swinging wildly at the unarmed men. He swatted one across his face and the others charged in on him. Akira swung away with seemingly wreck less abandon and wanton blood lust.

"Die! Die! Die! **Die**!" Akira shouted almost like a chant as he swung and whacked every single man to death. Even as all the men lay dead on the ground Akira kept hitting them over and over and over. Their blood splattered his face and body more and more after every swing. After Akira was done, none of them were recognizable, their faces all were smashed in and their brains and organs were strung all over the place. Akira stepped out of the rubble towards Darkwings still panting heavily and full of rage.

"Hahaha, it looks like we have a new soldier amongst us brothers!" Darkwings laughed. "**Rikichi**!"

"Rikichi?" Nothing asked. "What's that?"

"An old samurai movie character" Tsujido answered. "I think it fits. Don't you Judas?" Judas looked Akira up and down, noticing him completely drenched in blood and a face still twitching with anger.

"Yeah, I think it fits" he said. Darkwings wrapped an arm around Akira and told him,

"Come along brother Rikichi. We will give your father an honorable burial and then we are going to go and beat the rest of the Saints to death. Does that sound good?" Darkwings asked him. Akira/Rikichi rasped out,

"Yes…very good."

After they made a proper funeral fire for Nehru, the Crow Family gathered up all the food and useable tools from the store and went back home.

Halfway towards the tower a bloodied Richard came limping towards Darkwings.

"Richard!" Tsujido yelled as he tried to steady his friend. "What happened!?"

"They…took them." Richard wheezed. He spat out some blood and continued, "Danny and I took…Momoko and Kayo to…the park. The Saints came…they took Momoko and Kayo away. Danny and I chased them but…we got separated. Oh Danny…" Richard started to sob.

"They Saints have them!?" Darkwings shouted. "Damn! Richard, where did they go!?"

"They…went towards Main Street. They've barricaded themselves with overturned cars, hid inside of homes, and are scouting on top of roof tops."

"Shit!" swore Darkwings. He placed a hand on top of Richard's bleeding head and said, "None of your injuries are fatal. I'll heal them up quick but it is going to burn like hell." Darkwings sent his healing power shooting all through Richard. His cuts and scrapes scorched shut. Richard let out a roar of pain as Darkwings's power coursed through him. "That should be enough…" Darkwings told him. "Show us where you were last."

Richard lead them through every alley way, every twist and turn until they came to where he and Danny had split up.

"This is the place" Richard said. "Yep this is the place alright, I went down that alley and Danny went down th-" Richard stopped in his tracks and his face turned visibly pale. He walked slowly down the alley Danny had gone down. The others followed him. Richard turned towards a garbage dumpster and froze in his tracks. Darkwings looked around the dumpster to see a bruised, naked, dead Danny.

His body was completely pale except for all of the black and purple bruises around his body. He was completely stripped naked. The word 'queer' was etched into his chest and a broken pipe was jammed into his anus.

"Oh good lord…Danny" Richard said kneeling down and running a hand over Danny's face. "Oh man…"

"They're all dead Richard" Judas said. "Everyone one of the Saints are already dead…they just don't know it yet" he promised. E.O., Stripe, Battle, and Cross came running down the alleyway.

"We got here as soon as we could boss" E.O. said. "What's the trouble?" Darkwings motioned with a jerk of his head towards Danny's dead body. "Oh shit…what's the plan then?"

"Take that pipe out of Danny's ass" Darkwings ordered. "Then you, Stripe and Battle, take his body back to the tower and bring him down to the basement. Then you come find us, any Saints left alive after we get there I want to be destroyed."

"Come on Darkwings!" Battle yelled distraught. "Look at Danny! I want a piece of these guys too! By the time I get there you guys will have mutilated them all already! I want some revenge too man!" Stripe put a hand on Battle's shoulder and said,

"Darkwings told us to bring him back, so we're bringing him back."

"Why can't you do it!?" Battle asked.

"Cause this guy is a fucking body builder you idiot!" Stripe shouted with tears in his eyes. "I can't drag him back by myself. I am a scrawny five foot eight inches; it is a matter of physics! And even if I could do it alone I don't want to have to drag him on the ground. That's disrespectful. Now come on, let's get Danny out of here." Battle wiped his eyes and did as Stripe said.

The pulled the pipe out of him and carried him back, each supporting him with an arm around his shoulder. They looked like they were carrying home a drunk friend, but everyone there knew that Danny would never be waking up. Richard was still on his knees sobbing,

"Danny…oh Danny… what have they done to you…" Darkwings patted his shoulder.

"Come on Richard. Let's go and get them." He turned to the rest of his gang. "All of us…lets go **rip of their heads and shit down their necks!!**" Richard got off of his knees and roared in anger along with the rest of the gang.

"This way!" Richard screamed as he ran down the alley.

"He seems to have gotten his spirit back." Tsujido said.

"Revenge is good for your health brother" Judas said. "Let's go!"

The Crow Family ran down the alley towards Main Street everyone of them feeling fire in their lungs and venomous bloodlust running through their bodies. They reached their destination and far down the street they saw the barricade of overturned cars and old building debris.

"Pauley!" Darkwings shouted. "Pauley! Where are you? Where are you son of a bitch!?"

"Somebody call my name?" Pauley playfully yelled from down the street. Darkwings unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Pauley from over a block away.

"I'm going to skin you alive Pauley!" Darkwings shouted. "I saw what you did to Danny! I'm going to **EAT YOUR SKIN**!"

"Danny?" Pauley said playing ignorant. "Danny…Danny… oh yeah! Do you mean that guy we just killed?" Pauley laughed mockingly. "I remember him! I shot him in the ass! And I have some other people you might recognize!" Pauley whistled and Momoko and Kayo were shoved in front of Pauley. "Look familiar?"

"Daddy!" screamed the sobbing Momoko.

"Momoko!" screamed Darkwings.

"Oh so you **do** know them" laughed Pauley. "Well that's good. I think I should get to know them better, so I'm going to take these two inside for a bit. I'll see you later." Pauley waved goodbye to them and forced Kayo and Momoko into the building.

"No!" screamed Darkwings. He ran towards the barricade when all of the Saints started shooting at him. Darkwings used his mind bullets and shot them at as many Saints as possible. He managed to kill eight when he ran out. He ran back to the rest of his gang who were all behind an abandoned car reloading their guns.

"I don't have much power left…" Darkwings panted. "I have enough to put a shield up, but only for a few minutes. I am going to put the shield up, and we are going to run straight for the building Pauley is in. We'll fight them from there. They won't burn it down with their leader inside. Everyone got it?"

"Alright brother" Judas said. "Do you think you can put a shield around **all** of us for that long?" Darkwings looked back and saw the distance was about a mile long to the building.

"I think so." Darkwings said. "I am not positive though."

"I got another idea Darkwings" Nothing said. "Half of us go with you and the other half stay here and attack from this end. That way, we'll sandwich them and force them back towards each other."

"Alright" agreed Darkwings. "E.O., Richard, Tsujido, and I will make a run for Pauley. Judas, Rikichi, Cross, and Nothing, you all fight your way towards the building. Now let's go!"

E.O., Richard, and Tsujido crowded around Darkwings as he put up his psychic shield and all of them ran towards the building with Pauley in it. They ran through a gauntlet of gunfire, hundreds of bullets hit Darkwings's shield and bounced right off. The two sentries outside of Pauley's building fired over and over trying desperately to hit Darkwings. Tsujido jumped out from under the shield and sliced the two apart with his sword.

"E.O and Tsujido, you stay here and guard the entrance! Richard and I are going in!" Darkwings shouted. Darkwings charged into the building and Richard followed right behind him. Several Saints were inside the building, but none were a match for the rage of the two intruders. Darkwings drew his gun and shot every Saint that got in his way. Richard didn't require a gun, when he saw an enemy he charged him and slammed him into a wall breaking their necks and snapping their vertebrae.

At the top of the building in the last room on the floor Darkwings kicked in the door and entered along with Richard.

"Where are you Pauley?" Darkwings demanded. "Where are you!?" A whistle came from the next room. Darkwings ran through the door and saw Pauley with a gun to Momoko's head and a knife at Kayo's throat.

"We'll look who's come a courting" Pauley laughed. Darkwings and Richard drew their guns and pointed at Pauley. "Uh-uh-uh" Pauley said cocking his gun and moving his knife closer. "If you shoot me, I might twitch a muscle and blow this little girl's head off and knick this pretty bitch's throat." Darkwings gritted his teeth and threw down his gun, Richard did the same.

"Now I want you guys to empty out your pockets, nice and slowly" Pauley ordered. Darkwings complied and dropped his extra ammo, his wallet, his pocket watch, and many knives. "Dude, how many knives do you have!" Pauley said laughing. Darkwings pulled out his last knife, a particularly small switchblade knife. "Ooh. That looks intimidating, what do you do with that Darkwings? Cut your veggies?"

Darkwings smiled and raised the knife up to eye-length with Pauley. He said,

"Well this is a pretty special knife. It's really quite cool."

"Oh? What is it?" Pauley asked genuinely interested.

"It's a ballistic knife fool!" Darkwings hit a switch on the knife's hilt and the blade shot out and hit Pauley in the shoulder.

"AAAHHHHH" Pauley screamed. He dropped the gun and Momoko got up and ran to Darkwings. She ran behind him for safety. "Damn! Motherfuck that shit hurts!" Pauley wailed in pain. He grabbed a hold of Kayo and held the knife closer to her throat. Darkwings and Richard picked up their guns and aimed at Pauley's head. "Oh! You bitch!" Pauley screamed at Darkwings.

"Who's the bitch now, bitch?" Darkwings asked cocking his gun. Pauley jerked Kayo's head back, causing his knife to knick her throat, letting a drop of blood roll down her neck. "You made a big mistake coming back here Pauley." Darkwings said. "Not only did you kill a bunch of innocent people, but you also killed a goof friend of ours, Danny. That upset my friend here" Darkwings said motioning to Richard. "And when my friend gets upset, he stomps on people's spines."

"Well I still have your pretty little girlfriend here" Pauley said stroking Kayo's long cyan colored hair. "You've got a gun, I've got a hostage. So how do you think this is going to end?"

"I blow a hole in your face and then I go home and sleep like a baby" Darkwings said.

"You see, that doesn't work for me too well" Pauley said. "You kill me, you win. I kill you and your buddies kill me and you win. I kill your girlfriend and then you kill me and then you win. Anyway you look at it I am still dead. So I am thinking to myself 'how can you attain victory without your life?' Well I think I came up with a solution" Pauley said. "A way that you win but you still lose something."

Pauley smiled a big smile and then raised his knife and stabbed Kayo through her heart and then through her to the side. Darkwings ran forward to catch Kayo, while Pauley pushed Richard out of the way and ran out of the room. Darkwings looked at the knife wound in Kayo's chest. It looked deep to Darkwings. He placed his hand over the wound and tried to seal it shut.

"Momoko was worried…when we were taken" Kayo said. "I told her that you would come…she was so scared."

"He's going to suffer for every minute she was scared" Darkwings said as he continually tried to close up Kayo's wound.

"It's too deep…"Kayo said. "I know it is… please…don't waste your energy master." Kayo grabbed the bells at her collar and yanked them off. "Please keep these, master… Momoko will hear you then, and she won't be scared…please promise me" she begged.

"I promise I'll wear these" Darkwings said tying them to his ankle. "It'll be the sound of death coming to our enemies. **Our** enemies Kayo." Kayo raised Darkwings hand to her lips and kissed it just like she did the first time they met. Kayo laid her head back down, closed her eyes, coughed up blood, and died.

Richard moved towards Darkwings and said,

"I'll watch Momoko boss. You go get that bastard… and please…make him suffer" he said. Darkwings laid Kayo's body back down on the mattress and stood up. He ran a hand through Momoko's hair and nodded at Richard. He stormed out of the room and down the hall, his eyes glowing a bright blue.

Darkwings went out the window down the fire escape where Pauley went. The alley behind the house led all the way to a construction yard where Darkwings could smell Pauley.

"" Pauley called playfully. "Come out to plaaaaaayyyaaaaayyyyy."

"Where are you?!" Darkwings yelled.

"My brother spanked you as a child and I'll spank you now **BITCH**! You already forget that ass-whoopin? You must have Alzheimer's old man? You scared? Yeah you're scared aren't you? I can smell the bitch in you! Yep that's vintage bitch!" Pauley called.

"When you're done hiding and pissing yourself I have some **ass**-kicking for you!" Darkwings roared.

"Hey asshole!" Pauley yelled. "Up here!" Darkwings looked up at the crane and saw Pauley holding a high powered rivet gun. Darkwings run and tried to dive down as Pauley fired the gun repeatedly trying to nail Darkwings.

A rivet caught Darkwings's jacket and as he struggled to pull it off of him Pauley shot the rivet gun again and nailed his entire right arm to the wall.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAHHHH" Darkwings screamed as he tried to pull his arm free. His thick black blood flowed freely down his arm. Pauley laughed and sang and danced as he made his way down the crane and made his way to Darkwings. Occasionally he would try and hit Darkwings again with the gun, which Darkwings would manage to dodge by pure luck.

"Whoooooo's afraid of the big bad bird *Phhhwam!(rivet gun)*, the big bad bird *Phhhwam!*, the big bad bird *Phhwam!*, whoooo's afraid of the big bad black bird…." Pauley said as he raised the rivet gun between Darkwings's eyes. "….Not me…" Just as Pauley was about to pull the trigger he heard a cry go out by one of his men.

"Pauley! Help!" one of his men cried from around the building. Pauley looked back to where he heard the screams and then looked back at Darkwings. He grit his teeth and swore as he took his finger off of the trigger.

"Business before pleasure D.W.; I'll see you in a few minutes after I waste your friends and your pretty little girl" Pauley said as he pulled his handgun out of his pocket.

"Don't you dare!" Darkwings screamed at him. "Come back here! Shoot **me**! Come back here you nutcup! Shoot **me**! Do I have to paint a target on my ass?! Come back here and deal with **me**!"

"Oooooohhhh" Pauley said shaking in mock fear of Darkwings. "I'll be back in a few minutes, try not to bleed to death while I'm gone. And stop your squirming Darkwings; your death will be much quicker if you relax."

"Fuck you! Get back here Pauley! You touch my family and your death is going to be that much more painful! Get back here you needledick! You bugfucker! Your mother wears army boots!" Darkwings frantically swore at Pauley.

Pauley never looked back. He just laughed, flipped Darkwings off over his shoulder and kept on walking.

"RAAAAAUUGGHGHH!!!!" Darkwings screamed as he tried to pull his bleeding arm free. He used up all of his energy between healing Richard and Kayo and using his mind bullets on the Saints he had come across. His wings would do nothing and his tail wouldn't help anyway at all. He looked to his left arm and tried to focus. He remembered having a special item put in his arm years ago in Europe for just this occasion.

DDDDDDDDDDD Flashback DDDDDDDDDDDDD

"As you know Monsieur Darkwings…." The doctor explained to Darkwings. "Theez is not my typical procedure. You are asking me to do theez to your ahrm?" (I know the phony accent is a little lame, but cut me some slack. I only took German in high school.)

"The way I live, I might need it one day." Darkwings said.

"Alright, Alright. I will do theez but I must warn you, I don't usually **add** things to bones in my surgeries, I usually replace them." The doctor said. "Where did you get theez idea anyway?"

"I saw it on an old video game" Darkwings said as the doctor placed the gas mask on his face.

DDDDDDDDD Back to Darkwings DDDDDDDDD

Darkwings focus hard on his left arm using all of the muscle he had to activate the tool he needed. Darkwings could see the object pushing against his skin from the inside out. Darkwings felt like his arm was tearing itself apart and it was going to explode.

Finally he saw the bulge get larger and larger until finally *SHINK*. A collapsible blade unfolded in his arm and tore through his skin.

"Daddy!" Momoko screamed in the distance.

DDDDDDDDD Over with the rest of the Crow Family DDDDDDDDD

"Shit!" Battle swore as he hunkered behind some rubble. "We had them on the run before Pauley showed back up with that damn rivet gun. Those things are the size of walnuts and can shoot at us as fast as bullets, how in the hell are we going to beat that?" Battle asked his silent companion Cross.

Cross grinned and said,

"Secret weapon." Cross pulled a thick brown paper bag out of his Crow Family vest and tossed it high into the air, right above Pauley. Pauley shot at the bag a dozen times thinking it was a bomb, as the rivets punctured the bag, something brown fell out of the bag and landed right on Pauley's face.

"Ahhhhhh" Pauley screamed. "I've been hit!"

"UGGGHHHH" said one of the Saints. "That smells like hog vomit"

"No, it smells like something that died in an air vent" another said.

Pauley stopped screaming for moment, wiped the brown sludge off his face and sniffed it. "Ahhhhh! I have been hit, with **shit**! Oh lord it is in every orifice!"

The entire Crow Family looked on at Pauley and laughed until they couldn't stand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Battle laughed. "You hit him with a big ass bag full of crap! HAHAHAHAHA" Battle stood up and looked over the pile of rubble long enough to shout, "Hey! You! Hippie! Go take a shower! HAHAHAHA!" Battle ducked just in time to miss being hit by a round of rivets. "HAHAHAHA, Cross. How does a head as small as yours hold so much genius?" Battle asked Cross.

"Just lucky I guess" Cross shrugged. "Is he out of rivets?" he asked Cross.

Tsujido heard Cross's question and lifted up the corpse of a dead Saint. He picked it up and threw it into Pauley's line of sight. Pauley shot off another round of rivets until the gun made a loud clicking sound.

"He's out." Tsujido said.

"Doesn't matter!" Pauley shouted across to the Crow Family. "I've got a trick or two of my own!" he signaled his subordinates and half a dozen Saints dragged a struggling Richard before Pauley and one had little Momoko by the hair. "Come out now or you can say goodbye to some more of your family." Pauley held his knife to Momoko's face. "Don't make me cut a bitch!" Pauley warned. He dragged the knife down from her right temple, across her nose, to her jaw on the left side of her face.

"OWWWWW" Momoko cried. "DAAAAADDDDDYYYY!" she cried loud for all of the Crow Family to hear. Everyone stood up and dropped their weapons.

"Good. You're not all fucking stupid like Darkwings" Pauley said. "You know when to do what you're told."

"You're fucking dead…" Judas said glaring at Pauley. "You have no idea how fucked you are right now. Darkwings and I are going to put you through hell. He's going to blow your brain all around the city, like a frickin mind grenade."

"Haha!" Pauley laughed. "Darkwings? He's dead! He's nailed to the wall! He isn't going anywhere, and you all are about to join him.

"No!" Momoko screamed. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she stomped at Pauley's feet and bit at his hand and scratched at his arms. Everything she could to get revenge for her father. Pauley slapped her hard across her bloodied face. Momoko looked up to glare at Pauley when she turned her head and said with a joyous face, "Daddy!"

Pauley turned around slowly and saw a bloody, armless Darkwings with glowing bright blue eyes slowing walking towards him. His only arm had a blade coming out of his, on his other side, he only had a stump of an arm that was sliced off right below the shoulder.

"Shit!" Pauley said. "Get him!" he ordered his remaining seven Saints. All charged right at Darkwings, firing all bullets that they, had pulling out knives and swords, anything they thought could stop Darkwings.

Darkwings kept on walking as they charged. The bullets passed right through him and the knives pierced his flesh. Darkwings raised his left hand and slashed each Saint to death. Pauley realized he had no other choice, he charged Darkwings with his long hunting knife drawn.

Darkwings got madder and madder as he smelled the blood from the blade as it got closer. It was mixed with Kayo and Momoko's blood. When Pauley was within arm's length, Darkwings sliced off Pauley's hand and lifted him up by the throat.

"Shit…you must have the devil in you" Pauley said smiling. "Are you the guardian devil of this city?"

"No…" he said in an angry electrified whisper. "I am the angel Uriel; I'm here to judge you…" People started emerging from their houses after hearing no gunfire. A large crowd began to fill the street as they saw Darkwings dragging Pauley to an overturned pile of rubble, with the entire Crow Family behind him. Darkwings collapsed his arm blade back into its sheath between his radius and ulna (arm bones) and unsheathed the demon sword.

"Hahahaha! That's right Darkwings…" Pauley said. "Show these people what a monster you are… show them the price of defying you…" Darkwings started slicing skin and hacking limbs in the blink of an eye. Pauley laughed the entire time as Darkwings finished him. Darkwings finished by cutting off Pauley's head, he sheathed his sword, placed it on his back, and picked up Pauley's head.

"He was laughing in the end…" said Darkwings as his eyes still shone bright blue light. "He was laughing at me…AHHHHHHHHHH" Darkwings roared in frustration. Momoko rushed to his side.

"Daddy…" Darkwings looked down at here and his rage started to subside. "Is your arm ok?" Momoko asked as she touched the bloody stump where his right arm used to be.

"It will be fine Momoko" Darkwings told her as he threw away Pauley's head and took her hand. "I will grow a new one by tomorrow, and the one on the wall back there will dry up and wither in a day or so."

"What's the plan Darkwings?" Stripe asked as he helped Battle carry the injured Richard.

"We hold a proper ceremony for Kayo and Danny, cremate them, and then tomorrow, we're going to have a talk with the remaining clans in the Highlander territory" Darkwings said.

"Why talk with them?" Rikichi said. "I thought we were going to wipe them out."

"We need to find out who told Pauley where and when to go" Judas said. "Do you really think Pauley breezed into town and knew exactly where to try to assassinate us and who to try and extort into killing us? They knew from someone. The Highlanders send word to Pauley's gang so they would try and wipe us out before we do the same to them. They are responsible for Danny, Kayo, and Nehru's death. They are in for a surprise tomorrow" said Judas laughing.

"And I might just teach you all the technique that can win any battle" Tsujido said to his underlings.

"What is it?" E.O. asked leaning in closer.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you part of it now…" Tsujido said. "The secret is…what's that?" Tsujido asked pointing to his left. E.O. looked left and Tsujido suddenly slapped him lightly across the face. "Boom! You got schooled! The technique is the element of surprise! HAHAHA"

E.O. chased Tsujido around some more to everyone's amusement. Darkwings didn't laugh; all he could do was think of how he couldn't save Kayo. And as he carried her dead, bloody body in his arms. He felt no joy in their recent victory.


	15. Death in the Family

That day Darkwings cremated Danny and Kayo in the Crow Family base's basement. He took their ashes and went to the roof of the building along with the rest of his family. Richard had the honor of spreading Danny's ashes over the side and into the wind over the city. Darkwings held Kayo's ashes in his hands and walked to the edge of the building.

"Momoko…do you want to say a few words first?" Darkwings asked his daughter.

"Yeah" she answered. Momoko took the box of ashes in her hands. "Thank you for all you did Kayo!" she prayed loudly. She handed the box back to her dad and Darkwings shook the ashes loose over the side of the building and let Kayo's ashes dance about in the air.

"We have lost a couple of brave people in our family today" Tsujido announced to everyone. "But we will win the battle for Purgatory. You're all dismissed until then."

* * *

"Get back here now!" shouted Darkwings at Momoko. The buck naked little girl shrieked,

"No! Get away!" She opened the room door and escaped down the hallway. Darkwings ran into the hall after her. "Help! Help!" screamed the naked little girl running down the hallway. She reached a dead end and turned around to face her pursuer. Darkwings crept slowly up to her smirking.

"No where to run now!" he said.

"No! Leave me alone!" she begged. Darkwings picked up Momoko by her waist and tucked her under his arm marching back into his room.

"There is no escape!" said Darkwings to the struggling girl in his grasp. He took her into the bathroom. "You are going to be quiet and do as I say!" said Darkwings setting her down on the cold tile floor. "Get in the bath now!"

"Nooo!" whined Momoko as Darkwings began spraying her with water, preparing her for the bath.

"Momoko stay still!" shouted Darkwings at his energetic daughter. Through what Kayo had told him he had learned so much about his once shy daughter. Her full name was Momoko Hasakawa, she was blood type B+, her favorite color was orange, and she hates sweets. Her mother had left her years before with her father.

"Hold still now you little creep!" demanded Darkwings as he scrubbed the mud out of his daughter's hair.

"Nooo!" she whined as her loving dad scrubbed her scalp mercilessly. A call came from the front door,

"Hey yo! Somebody skinning a cat in there?" asked E.O.

"No, I am trying to wash this squealing little piglet here!" said Darkwings finishing his scrubbing. "Now comes the easy part, just sit still for one more minute Momo." Darkwings picked up the shower nozzle and sprayed Momoko's hair. E.O. laughed.

"Behold the 'Dark Angel Darkwings', 'The Devil with Blue Eyes', 'The Winged God of the Damned', playing hair dresser with his own wittle tiny tot." E.O. said with a huge smirk. Darkwings turned his head to E.O. and stood up with the spray nozzle still in his hand.

"You're right." he said. "Maybe after I am fixing my wittle tot's hair I could stick this in your ass all the way to your colon. Would that seem more like 'Merciless Blood Thirsty Animal' you know?" E.O.'s smile never left him as he raised his hands up and pointed his palms out in submission. "Speaking of asses, where are Battle and Stripe?" E.O. rolled his eyes.

"They're over at Chi-T's place trying to score with his hottie granddaughter." he said. "You want me to go get them?"

"No" said Darkwings. "Let those two strike out with Chao. It will be a lesson in humility for them. I'll go over there later and kick their ahh…" stopped Darkwings trying to censor himself around his daughter. "Beat them up later." E.O. raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"So you want me and Cross to go and fuck up the rest of those Highlanders?" E.O. asked. Darkwings walked up to E.O. and punched him hard in the arm. "Dude! What the hell!" asked E.O. Darkwings again slugged him in the arm.

"Watch your mouth in front of my kid dammit!" said Darkwings. "I told you all before that I don't want her picking up bad habits from you guys! I'm not going to stand for any more of the crap you guys are teaching her!" Momoko walked up behind Darkwings and pulled on his sleeve.

"How are Battle and Stripe going to '**score**' with Chao?" she asked. Darkwings raised his arm to punch E.O. again when she stopped his arm, laughing hysterically. "I already knew what E.O. meant" she explained with a big smile. Darkwings lowered his arm. He and E.O. laughed along with Momoko.

"Alright." said Darkwings finishing his laughter. "I'll take care of the Highlanders. You go out and check up on our new recruits." E.O. nodded and left the room. He turned to Momoko and kneeled down to meet her at eye level.

"You know the rules Momo. Don't leave the building without an escort and if when you come in our room, don't forget to lock the door and not answer unless someone gives you the password. Cowabunga!" Momoko nodded at Darkwings.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about the password you chose dad. I think we should change it." she said. (Me at age 6 speaking to my father)

"What's wrong with Cowabunga?" asked Darkwings. "Just like the turtles say. You know the turtles I'm talking about. The ninja ones."(My father) Momoko shrugged and looked away.

"I don't know." sighed Momoko. "That password just seems…kind of gay" (me) Darkwings crossed his arms.

"What's gay about the Ninja turtles?" asked Darkwings.

"Oh come on now, four teenaged males hanging out together in a sewer with an old rat man. The never have **any** girls over nor talk about them. Whenever they aren't fighting really muscular men they are always working out together." said Momoko. "They make references of each other's '**shells**'. What kind of message are you getting from them?"

"Hey don't talk like that now." said Darkwings. "Your six years old, you're not even supposed to know about that stuff yet. How do you know all that?"

"I watch Saturday morning cartoons. And I watch the news a lot. When you watch both you pretty much put two and two together." explained Momoko. (This is end of conversation with father). "And a while ago I caught Uncle Danny and Uncle Richard wrestling, and the first thing I was reminded of was the turtles." Darkwings rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Ok, now no more of the news, **or** Saturday morning cartoons, **or** remembering your uncles 'wrestling'!"Said Darkwings. "Your six, you're not supposed to be able to put two and two together. It's creepy when a kid is that smart." Momoko smiled and nodded again. "How about 'open sesame'. That good?"

"Yeah that sounds nice" smiled Momoko.

"Ok then, seeya later." he said walking out the door waving.

(I have absolutely no problem with gay turtles or people for that matter. If **you** have any problem with either, don't read this story.)

"Wait daddy!" yelled Momoko running up to Darkwings. She handed him a pair of bells. "Remember your promise to Kayo?" she said jingling the bells. Darkwings took the bells from his daughter and rolled them in his hands.

"No." he said. "I remember the promise I made her." Darkwings took the bells and tied them to his left ankle. He knelt down and hugged Momoko. "If you ever need me, you will be able to hear me coming with these. I will see you later." Darkwings turned around and left the building.

Darkwings walked across the street to the Green Dragon, the tea and Chinese food restaurant owned by Chi-T.

* * *

Chi-T was an elderly Chinese man who left China shortly after his family left to start new in Japan. During the third impact, his daughter was killed with his son in law, leaving him with his grand daughter Chao. He planned to return to China but Japan and China closed their borders to each other after their debate at the U.N. when they argued over whether China should send aid to Japan after the Japanese fought off the second angel. He was sent to Shirotoko after the Japanese government relocated him.

Darkwings came across the Green Dragon one day as he was coming home from the local grocery store Charlie's Corner. He had his hands full with heavy bags filled with clothes, food, and water when he saw two scrawny looking punks trying to threaten Chi-T and Chao.

"The way I see It." said one of the greasy looking kids grabbing Chao by the arm. "Since the Saints are gone, it is up to us to keep the neighborhood safe. And since it is a costly operation, I think we are gonna have to get some payment out of the local business owners. Know what I mean?" Chao snatched her arm away.

"No! We are not going to pay you a cent of protection!" she screamed at them. "Go scam someone else!"

"You little bitch you!" said the other guy raising a hand up about to smack her. Darkwings walked right behind him, groceries in hand. The guy's arm knocked the bags out of Darkwings's hands and to the ground, dirtying the clothes and spoiling the food. The two punks turned around and one said to him,

"Watch were you're walking dick holster!" Darkwings didn't even look at them as he knelt down to inspect the damage. The clothes he bought for Momoko were all full of dirt, and the eggs he had bought were broken. "Hey I'm talking to you shit lick!" He noticed the sword on Darkwings's back. "You can make up for bumping into me by getting on your knees and begging forgiveness. That and handing over that sword of yours quick and smooth like." Darkwings continued to ignore him.

"You hear him scag?" said the other punk. "He said you better make amends!" he said grabbing Darkwings's shoulder.

Darkwings grabbed the hand on his shoulder and snapped the bones in the guy's wrist. As the one punk held his hand screaming, Darkwings stepped up to the other one and grabbed his hand.

"Hey man, let go!" the punk demanded. Darkwings picked out two of the guy's fingers and shoved them straight up the guy's nostrils. While his victim tried to make sense of Darkwings's attack, Darkwings took his free hand and shoved his victim's arm, causing his fingers to go further up his nose, to his brain. Darkwings let go, and the punk dropped to the cement, dead. Darkwings turned around to the screaming man and pulled his sword out its sheath.

"Did you say you wanted this?" asked Darkwings referring to his sword. The sniveling punk tried to crawl back away from him. "Where are you going? I'm just trying to make amends." said Darkwings stepping closer.

"No dude!" screamed the punk. "Let me go!" Darkwings kept coming closer.

"I will." said Darkwings. "If you can reimburse me for my groceries." he said pointing at his spilled goods on the cement. The man pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed it to Darkwings.

"Take it all!" he begged. "It's yours!" Darkwings looked in the wallet.

"This isn't even enough to pay for my eggs." stated Darkwings. He put the wallet in his jacket pocket and stabbed the quivering man through the face. He pulled his sword out and wiped it on the dead punk's shirt. Chi-T, thinking Darkwings came to his rescue invited Darkwings in for a free meal. There they came to the agreement that the Green Dragon would become one of the Crow Family's bases of operation.

* * *

Darkwings walked through the swinging red doors of the Green Dragon. He spotted Battle right away hitting on Chao.

"Hey baby" started Battle. "Wanna make a baby?" he asked wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Ummm." said the startled Chao. "I'm sorry but I am not looking for a relationship at this time, but thank you for the offer." she said bowing slightly.

"When are you going to learn dude." said Cross. "Chicks don't like you." he stated with a pearly white grin across his criss-crossed scarred face. Battle stepped off his stool next to the counter and grabbed Cross by the front of his shirt.

"You want to repeat that scar face? And if your answer is anything close to anything I think I just heard I'm going to slice up your face even more until your name is 'cutting board'!" Battle shouted.

Cross's grin never faded as he rose up his hands as they began to glow a white light. "Don't you ever shut up?" Cross asked.

"NO! Not when I'm awake!" Battle shouted.

A loud banging came from the tile floor as Chi-T banged his hard cane on it.

"Take that shit outside!" said the old man. Darkwings's approach was signaled by the jangling of the bells on his ankle. "Ahh! My number one customer, Mr. D!" (He asked Chi-T to call him that so nobody can identify him.) Darkwings nodded at Chi-T and looked to Battle.

"We were just playing" claimed Battle as he let go of Cross's shirt and patted him on the shoulder. "What brings you down here boss?"

"I came to find out how your mission is going." answered Darkwings. "Have you been doing what I told you?" Cross nodded.

"Yes, just like you said we have been starting random rumors in the street about your identity. There are so many floating around now that it is impossible to tell fact from fiction at this point."

"Good" said Darkwings. Chao laughed and said,

"You wouldn't say it was a good thing if you knew what they have been telling people. One rumor they sent out was that you are really six foot five inch transvestite male who dresses in ladies dresses in battle." Darkwings turned to Battle and Cross who were both looking away whistling. "Go on." urged Darkwings.

"Another one they said was that you were an insane Otaku who learned martial arts after reading it in a comic book." Chao continued. "The precise description they gave was that you are goofy looking and probably a virgin." Darkwings turned back to Battle and Cross, both giving him their "please don't kill me" face. Darkwings let out a deep sigh.

"Memo to me" Darkwings said, rubbing his forehead. "Memo to myself: Maim both Battle and Cross later today, end memo." He pulled Battle and Cross off of their stools and told them,

"Come on, we are going to visit our little science experiment. Move your asses."

"Ahh" whined Battle. "But I still have to finish my orange chicken, boss" he said motioning to his half eaten plate.

"Don't worry" said Darkwings. "You will take it to go" he said taking the plate and dumping it down Battle's pants. Chao and Chi-T both laughed.

"Gees dude!" complained Battle as he tried to remove the chicken out of his pants. Darkwings pulled out some money and paid Chao for the meal.

* * *

Darkwings led Cross and Battle two blocks down where the Crow Family's new soldier was being assembled.

Darkwings lifted up the metal screen at the front of the small office and stepped inside. They walked through the white eggshell colored room to the laboratory where professor Zaleno was working on his new enforcer.

"Is the volunteer ready yet?" Darkwings asked him.

"You came just at the right time!" said the giddy Zaleno. "I just finished and am ready to unveil him. Come over to the window and look." Professor Zaleno left Darkwings and went into the lab room. Darkwings looked through the window and saw a platform with a body covered with a tarp lying across it.

"Is he ready?" asked Darkwings.

Professor Zaleno nodded and pulled the lever. Gears turned and whirled, pushing the platform up. Raising the patient's body up higher for Darkwings to see. The professor pulled the sheet of the patient's body and in the laboratory light Darkwings saw the face of a young boy.

The boy had a set of pointy ears coming out of the sides of his head and fangs poking out of his mouth. He looked in the boys eyes to see a light shade of forest green glaring up at him.

"He's a kid Zaleno." said Darkwings. The professor nodded.

"I picked him out of an orphanage where they had transferred him from Africa. I adopted him and began the procedure."

"Why is his skin… green?" asked Darkwings.

"I combined his DNA with the entire animal kingdom and the chemicals you gave me from Purgatory's water supply. The mixture changed his skin to a sickly green and his appearance more animal like." explained Zaleno. Darkwings glared at Zaleno and asked,

"He volunteered to do this? He doesn't look to happy to be strapped down there Zaleno."

"No, I didn't ask him about it prior, per se. But I was able to find the perfect subject for you." Zaleno said, defending himself. "Young enough to adapt to the sudden biochemical changes, no morals to deprogram, fragile psyche to mold to your will, and no one who would miss him…"

"But…" Darkwings interrupted. "I told you specifically...**Specifically** that I wanted a **volunteer**. What you have done is tortured this kid without consulting what I thought of it."

Zaleno fell silent and looked to his patient, trying to break his bonds and kill him.

"Tell me…" asked Darkwings. "Do these controls by this window control the electronic cuffs of that kid's platform?" Zaleno eyes went wide and looked back to Darkwings as he pushed the button, unleashing the green child.

The small green child let loose a primitive roar and lunged at Zaleno as he tried to escape the lab. The child reached out his clawed hand and sank it deep into Zaleno's neck, pinning him to the ground. Zaleno punched the child futilely as the green boy start clawing at his face, ripping his skin apart.

Darkwings watched in amusement as Zaleno screamed for help as his skin fell apart and blood gushed out of the wounds the little boy was making in him. The window was splattered with Zaleno's blood like a stained glass window. Darkwings peeked through the bloody window and saw the little boy standing over the sobbing Zaleno, glaring at **him** now.

The green child charged the lab window and broke through the glass. He swiped at Darkwings with his bloody green claws, missing each time. Darkwings raised the tranquilizer gun Zaleno had foolishly left in the waiting room and shot the boy in the chest multiple times.

After another round of blood thirsty, savage attempts to murder Darkwings with his bare hands, the bow fell down and fell asleep. Battle crept close to the child and nudged the boy with his foot.

"Looks like he's out!" he said. Battle let out a girlish scream as the child latched onto Battle's foot and bit him. Cross dropped his arms to his sides and tried to keep them from splitting as he roared with laughter at Battle's reaction.

Darkwings flipped the green child onto his back and held his arms down as he tried to reach for Darkwings's throat.

"I'm sorry. I know your pain." Darkwings' eyes glowed blue and he looked the green boy in the eye as he shared his own memories with him. "These humans…they beat each other to death, the kill one another, and when the chips are down they will **eat** each other. You and I… we're a whole new breed. Now you have the power to bite them back. Join me. Join my organization and the humans will have another person to be afraid of."

The green child looked at him for a moment, watching him through glaring eyes, never loosing contact with Darkwings's blue ones. The green child nodded his head.

"Good" Darkwings said picking himself and the child off the floor. He hugged the green boy like a little brother and said, "I am going to check on Zaleno here. See if he is still breathing." Darkwings stepped over the pools of blood in the lab to where Zaleno lay. He squatted down next to dying scientist and asked him,

"So…are you going to get a **volunteer** the next time I tell you to do something like this?" Zaleno coughed up some more blood and nodded at Darkwings, pleading for a second chance. Darkwings put his hands on Zaleno's wounds and let his blue aura engulf Zaleno's body.

"Looks like the experiment was a success." said Darkwings as he continued healing Zaleno. "I think I will call him…Beast."

"Beast…" the green child muttered not showing any sign of emotion.

* * *

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD In the Crow Family War Room DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Judas, Tsujido, and Darkwings sat in the war room around the map of the city that was sprawled out on their table. Stripe and E.O. came in the door.

"What's next on today's agenda bosses?" Stripe asked Judas, Tsujido, and Darkwings.

"We're going to find out who tipped off Pauley of Shore's demise" Judas said.

"What you mean?" E.O. asked.

"We've been thinking about it for a while now" Tsujido said. "We didn't leave a single Saint alive from Shore's gang. How did the word spread to Pauley that his brother was dead? For a while we thought he had an informant, and it turns out we were right. We found out there is a bartender near hear who gives out information and sends messages for cash."

"Our plan today is to go talk to the bartender and see who paid him to send the message out to Pauley that Shore was dead" Darkwings said. "Stripe, we want you to continue tagging the city. Get our name everywhere. E.O. you are going to hit the streets and recruit. Try and find some more soldiers to join our ranks.

"You got it" E.O. said leaving with Stripe right behind him.

"You guys ready to go?" Tsujido asked getting out of his chair and picking up his sword.

"Yeah I'm ready" Darkwings said. "I'm still upset about how things turned out with Kayo and Danny but I'll feel better when I wring the info out of the bartender's face."

* * *

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD At the bar DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The three brothers walked into the bar. The bartender, a man in his late forties looked up and said,

"Welcome, what can I do for you? What do you need? Food, drink, information?"

"What do you know about who contacted Pauley?" Judas asked a bartender. The man's face soured suddenly and he said,

"Hey, fuck you, you, and you, and all your mothers for having you" the bartender says. "Now get the hell out of my bar."

"Sounds like you don't want to tell us" Tsujido said. "Are you sure you want to go down that road?"

"Damn sure" the bartender said smugly. "I ain't telling you nothing."

"You sure you're not going to tell us?" Darkwings said. "Not **ever**?"

"Never ever **ever**" the bartender said.

Judas picked up a bottle and smashed it against the bartender's head. Tsujido jumped over the bar and held the bartender's arms behind his back

"Hey! The Fuck?!" the bartender shouted. Judas calmly walked around the bar and starts punching the man's face in.

"AHH! AHH! AHHHHH!" The bartender shouted, growing louder after each punch. Judas pulled poloroid out of his jacket, grabbed the man's face and shouted,

"You see that?" Judas said pointing to a picture of Kimiko. "The more time I spend hitting **you**, the less time I spend hitting **that**! Now tell me what I want to know!"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you…" Tsujido releated the man's arms and threw him to the floor. The bartender said with blooding gushing from his broken nose and battered face. "The Highlanders did it! They payed me to contact Pauley...the remaining Highlander gang was worried they were next on the chopping block so they wanted to send word to Pauley that Shore was out of the picture!"

"Excellent, I appreciate you being so straightforward" Darkwings said being sarcastic. "Now, how about a drink for the road?"

"Ok…" the bartender said spitting out blood. "W-what do you want…?"

"Get me a…Holy Bartender" Judas said.

"Oh, that sounds good" Tsujido said.

"I never heard of it" the bartender said trying to keep his blood from spilling all over his glasses.

"Ha! He doesn't know how to make a Holy Bartender!" Judas says to his brother. He turned to the bartender and said, "Well…**we** know how to make a Holy Bartender." The three brothers pulled out submachine guns they took from Pauley's arsenal and emptied the entire clips into the bartender.

"Hehe…hahahaha!" Judas laughed. "I love it! Holy Bartender, Wholey Bartender! That's a great one! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"We have what we want" Darkwings said as they left. "Let's go to the Highlander's territory and talk to the remaining families. As for their great leader, Nobuda Zaibats, we're going to sit down and have a civilized talk with him, and when the meeting is over we rip his fucking head off."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Tsujido said. When they reached the open street they heard a voice behind them.

"Quite an impressive kill you made back there boys" a Shiretoko cop said. He stood in the black uniform, that the Japanese government had given him and the police force to monitor and control Purgatory. "I think that might cause you some trouble in the future. I can help you out…for a price of course" grinned the cop.

"Pass" Darkwings said continuing to walk away.

"You sure about that?" the cop said following them. "Have the cops on your payroll helps keep business rolling. Takes care of some competitors, and makes us turn the other way when you and your buddies are out doing something that might otherwise get you into legal trouble. It might be in your best interest to pay me."

"Get lost" Judas said following his brother's attitude.

"HAHA" laughed the cop. "Alright, it's your loss guys!" he called out as they walked away.

* * *

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD In the highlander base DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Nobuda Zaibats sat with his loyal samurai warrior followers and contemplated their next move. Their fellow Highlander affiliate gangs had refused to obey The Crow Family and were slaughtered. Their plan to sic Pauley on them had failed. Now they were running out of options and growing desperate.

"We are at a time of great peril…" Nobuda announced to his large group. "We must now decide if we should give in to the demands of The Crow Family and become an extension of their organization. I am confident of my own skills but I fear for all of you. The one thing we must remember is to be vigilant; the Crow Masters are out for blood, so they're going to make a big scary entrance"

"Master! We must not fear The Crow Family! We should attack!" one of the younger members shouted.

The sliding door of the Highlander dojo busted off of its frame and in stepped the three brothers, Judas, Tsujido, and Darkwings.

"What's up little bitches?!" Judas asked the startled group

"Sometimes fear… is the appropriate response" Highlander master mumbled.

"I have good news for you assholes! We know the entire story, so you don't have to spend an eternity trying to lie to us!" Darkwings said.

"Yes" Nobuda said. "You have destroyed yet another adversary in your way. We are convinced without a doubt that you are indeed the organization that we should swear our allegiance to."

"HA!" Judas laughed. "Can you believe the balls on this guy?" Judas asked his brothers. "Well…we did come here to kill every last one of you but I suppose we can be civil about this."

"I am glad you think so" Nobuda said.

"Unfortunately…" Darkwings started. "The original invitation has now been withdrawn. Now you're going to have to earn your way in." Darkwings turned to the Highlander warriors and announced,

"The number of people we are going to invite into our family is now twenty. As of now I count 1…2…3..." Darkwings counted the number of faces he saw. "I count forty six people in your group. I am going to start a timer…" he said pulling pushing a button on his watch. "When the timer reaches five minutes I want twenty people to be left standing. The rest…dead."

"W-what…" one of the braver Highlander warriors asked.

"The rest need to be dead!" Judas shouted. "D-e-a-d, Dead! By then we will have found who is a true devoted applicant! If there are more than twenty after the timer goes off, you **all** will be killed. START!"

One of the members in the back of pulled out his sword and began slashing at his comrades hoping to be one of the last twenty standing. As several bodies hit the floor the others equipped their own weapons and began battle.

"No! NO! My warriors!" Nobuda screamed in horror as he watched his underlings cut each other down. "YOU did this!" He shouted pointing at the three brothers.

"You bet start swinging bud" Tsujido said. "The clock is ticking."

"Oh I'll start!" Nobuda said running to his closet containing his weapons. He pulled a vial and an injection gun from the closet. He stuffed the vial into the gun and used it to inject the green fluid of the vial into his body. He threw the gun away when the vial emptied.

"What was that crap?" Judas asked.

"I bought it off of a scientist." Nobuda said as he twitched and spasmed. "I'm bought it for when I was going to kill you!" Nobuda suddenly started convulsing violently and he fell to his knees. His body started changing, he exploded in muscles, he grew four feet in height, and his skin visibly darkened to a dark leather color. "Do you even know how to kill me Crow Family?"

"We're going to cut your **goddamned head off**, and see if that works you **freak**!" Tsujido said.

"If you think transforming is going to stop me from beating the hell out of you, you got another thing coming!"Darkwings shouted drawing his sword. The three brothers charged the monstrous Nobuda. The brothers slashed at and swing wildly at Nobuda, all landing deep slashes, but with his new incredibly thick skin each cut made felt more like a paper cut to Nobuda. Nobuda let out a long roaring laugh as the brothers stopped momentarily, exhausted.

"That all you got Crow Family?" Nobuda taunted. He swung his powerful arms trying to hit the brothers.

"Got any smart plans Darkwings?" Judas asked.

"Punch him in the junk!" Darkwings said as he dove down underneath the oversized Nobuda and threw a devastating punch to Nobuda's gonads.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nobuda screeched. "**I THINK YOU FUCKING SHATTERED THEM**!" Nobuda fell to the ground and started rubbing his crotch trying to sooth his aching testes. Darkwings pulled a gun from out of his jacket, pointed it at Nobuda, and cocked it.

"Your skin was too tight for a bullet to pass through it, but now that you opened your big friggin trap I can blow a hole through your head through the back of your throat" Darkwings said.

"**AAAUUGGHHH… how did you beat me**!?" Nobuda moaned in pain.

"Easy…you're my bitch" Darkwings said as he pulled the trigger of his gun and killed Nobuda. "Ah man" whined Darkwings. "Now I got brains splattered all over me."

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

The timer rang out as the five minutes ran out. The Crow Masters looked and say that only sixteen of the original forty six remained. Apparently during the fight several of the former Highlander warriors got so caught up in their fights that they killed four extra people than was necessary.

"Welcome to the Crow Family my friends!" Judas shouted with joy as he and his brothers led the remaining warriors out of the bloody dojo.

* * *

As Darkwings led his brothers and the remaining warriors to the Crow Family headquarters he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Darkwings! Judas! Tsujido!" Stripe called from down the street. "I just finished my latest mural! I think it's my best work ever, what do you think?" Stripe called as he hung from the side of the building he painted.

The Crow Masters looked upon the side of the freshly spray painted building and saw the mural that Stripe had just completed. The mural showed the three of them sitting beneath an old tree, all of them wearing black, with Crows surrounding them as if in worship. Their faces were so clear and realistic on the mural that anyone would think that someone had stuck an oversized photograph of them all on the side of the building.

"Amazing…" one of the warriors said.

"Told ya so!" Battle said as he stepped out from the headquarters. "This guy is the best painter you could ever know." Stripe reeled down from the building and ran towards his friends. Suddenly someone shouted,

"You there! Freeze!" Gun shots rang out and fired at the end of the sentence. The Crow Family watched in horror as a look of shock came over Stripe's face and he fell to the ground.

"STRIPE!" Darkwings yelled. He sprinted over to Stripe and knelt beside him to see the damage. He examined the wounds. Stripe had been shot in the back of the head. There was nothing Darkwings could do to heal him; the brain had been completed destroyed. A bullet hole was left on Stripes face with blood pouring out of it and a look of pain and surprise frozen on his dead pale face. Darkwings looked down the street to see the shooter. On the corner of the street across from him, was the cop from before.

"Shame" the cop said without remorse. "If the damn kid would've stopped I wouldn't have had to shoot a fleeing suspect. Oh well. It's not like this could have been avoided…right Darkwings? Maybe now you should think about the benefits of having a cop as a buddy." Darkwings looked back to Stripe's body. He closed his friend's eyelids and stood up. The rest of the family was in shock. They just watched Stripe shot down in cold blood…by a cop.

Darkwings picked a loose brick from off of the road and walked towards the cop.

"W-what do you think you're doing there Darkwings?" the cop asked sensing danger.

"Get over here" Darkwings ordered in a calm voice.

"Think it through dude" the cop said cocking his gun. "You mess with a cop and you got the entire force breathing down your neck. Think you can handle that kind of pressure?"

**"I SAID GET OVER HERE**!" Darkwings roared as he charged the cop. The now frightened police officer pulled his gun and tried to hit the charging Darkwings. The bullets grazed Darkwings's face and torso because of the cop's now shaking hands. Darkwings gripped the brick in his hand hard and slammed it into the cop's face at full speed.

The cop fell to the ground screaming with blood gushing out of every hole in his head. Darkwings fell on top of the cop and starting beating his head in mercilessly with the brick, bludgeoning him to death.

"**DIE! DIE! DIE**!" Darkwings roared as he beat the cop's brains out of his skull. Darkwings didn't stop even when the officer was clearly dead. He kept hammering the officer's face with the brick until his head was nothing but a bloody pulp on the street. Tsujido and Battle had to pull Darkwings off of the officer's corpse to stop him from beating it any further.

The other Crow Family members crowded around the Stripe's body.

"Little buddy…" Battle said with tears and snot streaming down his face. Even Cross cried a few small lines of tears over the loss of one of his best friends.

"What are we going to do now...?" Battle asked feeling like the world had come to an end. Everyone turned to Darkwings, who wore a serious, calm, solemn face covering in blood and bits of brains from the cop. He stated simple and calmly,

"We're going to continue expanding. Contact all the gangs in this city. Every…last…one. We're going to hold a meeting. After we have gotten every last gang under our control. We are going to kill every last cop in Purgatory."

* * *

End Chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. Combined with my schoolwork and my job I have had little free time to type up a good chapter. But now that I have a little free time I hope this will make your holidays a little sweeter. Thanks for all the reviews. I promise I will update another chapter much sooner than I did this one. Thank you.

Also I want to state that I have no negative view against real police officers. The ones I know, do their job very well and ethically.


	16. Author's note

Author's Note:

HI everybody. I reworked the story a little bit and moved around a few chapters. Chapter 15 is now a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I bumped the formed ch. 11 "the beast" to chapter 15 and then moved chapter 12 to 11, chapter 11 to 10, and so on. I am sorry for any confusion this may have caused. I was trying to give a little back story on some of the new members of the Crow Family before using them (which was confusing to many) so I moved chapter 11 to chapter 15 to make more sense of it. I hope you enjoy it and I am once again sorry for any confusion this may have caused. I am going to replace this authors note soon with another chapter that I hope to churn out very soon. Thank you.


	17. Michaelangelo

Hiya readers. Glad to see several people still reading. I plan to end this story in several chapters and then start a new edition were Darkwings (Shinji) goes to Tokyo and completely messes up NERV from the inside out. Lemon scenes to be expected with several of the show's characters and a few new romances that were not included in the show. Of course this is if I still have readers interested.

Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

**In the Crow Family Base**

* * *

Dr. Paine wrapped Darkwings's bloody, tore up knuckles in several layers of medical wrap.

"Jeeze…Doesn't that hurt?" E.O. asked looking at his boss's dirty damaged fists. Cross sat in a chair looking down at his stained clothes covered in the blood of his dead friend.

"Pain reminds you you're alive" Darkwings explained clenching his bandaged fists. "And revenge is good for your health."

"I can't believe Stripe is gone…" Battle said looking at Stripe's blood that stained his hands. "Why do we have cops like that?"

"What did you expect to happen man?" E.O. said. "We're a group of guys knocking over crime families and taking over the entire city…of course a few of us are going to die."

"We've now seen the true nature of our "protectors". The Police force we have now is comprised of police originally from Tokyo who had a record of corruption" Darkwings said. "The Japanese government sent them to guard us "undesirables" here in Shiretoko, which later was nicknamed the name we use today, **Purgatory**."

"How do **you** know?" Battle asked.

"I read the files they keep in Tokyo…" Darkwings said reminiscing of the time his brothers along with Gaston had snuck into several government buildings to steal secrets. Upon the search Darkwings spotted a cabinet labeled **Ikari, Gendo**. Darkwings opened the lock and pulled out all the files.

Darkwings read in detail how an extraterrestrial being, an **Angel**, had fallen to Earth and landed several miles near Shiretoko. A team of experts removed the being but not before the creature's blood transformed the rich farmland and clean water of Shiretoko into mud and sludge. The Angel was nicknamed **Rumisel**.

Several pages were blackened out for security but Darkwings could make out a procedure to extract DNA from an Angel and using a pregnant woman, make a hybrid Angel/Human. The status of the project read cancelled.

Darkwings read on to read the process eventually lead to death of a pregnant woman due to her weakened state of health. The woman reportedly suffered from a frail health after the experiment and the birth of her child. Later, the woman had plugged herself into one of the manmade replicas of the Angels, the Evangelion units. Once plugged in the woman transferred her consciousness into the machine but her body failed to withstand the stress it put on the woman's mind resulting in exhaustion and death. The woman's name in the test subject field was Ikari, Yui.

Darkwings came to terms with his hybrid status when he recalled the events of his life before then: his heart was a large rock, and his wings and tail resulting from the DNA merging. He discovered one night, in intense meditation, that he could summon a book out of nothingness. The magical book bound in glowing light leather opened to reveal a list of nineteen names. Adam, Lilith, Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Gaghiel, Israfel, Sandalphon, Matariel, Sahaquiel, Iruel, Leliel, Bardiel, Zeruel, Arael, Armisael, Tabris, Lilim, and Rumisel. The last name he noticed with intensity. It was the same name the demon from the cave had called him. This was the book he spoke of.

He read and read through the pages and concluded that he himself was once the Angel Rumisel. He fell to Earth to accomplish some goal that he could no longer remember. Gendo had secretly taken samples of his original body and given it to the pregnant Yui to form a hybrid for his biding. Darkwings remembered the events leading to his banishment to Purgatory and smiled to himself knowing that he had thrown a monkey wrench into Gendo's plans.

Darkwings didn't give a damn about his mission from his Angelic life. His new alliance was to his family. And his new mission was revenge on Gendo Ikari and all of his supporters.

"If we're going to take down the cops, we're gonna need a larger force" Judas said as he sat beside his brother. "We'll start talking with other gangs and hold a meeting with the delegates of each."

"Good plan" Tsujido said.

"E.O. and Battle you two recruit around the neighborhood. I'll take the west side then, but first I need to make a stop" Darkwings said.

* * *

**The Apartment of Stripe's mother**

* * *

Darkwings wrapped his bandaged knuckles against the door of Stripe's family. A small child, a pale little girl answered the door asking,

"Yes?"

"Is your mother home young lady?" Darkwings asked. The girl turned her head and shouted into the apartment,

"Momma! There's a scary looking Asian man at the door!" As the child left the doorway Darkwings rolled his eyes in his head and thinking to himself,

"What a charming child." A middle aged woman came to the door wearing an apron, drying her hands on it and smiling with a little embarrassment.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" Darkwings sighed and pulled a small box of ashes from behind his back.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid your son passed away" Darkwings said. He handed Stripe's ashes to the awestruck mother and watched as the woman's face twisted into a horrified expression.

"My little baby Jonathan…" the woman gasped. She sobbed hard and choked as she tried to breath. Darkwings tried to extend a hand onto the woman's shoulder to comfort her when she swatted it away. "**Don't you touch me**!" the woman bellowed. "This is **your** fault! If you hadn't gotten my Johnny into this he would have **lived**! **It's your fault**!" the woman screamed picking up a shoe from the shoe rack and hitting Darkwings repeatedly. He grabbed the woman's arm, stopping her momentarily, and he said,

"Your son died a hero. He helped stop a gang of murderers and thugs and layed the grounds for the upcoming revolution."

"You're just a bunch of hoods killing each other and you call **that** a **revolution**? **Get the fuck away from my house**!" the woman sobbed. "**Get away**!" she ordered slamming and locking the door behind her.

Darkwings turned and walked down the hallway with a heavy heart when he heard a window sliding open. He turned around to see what he thought was Stripe's ghost climbing out of a window.

"Are you Darkwings?" the familiar young man asked.

"Stripe?" Darkwings asked skeptically.

"No, I'm his brother. I'm Michael his older brother. My tag name is Michelangelo" the young man said. "You're Darkwings right? The biggest, sickest, most dangerous, motherfucker ever to vaporize a motherfucker in cold blood, right?"

"Depends who you ask" Darkwings said.

"You got to help me man" Michelangelo said. "I got to get revenge on the guys who did my brother. You got to help me!"

"It's done" Darkwings said.

"Huh?" Michelangelo asked.

"It's done. I already killed the man who shot Stripe, he's dead" Darkwings explained.

"Oh…" Michelangelo said looking disappointed.

"Well don't look so depressed, the man didn't die a pleasant death" Darkwings said.

"You don't understand man. I **need** to reclaim some honor here" Michelangelo said. "You need a new writer? That's me. Let me work for you and I'll pay it back that way."

"We do but you should stay here. Your mother couldn't take the loss of another son" Darkwings said.

"I'd rather she be pissed at me for having to fight a revolution than have her content that I'm hiding at home" Michelangelo explained. "Besides if the cops are left to have their way, they'll keep extorting money from mom and eventually we'll be evicted. We stop them now and she and my little sis will live better lives."

"Hmmm" Darkwings said considering. "Can you write?"

"You kidding?" Michelangelo asked shaking a paint-can in his hand. "I taught Stripe everything he knows.

* * *

**Outside the Crow Family Headquarters**

* * *

Michelangelo finished his mural dropping his cans of paint after writing his initials on the wall, next to the large image he just painted of his brother, Stripe, as an angel being carried away by a gigantic crow. The depiction below read "**Stripe lives**!"

"What's with you guys and crows anyway?" Michelangelo asked.

"Our father taught us…" Judas said. "In his travels he learned of the ancient cultures who worshipped crows religiously as the messengers between life and the afterlife. That the crows carry our spirits where they're meant to go."

"No better symbol for a clan in a city like this" Darkwings said. "Ironic really, a family of crows living in a city called Purgatory over the remains of Shiretoko."

"Eh, whatever guys" Michelangelo said not really caring for the symbolic significance.

"Bosses!" Battle called with a line of guys behind him. "E.O., Cross, and I got some guys for you all. Line up!" Battle ordered. Five men lined up before them. The first one was a well groomed young man in regular clothes, the second one twitched a bit and hard a worn out appearance, the third was wearing a black martial artist robe, and the last two wearing dark suits each carrying a guitar case.

"That's Romeo" E.O. said pointing to the first guy. "He throws a decent punch and has a talent for recruiting, especially when it comes to the ladies. That tweaker looking fella there" he said pointing to the fidgeting youth. "Is Crank. He's not much sober but give him something and he's a frickin animal. I've seen him running through town like a cheetah and fight till he can't stand. Ninja Lee is this kung fu dude here" he said pointing to the man in the black uniform. "He's got some fast hands and a grudge against the cops."

"They killed my teacher!" Ninja Lee shouted. He started throwing lightning quick punches in the air crying, "Why, why, why! Teacher!" he said whipping out a picture of a local kung fu master.

"Wow…Master Tapdis Bong was your martial arts teacher? I heard he was unbeatable" Romeo said.

"No, he was my calligraphy teacher. I learned my skills from watching Taeboe" Ninja Lee said sticking the picture back into his shirt.

"These two guys on the end here…" Battle said continuing pointing at the last two in black suits. "These are the Indigo Brothers. They're some badass assassins." The two Hispanic males opened up their guitar cases to reveal a plethora of handguns and knives.

"Excellent" Darkwings said. "It's time you meet three new additions to our ever growing family." A green skinned boy with grass colored hair stepped out of the building wearing tattered and ripped clothes.

The second person was a man covered head to toe in black body armor and a black dome mask that covered his entire face. Knives were strapped to his chest and to his hips with retractable blades attached to his wrists.

The last person out of the headquarter doors was an enormous man wearing a heavy black cloak around him and on his face he had a white mask with a great read shark's smile on the front of it with two small eyeholes. Machine parts were visible on his torso and most of his body. A broadsword on his back and a large kunai on a long chain dangled at his side.

"Meet The Beast…" Darkwings said motioning to the green boy. "Knives…" he said motioning to the domed mask man in black. "And Dororo" he said motioning to the colossal giant beside the others. "Beast transforms into the whole animal kingdom." Darkwings turned to Beast and put a hand on his shoulder. The green boy looked up at him with a glare and Darkwings said to him,

"All your rage and hate will aid us in the battles to come. I'm counting on you." The boy nodded and Darkwings turned back to his men.

"Knives and Dororo are two men whom my brothers and I brought back from our trip to Tokyo. Their burned and blackened bodies gave us little to work with so we used many machines to build them back up. Knives had to have the majority of his body replaced with prosthesis parts and through it he has become quite a stealthy assassin" Darkwings explained.

"Dororo's treatment was more complicated. Most of his internal organs were unable to function but the majority of his body was still usable. His bodily systems run on a drug cocktail of steroids and supplements. He leaves nothing in his way. These new men are the kind of unstoppable force that will bring down our enemies."

Battle stepped forward in front of Dororo and looked him up and down and said,

"Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum, what beanstalk you fall from?" A low grow emanated out of Dororo's mask. "He's a big one but is he really that tough?" Battle asked.

"Dude, maybe you shouldn't do that. You're just pissing him off" E.O. warned. Battle tried to punch Dororo in his chest when Dororo's hand shot out from his side and clenched Battle's entire hand in his palm, crushing it. Battle screamed and begged for mercy as Dororo twisted it slightly.

"I GIVE! I GIVE!" Battle cried. Dororo turned his head to Darkwings who nodded and Dororo released Battle.

"Okay if we're done with introductions I have information to distribute" Judas said. "I was able to talk to all the gangs on the south and east sides except for "the raging bulls" as they call themselves and "the brother hood of priests". The bulls are a large gang of men originating from the United States ranging all the way down to South America who are armed to the teeth with weapons they steal from regular shipments to the police. I tried to grab one of them off the street to talk to me but they laid down some heavy fire on me and got away. The priests are holed up in a giant compound with big metal doors. The information I got was sketchy to say the least. A giant boat arrives off the shore near the city and the priests take large shipments into the compound. My informant told me he's seen people go in there as well, but he never saw any of them come out."

"Very good" Darkwings said. "I'm going to make a call. The rest of you go out and speak with the surrounding gangs."

"Why don't I get a promotion huh?" Battle asked still grasping his hand.

"Because you're too damn dumb to know how to pick your fights wisely" Darkwings said. "Do what Cross tells you" Darkwings ordered. Battle looked over to Cross who had a large smile on his face and wheezed a mocking laugh.

"Darkwings…" Judas called catching up to his brother. "The last time I checked the **three** of us ran this family. Why are **you** making all the decisions?"

"It's not something to discuss now Judas" Darkwings said.

"We're talking about this later" Judas said turning back to the assembled men.

* * *

**In Darkwings's Room**

* * *

Darkwings dialed a number on his phone. Sayuri answered on the other end of the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's me" Darkwings said. "Its been a few weeks now. Your convention almost over?"

"Hi Darkwings…the thing is…I've actually decided to stay here a bit longer on a personal matter" Sayuri said.

"You're staying **longer**?" Darkwings asked. "What's going on?"

"A lot has come up" Sayuri said sounding like she was about to burst into tears. "I-I got to go. Goodbye" she said hanging up the phone. Darkwings stared at the phone in his hand for over a minute and then slammed it down hard onto the receiver. He walked out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen where Emi and Kimiko were talking.

"How's Sayuri doing?" Emi asked Darkwings as he entered.

"She's staying longer" Darkwings replied shortly.

"That's weird, she should have come home by now" Kimiko said. "Did she say why?"

"No" Darkwings said walking away sulking. Darkwings walked out of his tower down the streets of his new territory. Shop owners waved and strangers bowed to him in the streets. Despite the many false rumors about his appearance many people could still tell that he was indeed Darkwings, the man who had freed them from the control of The Saints.

As he walked down the sidewalk three men were talking to each other and one of them bumped in to Darkwings as he passed them. One of the man's friends reached out and pulled Darkwings back by the shoulder.

"Hey you knock a guy down and don't even apologize? Do you know who that guy is?" the man asked gesturing to his friend who was getting up from the ground. "This guy is _the_ Darkwings" the man lied.

"Is that right?" Darkwings asked secretly amused.

"Yeah that is right, prick. I'm Judas, this is Tsujido…" he said motioning to the other man who crowded the real Darkwings trying to intimidate him. "And he is Darkwings, the badass who killed off the Saints."

"You're not going to say you're sorry?" his impersonator asked.

"I don't think you're the real deal" Darkwings said. His impersonator laughed and pulled a sword from the scabbard on his back and pointed it at Darkwings.

"What makes you think I'm not the real deal? Have you met anyone else here with a sword like mine? You know anyone else that wears a bell on his ankle? Any other Asian guys you know with blue eyes like mine?" His impersonator asked. Darkwings reached out and poked the man in both his eyes. "Ow! Shit! What was that for?" Darkwings held out his two fingers that had color contacts on the tips of them.

"You're not him" Darkwings said.

"Why you little-!" the fake Judas shouted reaching out for Darkwings.

"I wouldn't do that!" a female voice called. The four men turned to see Rumbling Rose standing on the corner in another sports bra and cargo pants. "The **real** Darkwings is going to get pissed if you take it too far" she said approaching them.

"Get lost, whore" the fake Tsujido growled. Rose ignored him and walked up to Darkwings and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I think I'll stay and hang out with Darkwings" she said smiling.

"The hell are you talking about?" the Darkwings impersonator asked. Rose raised her arm gesturing to Darkwings and bowed her head.

"Gentlemen, the real Darkwings" she said. The other guys looked skeptical but inched back.

"Yeah right…" the fake Judas said. Darkwings pulled his sword out of his back scabbard and pointed it at his impersonator.

"If I ever catch you pretending to be me again, I'm going to cut off your balls and make your friends eat them" Darkwings threatened. The three impersonators turned pale as the image clouded their mind.

"Y-y-yes s-sir!" the fake Tsujido stuttered. "T-thank you sir. We understand, have a n-nice d-d-day." The three men turned around and ran down the street until only their loud panting could be heard.

"Mmmmm that kind of turned me on" Rose said wrapping her arm around Darkwings's waist. Darkwings put his sword away and asked,

"What are you doing?" Rose ran her fingers up Darkwings's arm and answered,

"I just heard that you were around and wanted to see if you would like some **company**." She turned around and bent over slightly revealing her rose tattoo just above her ass with the initials DW freshly printed in black inside of the rose petals. "I like the way you've been running things and thought you wouldn't mind me showing me appreciation."

Darkwings thought it over. Sayuri clearly had no interest in coming back home and as of lately she was becoming more and more distant with him, and Rose clearly had a sexual interest in him. He wrapped an arm around Rose's bare waist and pulled her close to him.

"Let's go then." Rose laid her head on Darkwings's shoulder as they walked towards the hotel district. Outside of the brothel where Darkwings had been beaten as a child, Sun stood by the doorway.

"Hey Sun!" Rose called out to her friend. Sun turned her head from her cigarette to see her friend Rose walking alongside Darkwings, who had beaten her and taken over her sister's gang only a few short weeks before.

"What is **he** doing here?" Sun asked.

"I invited him" Rose said nuzzling Darkwings's neck. "Thought I'd help him unwind and blow off some steam. Want to join?"

"No way" Sun said rolling her eyes. Darkwings pulled out a wad of bills and tossed it to Sun.

"She's only in it for the money" Darkwings told Rose. "I trust my money is as good as anyone else's?" Sun counted the bills in the fold and snuffed out her cigarette on the cement.

"Follow me" she said walking up the staircase into the brothel, her heels clicking as she walked. Darkwings gazed up as he watched the woman in the tube top and miniskirt show him the way to the room. Sun made her way up the steps and showed Darkwings and Rose to an empty room.

"Here" Sun said. She reached behind her and untied her top.

"Ooh someone is eager huh?" Rose asked pulled off her sports bra.

"It's just business" Sun said. Darkwings stripped himself off all his clothes and stood in front of both ladies who lay on the bed naked and waiting for him.

"Come and get it stud" Rose said smiling. Darkwings stepped in front of Rose, put his hands on her knees, and spread her legs.

"I guess we know what your natural hair color is now" Darkwings said looking at the small patch of black hair between her legs to the dyed hair on top of her head. Darkwings kneeled down and ran his tongue over the nub hidden in the patch of hair, causing Rose to start gasping. "Sun, please her" Darkwings ordered. Sun crawled over to Rose on the bed and kissed the gasping woman on the mouth.

Breast to breast the two women kissed passionately, running their hands up each other's taught bodies, groping each other's full breasts, as Darkwings continued his oral ministrations between Rose's spread legs. After Darkwings felt Rose clench and climax repeatedly with his tongue he knew she was ready. Rose raised her hips in excitement and watched in awe as Darkwings put on a condom and slowly shove his entire erection inside of her body.

"Haaaaah" Rose gasped in pleasure as Darkwings started thrusting. Sun kissed Rose again and led a trail down to her breasts where she took one of Rose's nipples between her lips and licked it. As Rose became increasingly more loud Darkwings grabbed hold of Sun's hips and raised them up until his face was deep between Sun's thighs and he licked at the golden patch of hair making Sun very wet.

The three of them contorted into an odd pile with Darkwings thrusting away into Rose as she lay on her back and Darkwings supporting Suns hips as she had her legs on either side of Darkwings's face as he lapped at her sex.

"Uhhh…master Darkwings…" Rose moaned wrapping her legs around Darkwings's waist. Darkwings kept thrusting his hips harder and harder gradually increasing the speed faster and faster. "Don't stop…" she begged. He didn't plan to; he hadn't gotten any attention since Kayo had died. He was pent up with weeks of frustration and loneliness.

"Keep…going…" Sun begged as Darkwings gnawed on the tender flesh of Sun's labia. He used his full concentration to please both women at once. He felt himself beginning to climax; the ladies were close as well. He ground his teeth and he tried to hold back his own climax. Finally the ladies screamed out their release and Darkwings was free to have his own.

He ground his fingers into Rose's skin and slammed his hips roughly against Rose's pelvis. His bared his teeth and groaned loudly as he released his hot semen into the condom. Rose looked up at Darkwings appreciatively and she looked to her friend Sun and asked,

"Mmmmm, still in it for the money?" Sun shook her head and passed out with a smile on her face.


	18. Declaration of War

Thank you all who have sent messages and reviews.

* * *

Darkwings woke from his sleep to find himself alone in his bed. He walked down the many staircases to the ground floor where in his kitchen Rose and Sun attempted to cook breakfast while his brothers, their girlfriends, and Momoko watched in amusement.

"Mornin' Darkwings" Rose said holding a spatula wearing only a pair of panties and an apron that covered the entire front of her body. Sun wearing shorts and her tube top from the night before.

"Good morning ladies" Darkwings said running his hand through his short hair. Rose came up and kissed him on the mouth and Sun kissed his cheek.

"Morning" Sun said to him. Darkwings sat at the table between his two smirking brothers.

"So…Darkwings. Anything interesting happen last night?" Judas asked.

"It was eventful" Darkwings said sipping his cup of coffee avoiding the details of his sexual night in front of his adopted daughter.

"They were loud last night" Momoko whispered to her father making everyone at the table laugh.

"I'm sorry they kept you up" Darkwings said stroking Momoko's head. Rose and Sun came to the table holding a couple plates of eggs and sausage for Darkwings and Momoko. The two looked down at their breakfast at the burnt eggs and blackened sausages.

As the two women turned back to clean the dishes Darkwings took the first bite of his sausages as his brothers watched in amazement.

"This is like Fear Factor…" Tsujido joked. Darkwings choked down his breakfast and upon seeing his daughter making gruesome faces he offered to eat her portion which she readily gave up.

"How much more till he pukes, you think?" whispered the giggling Emi. Darkwings finished the plates just as Rose came to his side and asked,

"How was it?"

"It was great" Darkwings lied with a straight face.

"Was it really?" Rose said with a hopeful look on her face. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes I'm telling the truth, but I also lie a lot" Darkwings joked.

"I'll do better next time" Rose promised never losing her smile.

"You could **only **do better" Kimiko said looking at the crusty remains of her prepared breakfast on Darkwings's plate.

"Oh and I suppose you got an award for how well you did the laundry?" Rose replied annoyed.

"Enough" Darkwings said to Kimiko and Rose. "Rose. Sun. We need to talk about some business matters. Excuse us everyone" Darkwings said to his brothers and his daughter.

"Bye daddy" Momoko said running up the stairs to play with her new toys widdled and crafted by E.O. in his spare time. Darkwings walked alongside Rose and Sun towards the old brothel where Darkwings and Sun first met.

"I'm planning something big ladies. Very big and I'm going to need your help to begin it" Darkwings said.

"Sure, what can we do?" Rose asked.

"Sun" Darkwings said. "Those many years ago…what was the name of the officer who watched as a young child was dying on the pavement while grown women beat him?" he asked making Sun flinch as he brought up their old history.

"Officer Beatroot. James Beatroot…that son of a bitch…" Sun said trailing off.

"You know him well? Where he hangs out? His spending habits?" Darkwings asked.

"I know that bastard" Sun said. "He gang raped me with a couple of his buddies…I was thirteen. I figured that was the best time to start hooking since they already stole my virginity." Rose hugged Sun and comforted her when Sun's eyes started to tear up.

"I've heard of him too" Rose said. "He likes beating women, gets him off. Then he dumps them on the street. Nobody cares if a working girl gets the shit beaten out of her, and it's not like she can go to the cops and complain with an office full of his buddies working there."

"Then he will the one to deliver my message" Darkwings said.

* * *

**Later that Night at the PB & J Club**

* * *

Peanut Butter, Purgatory's number one pimp since the demise of Big Daddy, and his bottom bitch Jelly invited in the members of the private party. Several members of Shiretoko's police force had been invited to a private party at the PB & J club courtesy of Peanut Butter and the women he represented. Among the invited were Officer James Beatroot and his personal friends.

"Smart move of you to invite us here Peanut" Beatroot said to Peanut Butter. "Showing us a little…appreciation will keep us coming back and make sure the rough element doesn't come into your club. Head in boys!" Beatroot called to his half a dozen cop buddies; who immediately stormed in guzzled down beers and grabbed the closest women close to them and started groping them.

"Always glad to have the fine, fine officers of Shiretoko come visit my establishment" Peanut Butter said with a forced smile as he watched Beatroot's buddies throw empty glass mugs at the wall and scream for more beer.

"That's the spirit Peanut dick" Beatroot said punching Peanut Butter's arm. As he walked in Beatroot looked Jelly up and down, admiring her cranberry red dress that revealed so much of her abundant caramel colored cleavage. "Hey baby, come find me later. I spread **your **jelly all over the toast" Beatroot said to her as he entered giving her a hard slap on her bottom.

Peanut Butter and Jelly glared at the back of Beatroot's head as he entered. Giving her butt a comforting rub, Jelly said,

"I HATE these guys! Why did you invite them here daddy?" she asked addressing her pimp.

"Bitch! Because those Crow Family boys axed me to. I don't know what they got planned but they're running the show. Stop axing me questions and go serve some drinks or somethin'" Peanut Butter commanded, giving Jelly a firm but gentle squeeze of her butt cheek.

"Yes daddy, alright" Jelly said going to the bar to get a pitcher of beer. Peanut Butter looked inside his club at the partying off-duty cops. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Great, my club is full of drunk, ghetto cops. Perfect! What next?" Peanut Butter put on his glasses, straightened his shirt collar out, and headed inside his club.

After a few rounds of drinks, the lights dimmed and the spot light hit the middle of the big stage. Sultry fast music began playing over the speakers and a long, pale, naked leg peaked from the middle of the curtains.

"Gentlemen" the disc jockey announced, "Give it up for Sun!" Sun slowing moved from behind the curtain in a melon green bikini with platform shoes and a golden snake armband that wrapped around her forearm.

Sun trotted out to the stripper pole and wrapped her legs around it, dipping her knees rubbing her breasts up and down the pole. Going up and down, up and down the pole, she simulated a small woman trying to pleasure herself using an enormous metallic penis.

The hoots and catcalls from sniffer's row told Sun that the plan was working and she need only continue her routine for a short while. She twirled around on the pole, running her legs up the cold metal she supported herself with her arms as she dipped down into the crowd. Beatroot reached up and stuffed a paper bill onto the side of her bikini bottom.

"Dance for me baby! Dance for daddy! Who-ah!" Officer Beatroot laughed not recognizing the girl he had raped so many years ago.

"Yuk it up you putz" Sun thought to herself as flipped her short blond hair and winked at the unsuspecting Beatroot. "Just wait till Darkwings gets here and then…speak of the devil" Sun thought, a cruel smile curling her lips.

"Mind if I join?" a voice asked Beatroot tapping him on the shoulder.

"Fuck off" Beatroot said pushing Darkwings's hand from his shoulder.

"Let me buy you a drink then" the voice said throwing a pitcher of beer in Beatroot's face. Beatroot wiped the beer from his face and raised from his chair along with his friends.

"**YOU ARE DEAD MEAT SLIME BAG**!" Beatroot shouted pulling a switchblade out. "**Free knife delivery just for you, bitch**!"

"Oh? Did I interrupt you from your show?" Darkwings asked unfazed by the knife. One of Beatroot's friends chuckled with his other buddies.

"These creatures of the night, they never learn. Jimmy here is the best knife fighter on the force."

"Go on! Cut 'im Jim!" another one of his friends called. Beatroot swung his knife at Darkwings who caught his wrist in midswing, twisted it, making Beatroot cry out in pain and drop the knife.

"Get him!" a member of Beatroot's posse called. Romeo, Crank, and Rikichi stormed in from the next room armed with shotguns. Rikichi aimed his weapon at one of the posse who was reaching for his gun.

"Gimme that gun or your wife is gonna have to clean the brains off of your badge!" Rikichi shouted cocking his gun and pointing the barrel at the cop's nose. The cops dropped their weapons and watched as the Crow Family's gunmen surrounded them.

"Who the fuck **are you**!" Beatroot cried at Darkwings, grasping his wrist.

"You don't remember me?" Darkwings asked. "The little boy you almost beat to death?" Darkwings received no answer. "Of course not, that would be far too vague for you…how about the night the house of that organ harvester blew up and a bleeding boy begged for your help?" Darkwings saw the spark of recognition in the man's eyes.

"You…you're the kid…its **you..**." Beatroot said in an almost whisper.

"That's right…the ghost of Christmas past" Darkwings said eliciting a loud laugh from his men. "I'm sure you remember Sun" Darkwings said extending a hand to Sun, helping her off the stage. "The girl you and your crooked child molesting friends brutally raped" Beatroot stared at Sun as she looked at him with a wicked smile.

"Gimme a kiss asshole" Sun said pecking Beatroot on the cheek and then slugging him hard across the teeth. Beatroot fell to the floor as Sun wrapped her arms around Darkwings's neck. "Thank you Darkwings" Sun said running a hand up and down his chest.

"Not a problem" he said. "I needed someone to deliver a message to the Commander of Shiretoko police forces, and you picked the perfect candidate."

"A-a message?" Beatroot asked.

"Yes… a message" Darkwings said. "You're going to tell him that the Crow Family isn't happy with the way he runs things around here, that there is a new order…our order. And if anyone has a problem with it they can take it up with our complaint department at the bottom of Shiretoko bay.

"They hell you say!" Beatroot said finding his balls. "I'll deliver that message over my dead body!" Darkwings picked up Beatroot's knife and said,

"You've come to the right place." Darkwings pulled out a letter folded in the shape of an origami bird and shoved it into Beatroot's mouth. Sun handcuffed Beatroot's hands behind his back and Darkwings stretched duct tape over his mouth.

"W-what are you going to do to him?" Beatroot's buddy asked. Darkwings never turned his eyes away from Beatroot.

"Have you ever seen Saw 2?" Darkwings asked making Beatroot whimper and cry. Darkwings stabbed Beatroot in the groin with his own knife and drew his sword from the sheath on his back. He raised his arm high and in a lightning motion sliced off Beatroot's arms, legs, and ears. Beatroot screamed and cried in complete agony as his limbless torso floundered about in pain.

"Pick him up and put him in the trunk" Darkwings ordered Beatroot's posse as he popped open the truck of Beatroot's car. Rikichi cocked his shotgun and screamed,

"Do it!" Skittishly the men picked up their suffering, squirming friend and placed him in the trunk which Darkwings slammed shut.

"Now get in the car" Darkwings ordered to the men, who obeyed. Romeo took out more duct tape and bound the hands of all the men in the car, then ran a long strip across their foreheads and taped their heads to the head rests. Darkwings stuck the car in the ignition and turned it till the engine turned over and growled signaling it was on.

"Are the streets cleared?" Darkwings spoke into his cell phone to Tsujido who was further down the long street.

"Yes. The road is all clear brother. The street is a straight shot to one of the police headquarters" Tsujido said on the other end.

"Good I'm about to send them off" Darkwings said closing his phone. Crank brought out a package wrapped in plain brown paper.

"I had to outrun a lot cop cars to bring this boss…used all my stash to blaze myself that much to get to that speed…" Crank said spitting the bad taste out of his mouth onto the street corner. He turned to Romeo and Rikichi and said, "Don't do drugs guys."

"Of course we won't do drugs, you smoked them all" Rikichi laughed.

"You did good Crank" Darkwings said removing the wrapping paper. The men inside the car watched horrified as Darkwings pulled out a bomb made of C-4. Darkwings reached inside the car and dropped the bomb onto the lap of the restrained cop. "Make sure this gets to the chief will you?" Darkwings asked.

Romeo handed Darkwings a large cement brick which he placed on top of the car's gas pedal making the wheels spin as the shift gear remained in the "park" position. "Confucius say: "Karma's a bitch"" Darkwings said to the restrained men on the inside of the car as he reached in and shifted the gear from "park" to "drive".

The car zoomed off down the road with the screaming police men inside of it, the bomb in the driver's seat still active. It flew down the entire road and from way up top of the hill, Darkwings could see the car slam against the wall of the police station, exploding the bomb and blowing away the Shiretoko police station in his part of town. His followers watched beside him as the station burst into flames and collapsed in a puff of black smoke.

"Do you really think we'll get rid of the police in this town boss? You think we'll stop those bastards from raping and killing forever?" Romeo asked Darkwings. Darkwings looked to the curious faces of all his followers and said,

"You can do anything with enough guns…that's why we still need to talk with a few more gangs." Sun came up behind him and wrapped her hands around his torso. She leaned in and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you Darkwings…I'm yours now. You've treated me well, so I'm going to return the favor for the rest of my life, starting with tonight" Sun said running her hands down to his belt and rubbing his crotch. The edges of Darkwings's mouth curled up into a slight smile. He turned around and wrapped an arm around Sun's hips.

"I'll be celebrating, you do the same gentlemen" Darkwings said walking arm and arm with Sun towards his bedroom.

* * *

Thanks to all who send me messages. The next chapter will be much longer, being a fantastic final chapter to my story. Thank you.


End file.
